Quedate a mi lado
by hibary maxwell
Summary: [cap. 26 arriba]este capitulo es tragico y triste ... un sacrificio, una muerte por un ser amado... [si quieren saber de quien se trata entren y lean n-n]
1. Ccapitulo 1: Introduccion

Konnichiwa minna ^ ^ , quiero anunciarles que este es el primer fic de  
Inuyasha que hago, asi que les voy a pedir porfis sean sinceros con sus  
comentarios, sin llegar a hacer uso de ofensas y cosas por el estilo claro,  
les agradecere mucho todos sus comentarios ^ ^  
Los personajes de inuyasha no son mios, le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko ,  
pero tal vez pueda llegar a un arreglo para k me los preste ( me con formo  
con sesshy n////n)  
  
Atención: Este fic es un Anti-kikio, no kiero decir k no aparecera en la  
historia, peri lo k si es k la matare en la primera oportunidad mua  
jajajajaajaja y es k esa mujer es de lo pero, una rogona, una ..... `o´  
ejem, creo k mejor me controlo u`_´u (risa malvada), asi k si son fans de  
kikio ya estan advertidos  
  
N.Autora: Primero k nada kiero decrles a todos los lectores k pienso  
agregar un nuevo personaje al fanfic y k tendra una participación muy  
importante dentro de este, tb k este Fan fic sera un InuXKag y un  
Mir/Sango  
  
QUEDATE A MI LADO  
  
'' estan pensando  
******* cambio de escena  
[ ] los personajes estan narrando  
( ) notas de la autora (osea yo jijiii)  
  
Capitulo 1: Introduccion  
  
La batalla contra Naraku casi llegaba a si fin, tanto Kagura como Kanna  
habian sido eliminadas por inuyasha, aunke con algo de ayuda de Kouga  
Naraku habia salido realmente lastimado durante esa batalla con inuyasha y  
kouga, por eso decidio refugiarse hasta conseguir recuperar sus fuerzas y  
es k en las condiciones en k estaba no podia hacer mucho.  
******** Era Sengoku**********  
Naraku se encontraba escondido en una cueva en una montaña muy alta, k en  
esos momentos resultaba ser la guarida perfecta, ya k no habia humanos  
alrededor k le ocacionaran problemas, pero lo mejor de todo, era k en los  
alrededores de esa region habitaban cientos de espiritus, k ademas de  
utilizarlos para formar su nuevo cuerpo, lo ayudaban a ocultar su  
precensia.  
Sin embargo, Naraku se mantenia en total silencio, tal solo observando un  
trozo de vidri k sostenia en su mano  
-esa mujer...... – susurro, pero en sus palabras se podia notar una gran  
molestia – esa mujer...- repitio –ja, seguramente con esto piensan k llevan  
ventaja..... – de pronto los recuerdos aparecieron en su mente  
*Flash back*  
La pelea era reñida, pero no por eso se iba a dar por vencido, en el suelo  
yacian los cuerpos inhertes de Kagura y Kanna, eso tonto de inuyasha y el  
lider del clan lobo habian acabado con ellas, no era k le importara, mas  
bien se encontraba molesto por lo inútiles k resultaron ser en esa batalla.  
Por otro lado, el houshi y la exterminadora se escontraban luchando contra  
sus insectos venenosos y contra ese niño zombi, realmente le divertia ver  
la cara de impotencia de la exterminadora al no poder luchar contra ese  
niño...- ''los humanos son demasiado debiles'' – penso para si, tb estaba  
esa mujer, Kagome, ella tan solo obesvaba la pelea junto a ese zorro y ese  
gato, de vez en cuando lanzaba alguna flecha, pero no era muy acertada.  
Naraku continuaba luchando contra inuyasha y kouga, no eran problema para  
el, aunque ya habia recibido algo de daño por parte de los dos, pero no era  
tanto como el k el les habia causado ellos; creyo k tenia la batalla  
ganada, pero no fue asi, inuyasha utilizo su bakuryuha, penso k podria  
esquivarlo pero no fue asi, al parecer inuyasha habia entrenado bastante su  
espada y la potencia de su ataque fue muy superior al de otras ocaciones  
por lo k le dio con bastante fuerza dejando su cuerpo casi destrozado, pero  
no le importo, contaba con el poder de la shikon no tama, estaba a punto de  
utilizarla para hacer k su cuerpo se regenerara, pero una flecha espiritual  
se dirigia hacia el, ''en k momento esa mujer le habia lanzado esa flecha''  
, no pudo hacer nada mas k tratar de esquivarla, pero por la cercania de la  
flecha no le fue posible, la flecha se impacto contra naraku, pero no solo  
eso, de alguna manera, la energia k emanaba la flecha partio a la shikon no  
tama por la mitad.  
Naraku se veia realmente molesto por lo k Kagome acababa de hacer – ''esa  
mujer , es una entrometida''- con las pocas fuerzas k tenia trato de atacar  
a Kagome, pero se encontro con inuyasha y kouga protegiéndola – se creen  
muy listos no? – dijo seriamente – pues ni crean k con esto lograran  
vencer al gran Naraku! – diciendo esto se marcho con tan solo el trozo de  
la shikon no tama k tenia en la mabo y dejando el otro trozo de la perla en  
el suelo; kohaku se marcho con el dejando a un muy cansado miroku y a una  
triste sango.  
*Fin del Flash back*  
Naraku- no importa k tengan la mitad de la shikon no tama, de nada les  
servira, aun asi no podran derrotarme, muy prontro tendre ese trozo de la  
perla de nuevo en mi poder  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
Que tal, Kagome ha vuelto a romper la perla de Shikon, pero por lo menos  
esta vez sirvio para que se nivelara un poco la situacion ^ ^  
Y siiiiiiiii mate a Kagura y a Kanna, la verdad me caen algo mal ¬¬ , mejor  
dicho siento pena por ellas, miren que estar bajo las ordenes de alguien  
como Naraku, que horror u_u  
Dejen reviews please n_n 


	2. Capitulo 2: Después de todoes un dia com...

Capitulo 2: Después de todo.........es un dia como cualquiera  
  
El inu-gumi continuaba buscando a Naraku, no querian k recuperara su  
fuerza, debian acabar con el lo antes posible, ya k la proxima vez so seria  
tan facil.  
Todos se encontraban muy serios: inuyasha pensaba en acabar a naraku  
(N.A.¬¬ ovio no?), miroku pensaba en buscar a alguna mujer para k aceptara  
tener un hijo con el ( N.A.se ve k es en lo unico k piensa n_nUUU) , sango  
pensando en su hermano, en como lo manipulaba naraku y en como......(una  
manita la saco de sus pensamientos ¬¬) PLAF!!!! Boomerang impactado contra  
cabeza de houshi (N.A.¬¬ creo k todos entendieron ne? n_nUUU, con esto se  
rompe el silencio jejejej)  
Sango- HOUSHI HENTAI!! (N.A.jejejej amor apache n_n)  
Miroku- pero señorita sango usted sabe k mi mano tiene vida propia  
n_nUUU  
Sango- (aun con el hiraikotsu en mano) (N.A. hay k prevenir jejej) ¬¬ si  
claro  
Shippo- (en los brazos de Kagome) los adultos son muy complicados no es asi  
kirara  
Kirara- meoww (N.A. *o* n////n kawaii!!!!)  
Kagome- (seria) mmmmmmmm  
Sango- k te pasa kagome-chan??  
Shippo- si kagome estas muy seria  
Kagome- huh? no.....no es nada, es solo ke (mira hacia donde estaba inuyasha)  
Miroku- (con un chichonzote- N.A. jejeje) señorita kagome, seguramente debe  
estar preocupada por inuyasha no es asi?  
Kagome.- bueno si, pero esk tb......  
(inuyasha iba caminando con la mirada perdida y muy pensativo)  
Miroku- oye inuyasha!! Pork no descansamos un poko?  
Inuyasha- .................  
Miroku- oye inuyasha te estoy llamando, no seas descortes  
Inuyasha- ....................  
Shippo- (pegándole a inu en la cabeza) oye cabeza de perro de estan  
hablando  
Inuyasha- (conciente – N.A, por fin!!!) oye k te pasa zorro tonto (dándole  
un golpe a shippo)  
Shippo- buaaaaaa, Kagome inuyasha me pego buaaaaaa (N.A. ohhhh k lindo  
*o*)  
Kagome- inuyasha no le pegues a shippo ¡!!  
Inuyasha- Feh!! Ese zorro tonto fue kien se lo busco  
Kagome- Inuyasha.....(N.A. ya sabemos lo k viene ne? n_nUUU)  
Inuyasha- O_O  
Kagome- u`_´u OSUWARI!!!  
(N.A. hanyou estampado en el suelo u_u)  
Inuyasha- (tratando de levantarse) rayos Kagome pork rayos hiciste eso  
Kagome- pork tu le pegaste a Shippo  
Inuyasha- Feh!! No aguanta nada es demasiado debil  
Kagome- inuyasha.. OSUWARI!!  
PLAF!!  
Mientras miroku, sango, shippo y kirara estaban descansando cerca de un rio  
(N.A. mencione k estaban en un claro de un bosque ^_^UUUU)  
Miroku- ya comenzaron a pelear u_u  
Sango- si, parece k no se cansan  
Shippo- es k el cabeza de perro es muy gruñon  
Kirara- meowww! (N.A. ahhh *o*)  
Kagome- eres un tonto ¡! OSUWARI!!  
Inuyahsa- auch!!!! @__@  
Kagome- tonto.....mou, se me habia olvidado o_o ......inuyasha necesito  
regresar a mi epoca  
Inuyasha- (levantándose como si nada- N.A. woww!! O_O k recuperacion) como  
k a tu casa, no ves como esta la situación??  
Kagome- si pero necesito irme pork dentro de poco tengo k presentar unos  
examenes y tengo k estudiar  
Inuyasha- Feh! no se pork te preocupas esas tonterias  
Kagome- no son tonterías, si no los presento eso afectaria a mi futuro  
Inuyasha- tonta! Esas son mentiras, como un papel va a influir en tu  
futuro, eres muy crédula Kagome (esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono de burla)  
Kagome- QUE DIJISTE ¬¬*********  
Inuyasha- O_OUUUUU bue.....bueno yo (inuyasha estaba sudando frio, ya  
sabia lo k seguia – N.A. (cantando) jejjejeej inuyasha va a morir ñ_n)  
Kagome- OSUWARI"!!!!!  
PLAFH!!!!!  
Kagome- OSUWARI!!!! OSUWARI!!!! OSUWARI!!!! OSUWARIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! (N.A.  
mejor abreviemos: Osuwari X 1000000000 = un hanyou inconciente con la  
cabeza enterrada y deficiencias craneales - N.A. pobre inu ñ_n, jijij  
aunke parece avestruz )  
Kagome- Sango-chan me prestas a kirara??  
Sango- eh? Si claro  
Kagome- gracias, nos vemos n_n (N.A. jejejej como k cambia rapido de  
carácter ne?)  
Inuyasha- esa tonta de Kagome  
Miroku- no debio aber dicho eso u_u  
Sango- es verdad , inuyasha nunca sabe cuando quedarse callado  
Shippo- es un tonto  
Inuyasha- (a miroku y los demas) k dijeron?? ¬¬  
Todos- (cara inocente) no nada  
Inuyasha- Feh!  
Miroku- inuyasha, no deberias ponerte asi, recuerda k ya tenemos la mitad  
de los fragmentos k naraku tenia un su poder  
Sango- es verdad, ademas quedo gravemente herido durante la batalla  
Miroku- yo creo k la señorita Kagome se merece unos dias de descanso  
Sango- yo opino lo mismo, la presionas demasiado inuyasha  
Shippo- es k el cabeza de perro no sabe tratar a Kagome , por eso nunca le  
va a hacer caso (N.A. opino igual shippo n_n)  
Todos asintieron  
Inuyasha- ya estuvo bueno!!!! Dejen de hablarme como si fuera el culpable  
Todos- esk lo eres ¬¬  
Inuyasha- Feh!!! (y se fue a su arbol a dormir)  
=================================================================  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
Hola me de da gusto ver que mi fic este siendo bien aceptado , muchas  
gracias por sus reviews Aosami y Yami-Battousai, n_n, ya les traigo el  
siguiente capitulo, léanlo y diganme que les parece, ok, n_  
Onegai no se olviden de dejarme reviews vale¡!!!!!!  
Chaito ¡!! 


	3. Capitulo 3: La chica de cabellos castaño...

Hol ya estroy de nuevo aki con ustedes n_n y no vengo sola , me acompaña mi  
lindo sessy n///n (sesshoumaru mira a hibary con cara de "esta loca")  
Bueno pues aki les traigo a new chapter n_n espero k les guste  
Macyna: tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia y grax por tu review n_n  
ahora si la historia ¡!!!  
  
Capitulo 3: La chica de cabellos castaños  
  
Era un dia hermoso en Tokio, y los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a  
asomarse por entre la delicada tela de las cortinas de la habitación de una  
hermosa joven de cabellos castaño obscuro k permanecia dormida, mientras k  
una suave brisa acariciaba la suave y delicada piel de su mejilla.  
RINGGGG!!!!!!!  
chika.....-mmhm (la joven estiro la mano para apagar el despertador)  
chika....- huh? Mmhm ya son las 7:00 , bien es hora de levantarse Hitomi  
u_u (se dijo a si misma aun algo adormilada)  
La joven de cabellos castaños abrio los ojos con pesadez, dejando ver unos  
hermosos ojos cafes obscuros, se levanto de su cama y camino hasta su  
armario de donde saco un uniforme de marinero de falda verde, blusa blanca  
con verde y una corbatilla roja)(N.A. si no se entiende es el mismo  
uniforme k el de Kagome n_nUUUU)  
Hitomi - ahhhhh ,'' creo k hoy desayunare solo jugo y pan tostado, hoy no  
tengo ganas de cocinar'' (se dijo a si misma mientras terminaba de  
arreglarse y peinaba su cabello, era un poco largo, lo llevaba suelto y le  
llegaba a los hombros)  
(la joven termino de arreglarse y bajo a desayunar, todo estaba en silencio  
no habia nadie en la casa; la razon, muy simple, desde hace ya 3 años, ella  
vivia sola en esa casa en Tokio)  
Hitomi termino su desayuno, tomo sus cosas y salio de la casa, (era una  
casa muy bonita y algo grande, a pesar de k sus abuelos no se preocupaban  
mucho por ella, se encargaron de k tuviera una casa en donde vivir y uno  
que otra cosa, pero la verdad era que Hitomi preferia hacerse cargo de la  
casa ella misma, no le gustaba recibir algun tipo de ayuda de sus abuelos,  
contaba con el suficiente dinero como para hacerlo.  
  
*******en otro lugar de Tokio********  
Otra joven recien se habia levantado para ir a la escuela  
Kagome- hay no!! Me kede dormida!!!!  
Sota- (entrando al cuarto de su hermana) hermana, mama dice k ya esta el  
desayuno  
Kagome- Sota!! Te he dicho k toques antes de entrar  
Sota- lo hice, pero como no respondiste entre  
Kagome- bueno eso ya no importa, hay se me hace tarde!!!!! ;_;  
...........- quieres k te lleve??  
(Kagome miro hacia donde provenía la voz y se encontro con unos bellos  
ojos color ambar )  
Kagome- Inuyasha!!!! K estas haciendo aki???  
Inuyasha- bueno yo (dijo algo apenado) Feh! Vine porque supuse k no te  
levantarias a tiempo (dijo como si nada)  
Kagome- OSUWARI!!  
Inuyasha- PLAF!! (hanyou estampado en el suelo n_nUU)  
Sota- amigo con orejas de perro!!!!  
Inuyasha- que es lo k kieres?? (ya recuperándose )  
Sota- tu vas a llevar a mi hermana a la escuela??  
Inuyasha- si pork?  
Sota- en ese caso le dire a mama k prepare el almuerzo de Kagome (y  
diciendo esto salio de la habitación)  
Kagome- muchas gracias inuyasha n_n  
Inuyasha- pork??  
Kagome-Por venir y ofrecerte a llevarme n_n  
Inuyasha- Feh!! No es nada u/////u  
Sota- (gritando) Kagomeeeee!! Aki esta tu almuerzo ( N.A. jejej si k fue  
rapido no?)  
Kagome- muchas gracias Sota n_n,, inuyasha nos vamos??  
Inuyasha- si, subete a mi espalda  
(asi salieron por la ventana, inuyasha iba saltando de edificio en edificio  
hasta k llegaron a la escuela de Kagome)  
Kagome- muchas gracias inuyasha, por esto te voy a comprar el ramen k te  
gusta  
Inuyasha- encerio *o*  
Kagome- si n_n, bueno nos vemos Inuyasha (dijo mientras se alejaba)  
Inuyasha- ''sii Kagome comprara ramen *o*'' ''un momento, pero k estoy  
pensando'' -Kagome espera!!  
Kagome- k sucede Inuyasha??  
Inuyasha- bueno es k yo......... u////u....yo keria decirte k.........  
Kagome- huh??  
Inuyasha- es solo k tu..... ''vamos inuyasha, díselo ahora''k tu me.......  
u////u gu....gus... –  
RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
Kagome- ay no!!!!! Es la campana se me hara tarde o_O  
Inuyasha- o_o  
Kagome- lo siento inuyasha, hablaremos cuando regrese de la escuela si? Nos  
vemos n_n (le dijo mientras se alejaba)  
Inuyasha- O_O  
Inuyasha- rayos (pateo una piedra k estaba junto a el, k por cierto salio  
volando a una gran distancia n_nUU) ''no pude decircelo......era mi  
oportunidad, pork no pude decircelo''(penso un decepcionado y triste inu )  
bueno no importa u_u, (y diciendo esto se marcho) (N.A. ahh pobeshito n_n)  
  
Mientras, ya en la entrada de la escuela, Kagome iba muy distrida como para  
mirar al frente y fue entonces k............  
PLAFH!!!!! .........Kagome choco con alguien y callo al suelo  
Kagome- (con la cabeza baja)lo siento mucho, es k iba distraida  
joven- no te preocupes (dijo mientras le tendia la mano para ayudarla a  
levantarse)  
Kagome- muchas gracias n_nUU , un momento...........o_O pero si tu eres  
Sagara!!!!!  
Hitomi- huh?  
Kagome- lo siento mucho en verdad o///o (decia mientras se inclinaba a  
manera de disculpa)  
Hitomi- (sonriendo) ya te dije k esta bien, por cierto cual es tu nombre?  
Kagome- ah? Si... mi.....mi.....nombre es Kagome.....Kagome Higurashi  
////  
Hitomi- (aun sonriendo) pues mucho gusto Kagome, parece k ya conoces mi  
nombre, pero aun asi deja k me presente n_n ,yo soy Hitomi Sagara, es mejor  
k te das prisa o si no seguramente llegaras tarde a clase (le dijo mientras  
se alejaba) nos vemos!  
Kagome- k vergüenza, mira k haber chocado con Sagara y casi haberla  
tirado, bien hecho Kagome u_u , aunk.....me dio la impresión de k en sus  
ojos habia algo de tristeza ..............................eh? es verdad  
debo llegar a clases (y diciendo esto comenzo a correr rumbo a su salon)  
==============================================================  
Notas de la Autora:  
como la ven Inuyasha estubo apunto de declararsele a Kagome *o*, pero sono  
el timbre ..pobre Inu u_u , han notado que siempre suena en el momento  
menos oportuno ¬¬ **  
me choca que pase eso.  
Weno espero k sigan dejando sus reviews, trate de hacer este capitulo un  
poco mas interesante n_n , ¿Quién sera Hitomi? Pues dejen reviews para  
poner el siguiente capitulo n_!!  
Matta ne ¡!!!!!!! 


	4. Capitulo 4: Hitomi Sagara , una chica es...

Capitulo 4: Hitomi Sagara , una chica especial  
  
Las clases en la escuela de Kagome siguieron normales hasta medio dia, y es  
que los profesores reunieron a todos los alumnos en el gimnasio de la  
escuela. Y claro, todos los alumnos hablaban entre ellos causando mucho  
ruido. (N.A. jejejeje ya me ha pasado, todos hablan y nadie le hace caso al  
profesor jijijii)  
Profesor 1: Jóvenes guarden silencio por favor  
Todos- (silencio)  
Profesor 1- asi esta mejor, los hemos reunidos a todos aki para entregar  
algunos reconocimientos a algunos alumnos k han destacado en ciertas  
materias  
Todos- (gritando o silbando)  
Prfofesor 1- jóvenes silencio  
Todos- (silencio)  
Profesor 1- muy bien ahora la profesora Yamagushi nombrara a los alumnos  
presten atención  
Profra. Yamagushi- Muchas gracias profesor Nishimura, los alumnos k  
nombrare por favor pasen al frente.............Takeda Hiroshi..........  
Miyamoto Keiko..............  
Y mientras pasaban la laaaaaarga lista, Kagome y sus amigas platicaban  
amenamente  
(N.A. no se me los nombres de las amigas de Kagome asi k los inventare  
n_nUUUU)  
Ayumi- oye Kagome crees k te den un reconocimiento  
Kagome- eh?? Pork lo dices  
Ayumi- esk a pesar de tus enfermedades has mantenido un buen promedio  
Nanami- es verdad, deberían reconocerte tu esfuerzo Kagome  
Yuri- es verdad  
Kagome- oigan no es para k se burlen ¬¬  
Yuri- pero si no nos burlamos Kagome  
Nanami- es verdad Kagome tu te esfuerzas mucho por seguir el ritmo de las  
clases  
Kagome- ahora k lo pienso, tal vez tengan razon  
(sueños de Kagome)  
Profesor- Señorita Higurashi estamos complacidos de tener a una alumna tan  
destacada como usted en esta humilde escuela, por favor acepte este pequeño  
reconocimiento (N.A. con pekeño me refiero a un trofeo y un certificado  
tamaño colosal , mas unas flores, dulces etc,etc,etc n_nUUUUU) todos  
reverenciaban y aplaudian a Kagome.  
(fin del sueño)  
Kagome- seria maravilloso *o*  
Amigas de Kagome- o_o?????  
Profra. Yamagushi- y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, ......Sagara  
Hitomi  
(se escucha una ovacion por parte de todos los alumnos y Hitomi pasa al  
frente a recoger su certificado)  
Kagome- pero si es Sagara!!  
Yuri- es verdad es la señorita Sagara (N.A. si no me equivoco es asi como  
se refieren a los alumnos destacados no?? Si no k alguien me corrija)  
Nanami- ella es de las mejores alumnas en esta escuela  
Ayumi- si, es buena en casi todo  
  
Profra. Yamagushi- aki tienes  
Hitomi- (algo seria ) muchas gracias  
Profesor 1- el desmpeño academico de la señorita Sagara en esta escuela es  
sorprendente, ademas de k es muy destacada tanto en el area artística como  
deportiva, seria bueno k mas jóvenes siguieran su ejemplo.  
Hitomi- ya me puedo retirar?  
Profra. Yamagushi- si, claro  
Yuri- k le sucede a la señorita Sagara??  
Kagome- no se ve muy entusiasmada por el reconocimiento  
Ayumi- lo k pasa es k es muy concervadora para estas cosas u_u  
Nanami- es verdad, siempre se comporta de esa forma cuando le dan algun  
premio, muchos dicen k tiene una personalidad extraña  
Kagome- por k lo dices???  
Yuri- es k cualquiera se entusiasmaría con un reconocimiento como ese  
Nanami- y no solo eso, a pesar de ser una chica muy simpatica y k se lleva  
bien con todos, siempre mantiene cierta distancia con las personas  
Kagome- tal vez solamente sea algo recervada  
Nanami- talvez, pero a sido asi desde el dia en k llego a esta escuela, es  
algo raro  
Ayumi- y no hay k olvidar k siempre a tenido muchos pretendientes en el  
amor y nunca a aceptado salir con ninguno.  
Yuri- ademas de k vive sola , a mi no me gustaria vivir asi se imaginan  
???? ;_;  
Todas- n_ñUUUUUU  
Mientras Hitomi regresaba a su lugar con su grupo y recibia muchos elogios  
por parte de sus compañeros, pero ella parecia estar pensando en otras  
cosas.  
==========================================================  
Notas de la Autora:  
Hola a todos, hibary ha vuelto ^ ^ y como podran ver les eh traido el 4ª  
capitulo de esta historia, espero k les resulte interesante, como ven a  
aparecido un nuevo personaje: Hitomi Sagara n_n , no hable mucho de ella ya  
que mi propósito es dejarla con un aire de misterio (al menos por ahora ^  
^) después halare en detalle de ella, pero aun no, los dejare con la duda  
muajajajajjaja  
Bueno no se les olvide dejar reviews vale? .........Sayonara n_ 


	5. Capitulo 5 : Un beso

Hibary esta de vuela, y traigo un nuevo cap. de mi historia de inu ^^  
Ya se que los capitulos pasados no han tenido mucha accion, pero confio en  
que este sera de su agrado, asi que no duden en dejar sus comentarios (que  
hace mucho no veo ninguno nuevo ¬¬)  
Bueno ahora si vamos con el fic ^^  
  
'' estan pensando  
******* cambio de escena  
[ ] los personajes estan narrando  
( ) mis notas  
  
Capitulo 5 : Un beso  
  
Las clases habian terminado y Kagome, se dirijia a su casa, no sabia pork  
pero no podia dejar de pensar en Hitomi.  
Mientras en otro lugar, Hitomi tambien caminaba rumbo a su casa, pero se  
detuvo al ver pasar a dos niñas k al parecer tambien regresaban a sus  
casas.  
Chica 1- no sabes como te lo agradezco  
Chica 2- no tienes por que hacerlo, para eso somos las amigas no  
Chica 1- si, nosotras somos las mejores amigas  
Chica 2- si, pase lo que pase nosotras siempre estaremos juntas (dijo  
mientras le sonreia a su amiga y se alejaban juntas)  
Hitomi- siempre juntas?? .......... si claro.......eso dicen pero después  
todo resulta una mentira (dijo en un susurro, pero se podia ver claramente  
el tono frio con el k lo dijo)  
*******con Kagome******  
Kagome- ''no entiendo, si dicen k es una chica alegre y k se lleva muy bien  
con todos, pork sus ojos mostraban tristeza'' (suspiro) –tal vez solo fue  
mi imaginación  
(para cuando Kagome termino de pensar en eso ya habia llegado a su casa,  
abrio la puerta y se dirigio hacia la cocina)  
Inuyasha- hola Kagome (le dijo con un pedazo de carne en su boca)  
Kagome-pero k haces aki Inuyahsa??  
Sra.Higurashi- te estaba esperando hija, asi k le dije k podia kedarse a  
cenar n_n (le dijo mostrando su sonrisa de siempre)  
Kagome- ya veo  
Sota- oye hermana no piensas comer??  
Kagome- ah? Si ya voy n_ñ  
Inuyasha- oye Kagome esto esta delicioso (comiendo muchas cosas a la vez )  
Kagome- n_nUUU  
Abuelo de Kagome- oye Kagome, piensas volver pronto a esa epoca antigua??  
Kagome- si abuelo, talvez regrese mañana al regresar de la escuela (dijo  
esto viendo a Inuyasha, k para su sorpresa no dijo nada al respecto, tan  
solo seguia comiendo)  
Kagome- pork lo preguntas abuelo??  
Abuelo- pork pense k seria bueno k te llevaras algunos de los pergaminos  
sagrados k tengo guardados , yo mismo me eh asegurado de k sean capaces de  
retener a los demonios (dijo como si fuera un experto en la materia  
Kagome- dudo mucho k nos sean utiles abuelo n_ñUUU  
Inuyasha- Feh! Dudo mucho k esos papeles inservibles nos ayuden en algo, ni  
sikiera pudieron impedir k atravesara el pozo en aquella ocacion  
Abuelo- si pero es k estos son diferentes o`_´o  
Inuyasha- pues yo digo k no sirven de nada o`_´o  
(y asi comenzaron a debatir mientras a todos les salia una enorme gota en  
la cabeza)  
Ya mas tarde, Kagome se estaba preparando para dormirse, Inuyasha habia  
aceptado (después de algunos Osuwaris a dormir en la habitación de Kagome  
en lugar de en el arbol sagrado) (N.A. jejj pobre inu)  
Kagome- bueno Inuyasha, mañana cuando regrese de la escuela iremos al  
Sengoku y continuaremos la buskeda de Naraku n_n  
Inuyasha- espera Kagome  
Kagome- k sucede??  
Inuyasha- esk yo keria decirte k....................  
Kagome- huh?  
Inuyasha- kiero decirte k u//////u (las mejillas de Inuyasha comenzaron a  
ponerse rosadas) –''debo decircelo, debo decirselo esta vez'' – Kagome  
yo.........yo.............  
(Kagome estaba esperando aquello k el hanyou keria decirle desde la mañana,  
y al ver la manera en k Inuyasha se habia sonrojado hizo k su corazon  
latiera mas rapido al creer k le diria aquello k tanto ahbia deceado  
escuchar de los labios de su amado hanyou )  
Inuyasha- yo kiero........... decirte k..........-''ya casi'' (volteo a ver  
a Kagome k lo miraba con mucha dulzura) ''pork me mira asi?''  
Kagome- Inuyasha k es lo ke kieres decirme (dijo aun sonriéndole pero ahora  
con un leve rubor en las mejillas)  
Inuyasha- bueno es k yo...................Kagome yo........siento haberte  
hecho enojar ayer  
////   
(N.A. jejej eso no era lo k iba a decir n_nUU)  
Kagome- O_O  
Inuyasha- ''k fue eso, eso no era lo k keria decirle??''  
Kagome- ''pero k fue eso??''- ''inuyasha me esta pidiendo perdon?? , no  
era lo ke esperaba, pero aun asi, no puedo creer k el me este pidiendo  
perdon, él, el orgullo personificado (N.A si creo k exagere ahí n_ñUU),  
pero se ve tan lindo todo sonrojado n_n'' (N.A. es cierto *o* ¡!!!)  
Mientras Inuyasha continuaba pensando en sus cosas, o mejor dicho enredos,  
k no se dio cuenta k Kagome se habia acercado a el  
Kagome – Inuyasha... (le dijo en forma suave)  
Inuyasha-huh?  
(Kagome se acerco a inuyasha y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla k tomo  
desprevenido al hanyou y lo dejo tan rojo como su vestimenta)  
Kagome- gracias n_n (y diciendo esto se acosto en su cama y se dispuso a  
dormir)  
Inuyasha – (k aun no se recuperaba) O///////O ''Kagome acaba de .......-  
siiiiii Kagome me dio un beso, bueno, fue en la mejilla, pero aun asi es un  
beso''- '' aunk no pude decirle lo k en realidad siento por ella (penso  
algo triste), pero ahora k lo pienso, tal vez sea mejor asi, por lo menos  
hasta k hable con Kikio (N.A. naa zombi sin chiste ¬¬) , pero no se si  
pueda resistir las ganas de tenerla entre mis brazos'' (penso mirando a  
kagome con ternura, se aceco a ella y le dio un suave beso en la frente)  
Inuyasha- (susurrando) ai shi teru Kagome (y después se acomodo en un  
rincón de la habitación y se durmio pensando en su querida Kagome) (N.A.  
ohhhh k tierno *o*!!!)  
********Mientras en el sengoku********  
Un joven de cabellos negros se encontraba recargado en un arbol observando  
el cielo lleno de estrellas mientras murmuraba algo  
Miroku- esto k siento jamas lo habia sentido por nadie, y mucho menos por  
akellas jovencitas a las k suelo cortejar................. , no cabe duda k  
me eh enamorado perdidamente de la señorita sango (dijo mientras mostraba  
una expresión de felicidad, k al instante se convirtió en una de sorpresa  
al ver a la joven k se acercaba a el )  
Sango- excelencia k hace aki?? (dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado)  
Miroku- estaba viendo las estrellas, se ven realmente hermosas esta noche  
n_n  
Sango- es verdad (mirando el cielo)  
Miroku- pero en nada se comparan con tu belleza Sango  
Sango- (totalmente roja) pero k dice excelencia, sera mejor k nos vayamos a  
acostar u/////u (dijo mientras se ponia de pie, pero la mano del monje la  
tomo suavemente por la muñeca)  
Miroku- mejor kedemonos a ver un rato mas este bello paisaje (dijo  
mostrándole una linda sonrisa Sango, lo ke hizo k se pusiera mas roja aun)  
Sango- de....de acuerdo u///u  
Miroku rodeo con su brazo a sango y la atrajo hacia el,Sango sentia k  
estaba viviendo un hermoso sueño, no tardo mucho en quedarse dormida en los  
fuertes y protectores brazos de Miroku, mientras k este la abrazaba como si  
cuidara de lo mas valioso en este mundo, y es que para el, Sango lo era.  
  
=============================================================  
Notas de la Autora:  
Que les parecio este capitulo, pense que seria bueno poner algo de romance  
en el ^^  
No se olviden de dejarme algun review con algun comentario, duda o lo que  
sea con respecto a la historia vale?  
Bueno creo que eso es todo........Sayonara n _ 


	6. Capitulo 6: Recuerdos

Konnichiwa!!! Espero que les este gustando el fic ya traigo otro capitulo de esta historia, en el que hablare mas bien unicamente sobre Hitomi, esto es para hablar mas acerca de ella y revelar mas cosas acerca de su personalidad y cosas asi.  
  
Kiomi: fue en la mejilla pork si hubiera sido en la boca perderia emocion ya que apenas esta comenzando la historia n_n  
  
SangoSakura: grax por tu review amiga espero k sigas leyendo mi fic  
  
Muxias grax a las dos por su review  
  
'' están pensando  
******* cambio de escena  
[ ] los personajes están narrando  
  
( ) notas de la autora  
  
Capitulo 6: Recuerdos  
  
No hacia mucho k Hitomi había llegado a su casa, al parecer había algo k la estaba molestando, ni siquiera ceno, tan solo subio a su habitación, dejo sus cosas, y dejo aquel reconocimiento k ese mismo dia le habian dado en un closet junto con otros mas y algunos trofeos, todos permanecían ahí, lejos de su vista, como si a Hitomi le molestara verlos. La chica se dejo caer en su cama con la cara hacia la almohada, cerro los ojos por unos momentos y comenzó a murmurar algo Hitomi- no se para k se molestan (dijo seria y con algo de molestia en sus palabras) Hitomi- ni k realmente les importara si soy buena en algo o no..................todos son iguales (dijo mientras su tono de voz se volvia mas frio) ........tan solo lo hacen por su propio beneficio...............por el buen nombre de la escuela ........... creen k con un tonto reconocimiento como ese podria sentirme feliz...........son iguales a los abuelos (dijo mientras cerraba fuerte mente los ojos y undia su cara en la almohada) Después de unos minutos se giro un poco y quedo de frente a su mesa de noche, de donde tomo un de los portarretratos k ahí tenia. Hitomi- si tan solo todo hubiera sido diferenta- susurro (sus ojos ahora ya no se mostraban frios, mas bien se veian tristes, puso su mano sobre el vidrio de la fotografia)  
  
[ Recuerdos de Hitomi (Aquí comienza a narrar ella)]  
  
Todo mi sufrimiento comenzó desde el momento en k forme parte de la familia Sagara, pork precisamente tuve k ser una Sagara??, eso es algo k jamas entendere ......... mi familia, si es k puedo llamarlos asi, su unico interes eran los negocios de la familia y claro, la magia, y como no serlo, siendo ellos el segundo clan mas poderoso no solo de Hong Kong, (donde yo naci) sino de todo oriente, siempre tan reconocidos y respetados por ser el Clan Dragon, eso es absurdo......... muchos deben creer k en esta epoca ya no existe la magia, ja si los escucharan mis abuelos seguramente seria lo ultimo k dirian, ellos son de la clase de personas k quieren imponer su voluntad sobre todas las cosas, especialmente sobre mi y mi hermano, siendo ellos las dos personas mas importantes del clan, creyeron k podian decidir sobre nosotros. Toda la familia estaba empeñada en k mi hermano y yo, por ser la nueva generación del clan, debiamos esforzarnos en incrementar nuestras a habilidades y dedicarnos de entero a ellas, cosa k no nos agrado mucho k digamos; desde muy pekeños recibimos un duro entrenamiento para incrementar nuestros poderes, ademas de k tb aprendimos las artes marciales orientales. Todo esto por el buen prestigio del clan, como el abuelo decia, pork debiamos preocuparnos por poner en alto el nombre de una familia k tan solo nos veia como algo k podia aumentar su buena fama; A diferencia de mi hermano, yo poseo un gran poder espiritual y una rara habilidad para sanar heridas, mas no puedo realizar hechizos y conjuros magicos como mi hermano, yo soy mas bien, lo k se podria llamar, una miko. Mis abuelos eran muy exigentes en el entrenamiento k me dieron para manejar mis poderes. No me molesta el k quisieran k aprendiera a controlarlos, sino k no lo hacian por mi, lo hacian por el nombre del clan, era lo unico k les importaba a mi abuelo, mi abuela y a los demas miembros del clan. Como me gustaria haber tenido una familia normal, todo hubiera sido muy distinto, y seguiríamos juntos. Mi padre no habria tenido k ir a esa estupida reunion aquel dia, pero sobre todo, no hubiera ocurrido ese accidente............. mi padre seguiria vivo (las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, pero las limpio al instante) tb mi madre aun estaria aki, como mi padre habia muerto, ella como la esposa del antiguo lider, tomo su lugar ante el clan. Sin embargo el dolor por la muerte de mi padre fue demasiado y mi madre cayo enferma, la deprecion y el dolor la consumieron y poco después ella tb nos dejo a mi y a Zein, aun recuerdo k ese dia tb sonreia, aunk detrás de esa sonrisa habia demasiada tristeza, trate de ser fuerte pero no pude, como se suponia k fuera fuerte si acababa de perder a dos de las dos personas k mas amaba en el mundo, por suerte tenia a mi hermano y sabia k el no me dejaria, el era el unico capaz de consolarme y reconfortarme; por su parte, mi abuelo nuevamente se convirtió en lider del clan y como tal comenzó a querer ejercer su voluntad, el es una persona corrupta y mis padres nunca lo dejaron hacer lo k el quiso; pienso k por eso les dio gusto k mis padres murieran, esa es otra cosa por la k odio a los abuelos; aun recuerdo como se puso cuando Zein y yo nos mudamos a Tokio, creyo k podria impedirlo pero mi madre dejo todos los derechos sobre mi a mi hermano, y cuando cumplio su mayoria de edad me trajo a vivir con el aki a Tokio donde el iba a terminar sus estudios; el no keria dejarme los abuelos pork sabia k no soportaria estar ahí, por eso y desde entonces han pasado 5 años, el deseaba mas k nada convertirse en doctor y fue por eso k 2 años después de llegar aki me dijo k debia irse a estudiar al extranjero, me senti triste pork de nuevo alguien k quiero se alejaria de mi, el me dijo k podia irme con el si keria, pero yo me negue, sabia k ser doctor era su sueño y yo no me convertiria en un estorbo para el, al principio me dijo k no me dejaria por nada, pero fue entonces k yo le dije k debia hacerlo, sin importar k yo estuviera o no sola, lo k mas kiero es ver a mi hermano feliz, y se k si cumple su sueño lo sera; desde entonces no he vuelto a tener a alguien tan cercano a mi como aquello a lo k nombran , un ``mejor amigo´´ , y es k desde hace mucho comprendi k no es bueno apegarse tanto a una persona, ya k al final, es mas doloroso cuando este se aleja de ti, esta es una lección k aprendi muy bien, ya k la vida se a empeñado en quitarme todo aquello k quiero, ahora k lo recuerdo, cuando me mude a Tokio con mi hermano me personalidad era muy distinta a la de antes, era mas reservada y siempre estaba triste, después de un tiempo, tuve dos buenos amigos, ellos vivian a la vuela de nuestra casa y nos volvimos muy unidos, sus nombres eran Makoto y Touji, ellos eran hermanos,pero nuevamente el destino se encargo de arrebatármelos, un dia le pedi a mi hermano k me llevara a su casa, pero cuando iba camino a su casa, escuche un fuerte rechinido de llantas, no entendi k era, pero algo me decia k las cosas no estaban bien, cuando llegue pude ver a Makoto y la madre de Touji incada en el suelo abrazando el cuerpo de su hijo, llegue corriendo hasta donde estaban todos, al verlo, no pude hacer otra cosa mas k estallar en llanto, nuevamente habia perdido a alguien muy querido; recuerdo k mi hermano se acerco a mi y me abrazo tratando de reconfortarme. Su familia no tardo mucho en mudarse, estaban destrozados; de nuevo me quede sola con mi hermano,por eso k desde entonces he mantenido cierta distancia con las personas, no quiero volver a sufrir, pero tampoco quiero k los demas vean mi sufrimiento, no quiero ser considerada una chica debil, pienso k si lo comparto con ellos sera mas doloroso cuando se alejen,, pork asi sera, simpre es asi ,por eso debo mostrarme despreocupada y ''alegre'' frente a las demas personas, no quiero volver a sufrir, por eso debo ser fuerte, aunk en el fondo mi corazon ansia sentir nuevamente aquel cariño k brindan las personas. [fin de la narración] Después de recordar todo esto, Hitomi se kedo profundamente dormida, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y brillo con la luz de la luna como si de un cristal se tratara, pero aun mantenia junto a su pecho la fotografia , en ella aparecia ella, de pequeña, junto sus padres y su hermano, cuando eran felices, como ella solia decirlo.  
  
================================================================ Notas de la Autora: Que mala soy, que triste vida le di a Hitomi , pero bueno, todo es por conveniencia de la historia ^ ^ onegai recuerden dejarme algun review con sus dudas, comentarios o lo que sea ,después de leer el capitulo vale? Matta ne ^ ^ 


	7. Capitulo 7: La excursón a la misteriosa ...

Ohayou ^ ^ como han estado?? ya estoy de vuelta quiero agradecerles a  
Mile y a SangoSakura por sus reviews n_n arigatou gôzaimasu amigas!!!  
Y los demas no olviden dejarme sus reviews después de leer la historia  
vale? ^^  
  
'' estan pensando  
******* cambio de escena  
[ ] los personajes estan narrando  
( ) notas de la autora  
  
Capitulo 7: La excursión a la misteriosa cueva  
Kagome e Inuyasha se encontraban frente al arbol sagrado, el corazon de  
Kagome latia fuertemente pues las palabras del joven hanyou la tomaron por  
sorpresa  
Inuyasha: Kagome, Kikio ya no me interesa, ella es solo parte de mi pasado,  
ahora lo unico k kiero es k estes a mi lado............... Kagome (decia  
mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de ternura a Kagome)  
Kagome: Inu......ya....sha (apenas si podia pronunciar su nombre)  
Inuyasha tomo a Kagome por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el, estaban muy  
cerca, y tan solo unos milímetros separaban sus labios, Kagome estaba en el  
cielo, cuando estaban a punto de concluir aquel beso..............sintio  
algo humedo en su mejilla.....  
[ fin del sueño]  
Buyo se encontraba al lado de Kagome, habia estado lamiendo su mejilla  
hasta k ella desperto.  
Kagome: (aun medio dormida) Buyo .....asi k eras tu (dijo como reproche,  
después vio el lugar donde se encontraba)  
Kagome: huh? estoy en mi habitación  
Inuyasha: (k apenas se habia despertado) y en donde esperabas estar?? ¬¬  
Kagome: olvidalo.......eso quiere decir k fue solo un sueño k decepcion ;_;  
Inuyasha: o_o?? Y a ti k te pasa ahora Kagome, si no te apresuras  
llegaras tarde  
Kagome: (reaccionando) es verdad, se me olvidaba, hoy iremos de excursión k  
bien!!!!  
Inuyasha: Feh! No se pork te emocionas, es casi lo mismo k lo k hacemos en  
el Sengoku u_u  
Kagome: claro k no, en el Sengoku solo nos la pasamos buscando a Naraku y  
recolectando fragmentos  
Inuyasha: y eso k??  
Kagome: olvidalo u_u , me ire a arreglar  
Dicho esto Kagome salio de la habitación y en poco tiempo se arreglo para  
salir rumbo a la escuela.  
[con Hitomi]  
Hacia poco k se habia levantado, al hacerlo pudo darse cuenta de k sus ojos  
estaban algo rojos  
Hitomi: de nuevo estuve llorando (dijo sin animos y después suspiro) no  
tiene caso, mejor me arreglo o se me hará tarde.  
Hitomi tomo su uniforme, se baño y al poco tiempo estuvo lista, bajo a la  
cocina y comio lo primero k encontro, no tenia deseos de cocinar y nadie le  
diria algo por ello.  
Una vez k termino salio de la casa y se marcho a la escuela.  
Ya ahí, pudo ver como sus compañeros de clase estaban reunidos alrededor de  
unos autobuses k los llevarian al lugar programado; tb estaban los alumnos  
del salon B y esk los profesores kisieron k los grupos B y C (el de ella)  
fueran juntos.  
Hitomi camino hacia su grupo, pero se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kagome  
Hitomi: "esa chica....es con la k choque el otro dia" – penso viendo a  
Kagome- "es chica no es como las demas, sinto algo en ella k.........."  
Profesor: Sagara k haces aki, deberias estar con tus compañeros, los  
autobuses ya van a partir (le dijo el hombre k acababa de acercársele)  
Hitomi: claro profesor, ya iba para allá n_n (y diciendo esto, Hitomi fue  
con sus compañeros y abordo el autobús)  
Todos los alumnos iban en sus respectivos transportes, ya llevaban mas o  
menos media hora de recorrido, y es k el lugar al k irian estaba algo  
lejos.  
Kagome iba muy entretenida platicando con sus amigas y divirtiéndose con  
sus compañeros, cosa k por sus viajes al Sengoku casi no podia hacer.  
Por otro lado, Hitomi no habia despegado la vista de la ventana, habia algo  
k la hacia sentir rara, no sabia k era, pero tenia un extraño  
presentimiento de k no seria un viaje normal, al menos para ella; tuvo k  
dejar estos pensamientos de lado pork sus compañeros empezaron a llamarla y  
a pedirle k entrara al pequeño concurso de canto k ellos mismos habian  
hecho, y es k ese tipo de cosas eran las siempre hacian durante los  
viajes..  
Al fin habian llegado, su destino era una extraña cueva en medio de un  
bosque, los profesores a cargo escogieron ese lugar pork dentro de la cueva  
se formaban unos extraños cristales y ese seria el tema de un trabajo k  
aplicarian.  
Cuando llegaron cada grupo entro con su profesor, y es k aunk la cueva se  
veia pequeña, la verdad es k era muy grande; Desde el momento en k entraron  
Hitomi pudo sentir una gran cantidad de precensias dentro de la cueva, pero  
no pudo ubicar el origen de estas.  
Después de un largo discurso hacerca de los origenes de la cueva y los  
cristales dejaron k los alumnos tomaran notas y pasearan por el interior de  
esta.  
Chica 1: ey Hitomi k te parece si vamos por alla  
Hitomi: en un momento, primero kiero ver algo aquí (dijo sonriendo)  
Chika 2: quieres k vallamos contigo?  
Hitomi: no en seguida las alcanzo  
Las 2: de acuerdo (y se marcharon dejando a Hitomi sola)  
Hitomi comenzo a caminar al fondo de la cueva, tenia el presentimiento de k  
ahí encontraria lo k buscaba  
Hitomi: "debo encontrar de donde provienen estas presencias, pero lo mas  
extraño es k no parecen ser la presencia de una persona, o por lo menos un  
espiritu, su aura es diferente.....k podran ser"  
Hitomi siguió caminando, no sabia pork pero sentia k conocia aquella cueva,  
y comenzo a sentir un sentimiento de nostalgia al estar ahí  
Llego al fondo de la cueva pero no encontro nada, sin embargo las  
precensias se hacian mas fuertes, algo la hizo pensar k podrían estar del  
otro lado del muro k habia frente a ella, coloco su mano sobre el para ver  
si podia encontrar la forma de atravesarlo, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa  
al ver k el muro se iluminaba y era jalada hacia adentro; antes de k el  
resplandor desapareciera pudo escuchar una voz de mujer k le decia: "te  
esperaba"  
Después, se dio cuenta k estaba aun en la cueva, pero se encontraba de  
espaldas al muro, era como si toda la cueva estuviera alreves, comezo a  
caminar hacia donde se veia luz, y se encontro con algo k la dejo  
completamente sorprendida.  
  
============================================================  
Notas de la Autora:  
Que les parecio? Lo se esta algo corto n_ñU gomen por eso, pero es que ya  
lo tenia escrito y a decir verdad asi estan algunos de los que siguen -_-U  
, jejej pero bueno como dece la abuelita del comercial: "eso ya es otra  
historia" ^^U  
=  
De quien era la voz? Porque Hitomi fue jalada al otro lado de la cueva?  
Que creen que se haya encontrado al otro lado??  
Pues la respuesta a estas preguntas se iran revelando en el desarrollo de  
la historia asi que dejen sus reviews para seguir subiendo capitulos ^^ ok?  
Nos vemos.......matta ne n_ 


	8. Capitulo 8: Un extraño lugar

Mi esta de regreso, como les va, espero k mejor k a mi u_u ......ya casi se  
acaban mis vacaciones ;_; adios tiempo libre y hola tareas @_@ , k mal  
Pero lo bueno de todo es k vere a mis amigos y empieza el relajo nuevamente  
jejejej  
Bueno ahora si a lo k iba, aki esta el siguiente capitulo de mi historia ^^  
Dark-Sango-chan: holas, pues si, ya los tengo escritos  
hasta..........mmm.....mejor no digo ^^U jjejej, pero si tratare de subir  
los capitulos en el menor tiempo posible, solo espero k nada se interponga  
n_n  
  
'' están pensando  
******* cambio de escena  
[ ] los personajes están narrando  
( ) notas de la autora  
  
Capitulo 8: Un extraño lugar  
  
Hitomi estaba frente a lo k parecia ser una mujer k estaba siendo devorada  
por unas extrañas criaturas (N.A. supongo k ya saben en cual cueva esta ^  
^) no podia creer lo k veía, k clase de criaturas eran esas y k hacia esa  
mujer ahí; se asusto un poco, pero después se dio cuenta del estado en k se  
encontraban y dedujo k debían estar ahí desde hace muchos años atrás, pero  
aun así no salía de su asombro.  
Trato de acercarse al cuerpo de la mujer k permanecia allí, frente a ella,  
apenas dio unos pasos y unas imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza  
rápidamente.  
Hitomi: k fue eso?? – "k fueron esas imagnes?"  
En la mente de Hitomi aparecían varias imágenes, una tras otra, en todas  
aparecía la mujer k estaba frente a ella, en algunas solo veía su rostro,  
en otras mas veía como luchaba con esas criaturas, pero lo k mas le  
sorprendió fue el parecido de esa mujer con ella.  
Hitomi: (algo agitada y con las manos en la cabeza) "no entiendo, pork veo  
estas imágenes?" – lo mejor será k salga de aki, seguramente es por la  
concentración de presencias k vi esas imágenes. (diciendo esto comenzo a  
caminar por donde ella creyó haber llegado hasta k logro salir del interior  
de la cueva, pero lo k vio la sorprendió aun mas.  
Hitomi: no puede ser.........donde están los autobuses??.............y los  
demas alumnos??.......ademas este lugar luce muy distinto al bosque al k  
llegamos hay mas árboles y mas vegetación  
Comenzo a analizar la situación, tal vez aquella luz la llevo a un lugar  
completamente distinto al k se encontraba, le parecia algo increíble, pero  
no le agradaba la idea de k así fuera; podia sentir la presencia de varias  
criaturas, tal vez podría investigar mas, pero si estaba en un lugar  
desconocido, no keria convertirse en el alimento de alguna criatura  
extraña; ya comenzaba a desesperarse, así k decidió investigar, no le  
gustaba esperar a k las cosas pasaran, lo k fuera a suceder sucedería, así  
de simple, comenzo a caminar y tomo una rama k encontró en el suelo, si se  
aparecía una criatura frente a ella, no le iba a poner las cosas tan  
fáciles. No se habia alejado mucho de la cueva cuando escucho unos ruidos  
detrás de ella.  
Hitomi: (girándose) huh? k fue...... ahh!!!  
Al girar se encontró con lo k parecia ser un ciempiés, pero eso no era  
todo, su tamaño era sorprendente, era gigantesco.  
Hitomi: pero k es esto??? ........ de donde salio esta cosa???? O_o  
El ciempiés se abalanzo sobre Hitomi pero esta con un hábil salto logro  
esquivar el ataque del insecto gigante, no por nada estudio la mayor parte  
de su vida artes marciales chinas.  
Hitomi: (con la cara azul) k rayos le sucede a esta cosa, con lo k odio a  
los insectos ¬¬..........ahhh!!!!  
Al ciempiés no le hizo mucha gracia k su presa se le escapara puesto k  
comenzo a atacar nuevamente a Hitomi, k tuvo k correr para no ser alcanzada  
por le monstruo.  
Hitomi: k rayos sucede??......si es un sueño, quiero despertar ya!!!!! (se  
decia a si misma mientras corría) – "pero k estoy haciendo?? No debo huir ,  
no soy ninguna chica débil"  
Hitomi se detuvo, se dio media vuelta y se coloco frente al ciempiés,  
utilizaría sus poderes de miko para acabar con la criatura, hacia tiempo k  
no los usaba, pero eso no significaba k estuviera fuera de forma, comenzo a  
concentrar sus poderes en una de sus manos mientras corría, utilizaría la  
técnica k le enseño su hermano años atrás  
**Flash back**  
Zein: escucha bien Hitomi, si concentras tu poder espiritual en tu mano,  
podrás lograr k tu poder se transforme en una especie de barrera o tb  
puedes utilizarla como un arma (le decia su hermano con una sonrisa en su  
rostro)  
Hitomi: (ojos de brillitos) en serio puedo usarlo como un arma  
Zein: (con una enorme gota en la cabeza por la actitud de su hermana) si  
claro, pero creo k no deberias usarlo de esa manera, eres muy inexperta y  
seguramente te harías daño tu sola  
Jajajjajajjjjaj  
Hitomi: eso no es cierto , ya veras pronto lograre dominar esa técnica  
¬¬**  
**Fin del Flash back**  
Hitomi se encontraba frente al monstruo a punto de soltar su ataque, pero  
algo llamo su atención, o mejor dicho alguien........ la voz de una niña se  
oía muy cerca de ahí  
Niña: señor Jaken, venga aki tb hay muchas flores (la niña la gritaba a un  
sapo de color verde k iba mas atrás de ella)  
Jaken: - (pensando) "hay esa mocosa, siempre se va a donde quiere, parece k  
nunca se cansa, si no fuera pork el amo bonito ya me habría desecho de la  
mocosa" - (mientras Jaken pensaba en sus cosas, Rin llego al lugar donde  
estaba Hitomi, y el ciempiés parecia haber cambiado de parecer con respecto  
a Hitomi, ya k ahora iba tras de Rin)  
Rin: (gritando) señor Jaken!!!!!!  
Hitomi: (desde otro lugar) nooo, correeee!!!!  
Pero cuando Hitomi se acerco corriendo para evitar k el ciempiés atacara a  
Rin, este golpeo el suelo y Hitomi salio impulsada hasta el interior de la  
cueva.  
Hitomi: (levantándose con dificultad) rayos, me descuide...  
Rin: (desde afuera) ahhhhhhhhhhh  
Hitomi: la niña!!!! – (Hitomi llego corriendo a la entrada de la cueva,  
pero una barrera le impidió el paso)- pero k sucede, pork no puedo salir???  
El ciempiés se abalanzo contra Rin, Hitomi cerro fuertemente los ojos, no  
keria ver.  
Hitomi: (gritando aun con los ojos cerrados), ya basta!!!!!!!, no se k hago  
aki pero ya me quiero ir!!!!!!!!!!! – (de nuevo una intensa luz rodeo el  
cuerpo de Hitomi y esta poco a poco comenzo a desvanecerse, Hitomi se  
percato de ello, miro nuevamente el lugar donde estaba Rin, no habia  
escuchado ningún grito por parte de ella, lo primero k vio fue un hombre de  
largos cabellos plateados y vestimenta blanca y roja, este habia acabado al  
ciempiés de un solo golpe, lo ultimo k vio antes de desaparecer  
completamente fue a Rin correr al lado del hombre de cabellos plateados.  
[en otro lugar]  
Hitomi abrio lentamente los ojos, al parecer nuevamente se encontraba en su  
"mundo" por así decirlo, se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, se  
reunió con su grupo y partieron de regreso a la escuela para k los alumnos  
pudieran regresar a sus casas.  
===============================================================  
Notas de la Autora:  
Como la ven , supongo k ya se habran hecho a la idea de la mujer k se  
encontro Hitomi no? Ademas Hitomi ya fue al sengoku!!! Aunk fue por muy  
poco tiempo jejejej ^^U  
Pero bueno recuerden dejar reviews para poder seguir subiendo capitulos n_  
Chaito ^^ 


	9. Capitulo 9: El misterioso libro

Ohayo minna ^^ ya estoy de regreso, perdon por la espera pero es que ya  
regrese a clases y eso me quita mucho tiempo para subir los capitulos , y  
por cierto que pasa, no sean malitos y dejen reviews nada les cuesta  
jajajja  
Bueno ahora se ya les dejo el capitulo ^^  
  
'' están pensando  
******* cambio de escena  
[ ] los personajes están narrando  
( ) notas de la autora  
  
Capitulo 9 : El misterioso libro  
  
El sol comenzaba a esconderse y el cielo comenzaba a adquirir un suave  
matiz naranja, por las calles se veía a muchas personas caminar rumbo a sus  
hogares o a cualquier otra parte. Una joven de cabello castaño oscuro  
caminaba con una gran seriedad reflejada en sus ojos, parecia estar  
meditando en algo.  
Hitomi: lo que ocurrió esta tarde no fue ningún sueño, esa luz, esa luz fue  
la causante de llevarme a aquel lugar, pero que lugar era?? (estas y otras  
preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de Hitomi mientras doblaba en una esquina  
y entraba por una puerta de un gran establecimiento, una biblioteca para  
ser mas exactos. Comenzo a caminar por entre los pasillos buscando el libro  
que utilizaría para su investigación; cuando por fin lo encontró lo tomo,  
pero al momento de sacarlo, el libro que estaba al lado se cayo y tuvo k  
recogerlo, al momento de tomarlo sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su  
cuerpo, ignoro esto y tomo el libro en sus manos, era muy antiguo puesto k  
las pastas estaban maltratadas y con mucho polvo, pero eso no era lo  
importante, sino el titulo de dicho libro: La historia oculta acerca del  
Sengoku Jidai.  
************* mientras con Kagome**********  
Hacia un par de horas que kagome habia llegado a su casa y por supuesto  
Inuyasha ya la estaba esperando para que se marcharan al Sengoku, por no  
decir que estaba impaciente, y el hecho de tener que esperar a que Kagome  
preparara sus cosas lo impacientaba mas y mas  
Inuyasha: Kagome date prisa, no se porque no preparaste tus cosas desde  
ayer (reclamaba el joven hanyou visiblemente molesto)  
Kagome: Inuyasha deja de quejarte y mejor ayúdame a bajar mi equipaje ¬¬  
(le dijo en el mismo tono)  
Inuyasha solo se limito a exclamar un "Feh!"  
Kagome: -"porque se comporta así??, apenas ayer todo estaba muy bien, hasta  
una disculpa me pidió.......bueno no importa" (suspiro Kagome resignada,  
esa era la forma de ser de Inuyasha, y aunque en ocasiones le irritaba que  
fuera así, era el hombre que le habia robado el corazón, y que amaba por  
sobre todas las cosas, aunque el no sintiera lo mismo; pero Inuyasha no  
pensaba lo mismo, ya que el tb pensaba en sus propios "enredos" amorosos)  
Inuyasha: -"debemos regresar pronto al Sengoku para poder acabar con  
Naraku, pero sobre todo para poder hablar con Kikio, las cosas no pueden  
seguir así, mis sentimientos por fin están claros, y tanto ella como Kagome  
deben saberlo, solo espero que Kikio me comprenda y que Kagome aun sienta  
lo mismo por mi" (pensaba un esperanzado Inuyasha)  
Una vez Kagome tuvo listas sus cosas se despidió de su madre, sota y su  
abuelo  
Kagome: bueno ya nos vamos, nos vemos en unas semanas (dijo mientras  
entraba al cuarto del pozo junto con Inuyasha y sus familiares la despedían  
con un "regresa pronto" y "cuídate mucho" ; Kagome estaba a punto de saltar  
por el pozo cuando sintió el fuerte brazo de Inuyasha tomarla por la  
cintura, mientras un leve rubor aparecía en las mejillas de Inuyasha que  
paso desapercibido por Kagome debido a la oscuridad del cuarto; de esta  
forma ambos saltaron juntos rumbo al Sengoku donde los esperaban sus  
amigos)  
**************Con Hitomi*************  
Ya llevaba una buen rato leyendo el viejo libro que encontró, era un libro  
bastante interesante, por no decir increíble, dicho libro hablaba de una  
manera muy distinta a la que se hablaba en los libros de texto sobre la era  
Sengoku, hablaba de una epoca en donde los seres sobrenaturales, es decir,  
monstruos, demonios, espíritus y demas, vivían en constantes peleas por el  
poder contra los humanos; peleas que siempre terminaban con innumerables  
muertes en ambos mandos. Tambien hablaba en detalle de los mas poderosos y  
reconocidos Taiyoukais, un de ellos llamado Inutaisho, cuyo poder era bien  
reconocido en las tierras del norte y otras regiones, su poder era tal que  
su sola presencia era capaz de someter a pueblos enteros. Eso a Hitomi le  
parecia algo realmente sorprendente, si era cierto lo que estaba escrito,  
podría decirse que lo que todos conocían sobre el Sengoku, no eran mas que  
mentiras, ya que habian dejado de lado esa información, pero pensándolo  
bien, quien en su sano juicio creería que en esa epoca vivían ese tipo de  
seres, sonrió para si misma con esa idea, ella lo estaba creyendo; continuo  
con su lectura, pero su mirada se detuvo en un párrafo en especial, ahí se  
mencionaba que el poderoso Taiyoukai habia tenido dos hijos; uno de ellos,  
el mayor, un poderoso youkai de largos cabellos plateados, y una mirada tan  
fría que dejaba helado a aquel que miraran, y su solo nombre infundía  
terror en aquellos que lo escucharan...Sesshoumaru (susuro, no entendía por  
que, pero en ese momento el recuerdo del hombre que habia acabado con el  
ciempiés gigante en aquel momento coincidía con la descripción del libro,  
pero eso era algo imposible, eso significaría que debió haber retrocedido  
500 años en el tiempo para poder haber llegado a la era Sengoku, sonaba  
absurdo, pero no encontraba otra explicación; el sonido de la bibliotecaria  
sono por el altavoz sacando a Hitomi de sus pensamientos, la biblioteca  
estaba a punto de cerrar y debía darse prisa, tomo sus libros y fue al  
mostrador a registrarlos, la bibliotecaria se asombro al ver el viejo  
libro, pues no recordaba que formara parte del material de la biblioteca,  
Hitomi aprovecho la situación y después de regatearle un poco, la  
bibliotecaria accedió a venderle el libro, de esta forma Hitomi salio con  
rumbo a su casa.  
Cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue comer algo, después subió a su  
habitación y se dejo caer en la cama, estaba algo cansada y no tardo mucho  
en quedarse dormida.  
*************en el Sengoku************  
Inuyasha y Kagome habian llegado con sus amigos que los esperaban en la  
aldea de la anciana Kaede, como ya era muy tarde, Inuyasha accedió a la  
petición de Kagome de pasar ahí la noche y partir a la mañana siguiente.  
Todos platicaban tranquilamente y cenaban en la caballa de Kaede, por esos  
momentos se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad indescriptible, esos eran los  
momentos que mas apreciaban tanto Kagome como los demas, de vez en cuando  
era necesario relajarse para olvidarse de los malos ratos que el malvado de  
Naraku les hacia pasar.  
Después de la cena todos se dispusieron a dormir, pues mañana les esperaba  
un día difícil, Inuyasha se encontraba recostado en una de las ramas del  
arbol sagrado, cuando vio pasar una de las serpientes de Kikio se paro de  
inmediato y se dispuso a ir a su encuentro, pero esta vez se le veía  
decidido y un susurro salio de su boca: "ya es hora"  
=================================================================  
Notas de la Autora:  
Este es el 9ª capitulo de la historia ^^ que les parecio  
Inu salio corriendo en busca de Kikyo ¬¬ , pero les prometo que se llevaran  
una sorpresa en el siguiente capitulo ^^  
Aquí esta mi mail  
coolgirl_kawaii@hotmail.com  
siempre se me olvida ponerlo al final de los capitulos ^^UU  
ahí tambien pueden mandarme sus comentarios, o lo que sea que quieran n_n 


	10. Capitulo 10: Comienzan los problemas

Hola soy yo de nuevo n_n, debido a la tardanza en actualizar pense que  
seria bueno subir dos capitulos , tal como vieron en el capitulo anterior  
inu salio en busca de Kikio, pero no se apuren, les aseguro que no le dare  
una linda esena a "esa" ¬¬, pensaba dejarlos en suspenso con el anterior  
pero mejor decidi subirlo ^^  
Vamos ahora con la historia  
  
'' están pensando  
******* cambio de escena  
[ ] los personajes están narrando  
( ) notas de la autora  
  
Capitulo 10: Comienzan los problemas  
  
La noche habia llegado, y la luna se mostraba en todo su esplendor,  
iluminando los alrededores con su hermoso brillo plateado; todo era  
tranquilidad, o al menos eso parecia.  
Inuyasha caminaba a paso rapido para poder encontrarse con Kikio, pero esta  
vez era distinto, sus deseos de verla eran muy distintos a otras ocasiones,  
esta vez quería verla para dar por terminada su "deuda" con ella.  
Poco a poco fue acercándose al lugar, una brillante luz lo guiaba, pero  
aunque no estuviera le seria fácil llegar, pues el aroma de la persona k  
buscaba se encontraba en el aire.  
Cuando por llego, pudo verla, estaba parada frente a el, con una sonrisa en  
su rostro, sus ojos, aunque se mostraban tranquilos, mostraban un brillo de  
resentimiento y amargura en ellos. Continuo caminando hasta quedar a unos  
cuantos pasos de ella, esa era su oportunidad de aclarar las cosas de una  
vez por todas y no la perdería por nada en el mundo.  
Inuyasha: Kikio.....(dijo en un susurro)  
Kikio: Inuyasha te estaba esperando (dijo mientras se acercaba a el y lo  
abrazaba, inuyasha no respondió al abrazo, tan solo se quedo quieto,  
inmóvil, y sobre todo callado)  
Kikio: Inuyasha k sucede....estas muy distante (pregunto con algo de  
extrañeza dado el comportamiento del hanyou)  
Inuyasha: Kikio, es necesario que hablemos (la tomo de los hombros y la  
separo de él, el modo tan serio de hablar de Inuyasha desconcertó un tanto  
a Kikio, pero procuro ocultarlo)  
Kikio: y de k quieres k hablemos?? (pregunto de lo mas normal del mundo)  
Inuyasha: Kikio, lo que te voy a decir es algo difícil de explicar, pero  
quiero k sepas k fuiste alguien muy importante para mi, ocupaste un lugar  
muy especial en mi corazón, pero......(guardo silencio por unos instantes,  
mientras en la cabeza de Kikio resonaba la palabra "fuiste" k quería decir  
con eso, la expresión de Kikio ahora era de la de una sorpresa mayor, pero  
trato de ocultarlo)  
Inuyasha: Kikio, mis sentimientos por ti ya no son los mismos k hace 50  
años (al fin se animo a hablar), durante ese tiempo han ocurrido muchas  
cosas, pero la mas importante de todas fue la trampa de Naraku, la cual  
hizo k nos odiáramos todo este tiempo, ademas.....(no termino de decirlo  
pues una enfurecida Kikio lo interrumpió)  
Kikio: pero k es lo k me estas diciendo Inuyasha!!! Que ya no me  
amas??!!!!! Es eso??!!!! Seguramente todo es obra de esa mujer, ella debio  
haberte hacho algo para k me digas todas estas cosas, Inuyasha esa tonta  
mujer lo único k quiere es separarnos no lo vez? Otra vez piensas  
traicionarme?!!!  
Inuyasha: Eso no es verdad!!!! (grito) Kikio la única que se ha encargado  
de separarnos has sido tu, tu y ese maldito rencor que sientes hacia mi, un  
rencor k no tiene ninguna razon de ser, yo en ningún momento te he  
traicionado así que no me vengas con eso ahora!! , solo en algo tienes  
razon, amo a Kagome y no permitiré que nada en este mundo la aleje de mi!!  
(la mirada de Kikio mostraba una enorme ira, pero sobre todo, humillación,  
Kikio se sentía humillada por las palabras de Inuyasha, pero debía  
mantenerse firme, no iba a perder algo que era suyo, por que así era, la  
vida de Inuyasha le pertenecía, y no permitiría que se fuera con esa mujer  
)  
Kikio: Inuyasha ....(trato de suavizar un poco su tono de voz) estas muy  
equivocado si piensas que todo lo que he hecho a sido para ayudar a Naraku  
(Inuyasha aunque estaba molesto presto atención a lo que le decia Kikio) –  
Inuyasha todo lo he hecho para ayudarte, de no ser porque Naraku tenia los  
fragmentos, no te habrías esforzado tanto en incrementar tus poderes y así  
poder derrotarlo o me equivoco?  
(Inuyasha la miraba fijamente, en parte era cierto, como Naraku tenia en su  
poder los fragmentos se habia hecho todo lo posible por incrementar sus  
poderes y tambien logro manejar a la perfección el colmillo de acero; Kikio  
miro a Inuyasha con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro al ver que sus  
palabras surtieron efecto en Inuyasha)  
Inuyasha: Kikio, talvez tengas algo de razon en eso,.................. pero  
aun así, mis sentimientos ya están claros, y aunque lo que hiciste fuera  
para ayudarme, no puedo seguir engañándome ni a ti ni a mi mismo, lo que  
siento por ti ya no es amor (dijo serio el hanyou)  
Kikio: pero Inuyasha...(fue hasta donde estaba Inuyasha y lo abrazo)  
Inuyasha, no puedes hacerme esto (dijo fingiendo un tono de dolor en su  
voz) , yo no he dejado de amarte , a pesar de lo que ha pasado , yo aun te  
amo (al momento de decir eso, fue acercando su rostro al de Inuyasha, el  
cual se sorprendió un poco y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y fue entonces  
que Kikio beso a Inuyasha)  
Inuyasha: (separándose de Kikio) porque hiciste eso Kikio??  
Kikio: no me digas que te molesto inuyasha (dijo tratando de fingir k no  
entendía lo que le decia)  
Pero lo que ninguno sabia, o mejor dicho Inuyasha no sabia, era que un par  
de ojos cafes habian visto toda la escena y la dueña de estos habia sañido  
corriendo, sin darse cuenta piso una rama que al momento de romperse hizo  
reaccionar a Inuyasha)  
Inuyasha: que fue eso?  
Kikio: no creo que sea nada por lo que debas preocuparte, o seria mejor  
decir: "NADIE"  
Inuyasha: a que te refieres Kikio?  
Kikio: (sonriendo cínicamente) que no te das cuenta Inuyasha? Esa mocosa  
estuvo aquí, y seguro que después de ver esto no volverá a confiar en ti  
Inuyasha: Kikio, (la sujeto por los hombros) como no entiendo por que haces  
esto pero no dejare que alejes a Kagome de mi lado, si intentas algo contra  
ella no me detendré por nada y te aseguro que te lo cobrare caro (la miro  
fijamente, en sus ojos se veía una gran determinación e ira)  
Kikio: (soltándose de Inuyasha, por primera vez la forma en que la veía no  
le gusto en lo absoluto) Inuyasha...(dijo en su habitual tono frio) es  
mejor que no me amenaces, solo quiero que recuerdes bien que tu vida me  
pertenece, y no dejare que me cambies por esa mujer, primero me encargare  
de acabar con tigo (diciendo esto tomo su arcomy apunto con una de sus  
flechas a Inuyasha) y después acabare con esa mujer  
Inuyasha: ya te dije que no dejare que la toques (avanzo hacia donde estaba  
Kikio, esta se sorprendió y trato de soltar la flecha, pero Inuyasha fue  
mas rapido y sujeto la mano de Kikio impidiendo que pudiera hacer algo y le  
dio una bofetada que aunque no fue muy fuerte, la arrojo hacia un lado)  
Kikio: (en el suelo) maldito (susurro) INUYASHA ERES UN MALDITO!!!!, como  
te atreviste a ponerme una mano encima (dijo totalmente indignado mientras  
con su mano tocaba su mejilla, pero enseguida se puso de pie) jamás te lo  
perdonare Inuyasha!!!! Ya veras que muy pronto me encargare de llevarte al  
infierno a ti y a esa mocosa, no sabes de lo k soy capaz Inuyasha!!! (y  
diciendo esto desapareció entre las sombras)  
Inuyasha: (susurrando) no Kikio, tu eres la que no sabe de lo que soy capaz  
si le haces algo a Kagome. (de esa forma camino a la aldea con solo un  
pensamiento: Kagome)  
=================================================================  
Notas de la Autora:  
Como la ven  
Inu ya le dijo a Kikio que no la ama ^____________^  
Jejeje me gusto mucho escribir esa parte, al fin la zombi mal hecha tuvo lo  
que merece (jajaj pero no descansare hasta desaserme de ella ^^)  
No olviden dejarme sus reviews vale?  
O escibanme a mi mail:  
coolgirl_ kawaii@hotmail.com  
para que me dejen sus comentarios o lo que quieran  
chaito n_n 


	11. Capitulo 11: Problema tras problema

Hola, este es el 11º capitulo de mi historia, como ya les habia dicho  
seguire subiendo los capitulos del fic, asi que sigan leyendo   
  
Dark-Sango-chan y K-gome gracias a las dos por sus reviews me da gusto que  
sigan leyendo mi fic, como ya no veia reviews nuevos comenzaba a  
preocuparme U, pero es bueno saber que ustedes aun lo leen.  
Arigatou gozaimasu por sus reviews  
En este capitulo habra mas de los problemas amorosos entre Inuyasha y  
Kagome, de esos que solo ellos tienen   
Ahora si la historia  
  
'' están pensando  
  
cambio de escena  
  
[ ] los personajes están narrando  
  
( ) notas de la autora  
  
Capitulo 11: Problema tras problema  
  
Inuyasha corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a la aldea, si Kagome lo había visto  
con Kikio lo mas seguro es que hubiera malentendido las cosas y estuviera  
molesta con el, y no la culpaba, lo único que esperaba es que ella  
estuviera dispuesta a escuchar sus razones.  
  
Se apresuro a entrar a la cabaña, se acerco sigilosamente y la vio, dormía  
tranquilamente, o por lo menos eso parecía, por lo que decidió esperar  
hasta la mañana para hablar con ella; pero lo que no sabia es que Kagome no  
estaba dormida, en el momento en que salió, unas lagrimas que luchaban por  
salir resbalaron por las mejillas de la joven.  
  
A la mañana siguiente todos pudieron sentir un aire extraño entre Inuyasha  
y Kagome, no se habían hablado en toda la mañana, habían visto a Inuyasha  
tratar de acercársele a Kagome, pero esta siempre lo evitaba, pero lo que  
mas les preocupaba esa mirada de profundamente triste en Kagome, mientras  
que Inuyasha se mostraba pensativo, pero sobre todo preocupado y nervioso,  
algo raro en el, no sabían lo que les pasaba a esos dos, lo único que se  
les ocurrió fue "de nuevo se pelearon" , no pudieron evitar soltar un  
suspiro de resignación, esos dos nunca cambiarían y eso les hacia pensar  
que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran confesarse sus sentimientos.  
  
Kagome: vengan todos ya casi esta listo el desayuno!!!!! (grito desde una  
fogata donde había estado cocinando)  
  
Sango: (fue la primera en acercarse) Kagome-chan ..........emmmh......  
  
Kagome: (tratando de lucir normal) que sucede Sango-chan?  
  
Sango: Kagome...es k yo...(la joven exterminadora no sabia si preguntar, no  
quería poner mas triste a su amiga haciéndola recordar algo desagradable,  
pero si no sabia lo que le pasaba no podría ayudarla)  
  
Kagome: Sango-chan estas bien? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea nn  
  
Sango: bueno Kagome-chan, lo que sucede es que eh notado, que algo no anda  
bien entre Inuyasha y tu, y aunque ya han tenido otras peleas antes, no se,  
siento que ahora es diferente  
  
Kagome: (un poco triste) ahh, es eso.... – (en esos momentos Sango se  
arrepentía de haber tocado el tema, pues los ojos de Kagome comenzaron a  
brillar como si fuesen llorar)  
  
Sango: Kagome-chan, yo lo siento.....no debí preguntar (dijo acercándose a  
su amiga y sentándose a su lado)  
  
Kagome: (limpiándose las pocas lagrimas que lograron resbalar por sus  
mejillas) no Sango-chan, esta bien, no era mi intención preocuparlos,  
es solo que al fin he comprendido que Inuyasha nunca me vera como ve a  
Kikio (en la mente de Kagome aparecieron los recuerdos de la noche  
anterior)  
  
Kagome relato brevemente lo ocurrido a Sango, aunque haciendo un esfuerzo  
sobrehumano para no estallar en llanto, no quería que sus amigos la vieran  
así, y mucho menos Inuyasha.  
  
Sango: - "así que fue por esa mujer" – Kagome-chan, no te preocupes, ya  
veras que muy pronto .......  
  
Miroku: (que acababa de llegar) – muy pronto que señorita Sango  
  
Kagome: (tratando de cambiar el tema) no es nada monje Miroku, cosas sin  
importancia n  
  
Shippo: (saltando a los brazos de Kagome) Kagome ya vamos a comer, tengo  
mucha hambre y Kirara también  
  
Kirara- meow!!!  
  
Kagome: claro que si Shippo  
  
Miroku: (gritando) oye Inuyasha, ven baja la comida ya esta lista!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha- .................  
  
Miroku- Inuyasha no seas descortés y baja  
  
Shippo- ese perro tonto debe estar enfermo, no ha bajado de ese árbol en  
toda la mañana  
  
Kagome- (tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible) Inuyasha, ven a comer!!  
  
Inuyasha con solo oír la voz de SU Kagome despertó de su trance y llego con  
los demas k empezaron a comer.  
  
Inuyasha- (frente a Kagome) Kagome yo.........  
  
Kagome- toma (extendiéndole un plato de ramen) debes tener hambre  
  
Inuyasha- ahh?...si gracias  
  
Todos menos Kagome: (pensando) "Oo?? Dijo gracias"  
  
Inuyasha- .... "rayos, debo hablar con Kagome, sin duda debe estar muy  
molesta, ni siquiera me ha dejado explicarle lo que paso" (pensó mientras  
miraba de reojo a Kagome)  
  
Shippo: mmmmm Kagome la comida que tu preparas siempre sabe muy bien  
  
Kagome: gracias shippo, me alegra que te guste mi comida nn  
  
Shippo: claro que si!!, yo no soy como otros que no saben apreciar a una  
buena mujer como tu Kagome (dijo esto viendo feo a Inuyasha, y recibiendo  
un golpe U)  
  
Inuyasha: haber si así aprendes a quedarte callado  
  
Shippo: wuaaaa Kagome el perro tonto me pego (corriendo a los brazos de  
Kagome)  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha ..... Osuwari!!  
  
Inuyasha: ........ (después de recuperarse del efecto) porque hiciste  
eso!!!?  
  
Kagome- por pegarle a shippo!!  
  
Inuyasha- Feh! (en eso se dio cuenta de que Kagome lo miraba con tristeza)  
– "pero que hago, lo menos que quiero es pelearme con Kagome"  
  
Miroku: valla que bueno es ver que las cosas estén bien entre ellos  
nuevamente nn  
  
Sango: (a Miroku) excelencia no debería decir eso, podría empeorar las  
cosas  
  
Miroku: pero si no dije nada malo (cara de niño regañado)  
  
Sango: olvídelo uu  
  
En ese momento un remolino apareció frente a ellos, que dejo ver la figura  
de un joven de cabello negro sujeto en una coleta y vestido de pieles  
  
Kouga: Hola Kagome, como esta mi bella mujer (tomando las manos de Kagome)  
  
Kagome: este... muy bien, gracias joven Kouga UUU  
  
Kouga- Kagome, te noto triste, te sucede algo malo??  
  
Kagome- no....estoy bien joven Kouga U  
  
Inuyasha: (separándolos) pero que has venido a hacer aquí lobo rabioso  
  
Kouga: pues que no ves bestia, he venido a visitar a MI mujer  
  
Inuyasha- acaso estas loco? , tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí   
  
Kagome: oigan....  
  
Kouga- pues yo no pienso lo mismo, ahh y ya se!, de seguro fuiste tu quien  
puso triste a MI Kagome  
  
Inuyasha- que has dicho miserable??!!!   
  
Kouga- lo k oíste bestia   
  
Inuyasha: GRRR!!!!!! Escúchame bien lobo rabioso, Kagome no es ni será tu  
mujer oíste!!!  
  
Kagome: oigan!!  
  
Kouga: pero que dices, Kagome es mi mujer por eso...  
  
Kagome: YA BASTA!!!!! ´  
  
Inuyasha y Kouga: Oo  
  
Kagome: escúchenme muy bien los dos, yo no soy un objeto por el que puedan  
decidir, Kouga, yo no soy tu mujer, tu ya tienes una prometida que te esta  
esperando, su nombre es Ayame por si lo habías olvidado(dijo con un deje de  
ironía) y tu Inuyasha (en sus ojos comenzaron a acumularse las lagrimas) no  
entiendo porque sigues este juego, tu ya tienes a Kikio no?? Entonces deja  
de comportarte así cada vez que viene Kouga, pero sobre todo, ya deja de  
estarme ilusionando con tus tontos arranques de celos!!! No ves que me  
lastimas!!!!?? (sus palabras dejaban ver todo el dolor que sentía la joven,  
era como si de esa manera pudiera liberar un poco la presión que su corazón  
estaba sintiendo)  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome, yo.....  
  
Kagome: (de espaldas a Inuyasha) no digas nada Inuyasha, ya me quedo muy  
claro, tu siempre vas a amar a tu querida Kikio, fui una tonta al pensar  
que podrías fijarte en mi por eso eh decidido marcharme, no pienso  
interponerme mas entre ustedes, me voy Inuyasha (y diciendo esto se hecho a  
correr, dejando a todos sorprendidos. dejando a todos sorprendidos)  
  
=============================================================  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Que les pareció? Kagome ya no aguanto y les dejo algunas claras a Inu y a  
Kouga,  
  
Pero ahora que piensa marcharse, creen que Inu lo permita?  
  
Le dira lo que siente por ella?  
Mas enredos entre Inuyasha y Kagome, pero todo tiene una razon de ser.  
En el proximo capitulo habra una linda escena Inu/Kag   
  
Dejen reviews!!!!!  
  
Matta ne 


	12. Capitulo 12: Solo tú

Hola a todos!!! Como les va?, espero que tan bein como a mi , porque hoy  
tuve examen y estoy segura de que me va a ir muy bien!!! ademas saque un  
diez en química y eso me pone muy feliz   
Pero bueno, antes dije que no dejaban reviews, pues ahora les agradezco  
muchísimo a todos ya que me han dejado ya muchos reviews. ARIGATOU MINNA  
CHAN!!!!!

Hitoki-chan- gracias por tu review, espero que sigas leyendo el fic y  
dejando reviews vale? Disfruta el capitulo

K-gome- que bien que te este gustando, y con respecto a la escena entre  
Inu/Kag ya no vas a tener que esperar, ya que aquí esta el capitulo, espero  
que te guste y con lo de Kikio, no te preocupes que me desare de ella  
ejejej pero para eso falta, asi como dicen lo mejor se deja para después   
. grax por tu review.

Yami-Battousai- no te preocupes yo tb suelo olvidarme de los fics que leo  
nun, gracias por el review, por cierto ya deje uno en tu historia y espero  
que pronto pongas la continuación, porque esta muy bueno .

Dark-Sango-chan- hello amiga, que bueno que segues aqui , aquí esta el  
capi con las escenas Inu/Kag ojala que te guste tanto como a mi hacerlo

Miles- Grax por seguir leyendo mi historia, espero que te guste el capitulo  
y que sigas leyendola si? Thanks por el review

Kalita- tienes razon, creo que la verdad siempre le toca la peor parte a  
Kagome, y aparte lidiar con los cellos de Inu y Kouga fue mucho, ya era  
hora que los parara jejej. Gracias por tu review.

Atsutane- Gracias que bueno que te guste el fic, que bueno que te animaste  
a leerlo aquí ya esta el capitulo 12 espero que te guste.

1000 gracias a todos   
  
'' están pensando  
cambio de escena  
[ ] los personajes están narrando  
( ) notas de la autora  
  
Capitulo 12: Solo tu  
  
Kagome corría con todas sus fuerzas, debía alejarse, no quería seguir ahí,  
cerca de el, aunque lo amara, su corazón no era capaz de soportar tanto  
dolor al verlo al lado de esa mujer, pronto llegaría al pozo, pero no sabia  
si tendría las fuerzas como para irse, aunque le doliera esa situación, no  
podía imaginarse como seria vivir sin tenerlo cerca; por su parte Kouga  
pensó que lo mejor seria irse no si antes advertirle a Inuyasha que se algo  
le pasaba a Kagome, la pagaría muy caro,, Inuyasha no tardo mucho en  
reaccionar e ir a buscarla.  
Se había detenido, y no solo porque las lagrimas que brotaban  
incontrolablemente de sus ojos le impedían la visión, algo había hecho que  
se detuviera, cuando alzo la vista, pudo ver que estaba justo frente al  
árbol sagrado, todos los recuerdos de su estancia en esa epoca llegaron a  
su mente, tanto los momentos alegres junto a Inuyasha y sus amigos, como  
los mas tristes y dolorosos, como el que presenció la noche anterior.  
Flash back  
Kagome había ido a buscar a Inuyasha, ya que vio k se marcho  
apresuradamente al bosque, iba tan preocupada por lo que le pudiera pasar  
que no se percato de unas serpientes roba almas que rondaban por ahí.  
Cuando llego, sintió su corazón oprimirse contra su pecho..............ah  
estaba Inuyasha........con "ella"  
Kikio: pero Inuyasha...(fue hasta donde estaba Inuyasha y lo abrazo)  
Inuyasha, no puedes hacerme esto (dijo fingiendo un tono de dolor en su  
voz) , yo no he dejado de amarte , a pesar de lo que ha pasado , yo aun te  
amo (al momento de decir eso, fue acercando su rostro al de Inuyasha, el  
cual se sorprendió un poco y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y fue entonces  
que Kikio beso a Inuyasha)  
sintió que todo su mundo se le venia abajo, no quería mirar, sintió su  
corazón romperse en miles de pedazos, no lo soporto mas y se fue de ahí, no  
soportaba verlos besarse "tiernamente" , debía aceptarlo, nunca habría  
lugar para ella en el corazón de Inuyasha.  
Fin del Flashback  
Kagome: (se dejo caen de rodillas frente al árbol sagrado)) porque...  
porque me tenia que pasar esto a mi, porque yo.... lo único que he  
conseguido es sufrir.....(dijo susurrando mientras las lagrimas fluían de  
sus ojos con toda libertad  
Inuyasha: Kagome (susurro hacia poco que había llegado, y al verla sentada  
junto al árbol, tan indefensa y frágil, se le partía el corazón, porque el  
era el causante de su llanto)  
Kagome: (de espaldas a el) Inuyasha (dijo mientras se ponía de pie) que  
haces aquí, si vienes a detenerme, quiero que sepas que no.......  
Inuyasha: Kagome, yo he venido pork .............Kagome no quiero que te  
vallas........  
Kagome- a si?(aun de espaldas a el) No te creo Inuyasha, para que podrías  
quererme aquí?  
Inuyasha- como que para que?, te necesito Kagome!!!!!....... no quiero que  
te alejes de mi lado, yo.......es que yo....  
Kagome: (interrumpiendo a Inuyasha) ya lo se  
Inuyasha: lo sabes?? (confundido) , pero Kagome....tu....  
Kagome: si Inuyasha lo se.....(girándose para velo a la cara) se que para  
ti solo soy un rastreador de fragmentos!!!!! , Inuyasha no es necesario que  
me lo repitas a cada momento, cada vez que lo haces me haces sentir que  
solo soy un objeto que usas a tu conveniencia y no me gusta!!!,ya no lo  
soporto!!! pork no mejor le pides a Kikio que te ayude, por lo que vi ayer  
las cosas parecen haber mejorado entre ustedes y estará mas que gustosa de  
ayudarte  
Inuyasha: Eso no es cierto!!!!! (se estaba acercando a Kagome, aunque  
estuviera molesta, su aroma seguía tan puro como siempre por lo que quiso  
acercarse mas a ella para poder disfrutar de su dulce aroma, pero Kagome  
notando su cercanía había retrocedido hasta topar con el tronco del árbol)  
Kagome- a no? ...entonces?.........ah ya se........seguramente es porque me  
parezco a ella no?, así sientes que te esta acompañando en todo momento  
(dijo en un tono de sarcasmo, pero el solo pensar en esa posibilidad le  
causaba un gran dolor) pues déjame decirte algo Inuyasha, yo no soy Kikio,  
no puedo creer que después de tanto no te haya quedado claro!! (al fin  
Kagome había estallado, si se iba a marchar dejaría las cosas claras)  
Inuyasha- que no es por eso!!! (estaba justo frente a Kagome, apoyo sus  
brazos en el tronco justo a cada lado de la joven y ahora la tenia atrapada  
entre el y el árbol)  
Kagome: huh? (un poco desconcertada y sorprendida)  
Inuyasha- ya te dije que no es por eso (dijo suavemente al oído de Kagome,  
la cual estaba mas roja que ni el mismo haori de Inuyasha)  
Inuyasha: Kagome, no se que viste ayer pero te puedo asegurar que mis  
razones para ir a ver a Kikio no eran las que tu supones, yo quería hablar  
con ella para dejar algo claro, solo eso,(Kagome lo veía sorprendida, su  
forma de hablar le decía que no mentía, o al menos eso quería creer)  
Kagome: Ya no se si creerte Inuyasha (dijo bajando la mirada)........no  
quiero volver a sufrir a causa de tus indecisiones, por eso..... (no pudo  
terminar, ya que sintió el cálido abrazo de Inuyasha, era tan  
reconfortante, se sentía desfallecer entre esos fuertes y protectores  
brazos)  
Inuyasha: Kagome, en eso te equivocas, ya no tengo ninguna  
confusión,....por fin me he dado cuenta de que la persona a la que he  
amado, siempre a estado a mi lado apoyándome (Inuyasha tenia su cabeza  
apoyada en el hombro de Kagome)  
Kagome: (apenas si podía hablar) que...que quieres decir.........quien es  
esa persona?? (quería saberlo, quería saber de una vez por todas la verdad,  
para así poder tomar una decisión, ya se estaba preparando para la cruel  
verdad, pero la tierna sonrisa de Inuyasha le hizo olvidarse de todo cuanto  
había en su cabeza)  
Inuyasha: (sonriendo y hablando suavemente)tonta, pero quien mas podría  
ser, la única a la que amo en verdad, ......eres tu, solo tu (esto ultimo  
lo dijo en un susurro al oído de Kagome, que estaba mas que sorprendida,  
ahí estaba Inuyasha diciéndole que la amaba a ella, solo a ella, Kagome  
esta roja a mas no poder, Inuyasha acerco tímidamente su rostro al de ella,  
que a pesar de la impresión, tan solo de dejo llevar por ese momento  
mágico, uniéndose en un cálido beso, capaz de expresar todo lo que hay en  
sus corazones.  
  
==============================================================  
Notas de la Autora:  
Que les parecio? Lindoo no?   
Me encantaria que eso pasara en el anime seria tan lindo ¬  
Pero desafortunadamente Inu no se deside, en fin nun  
Ojala que a todos les haya gustado el capitulo en el siguiente vuelve a  
aparecer Hhitomi (ya la tenia olvidada jejejej) Dejen sus reviews vale?  
Matta ne n-  
Recuerden que mi mail es coolgirlkawaiihotmail.com por si me quieren  
escribir.....bye 


	13. Capitulo 13: La llegada al Sengoku Jidai

Konnichiwa , ya estoy de vuelta, gracias a todos por sus reviews, aquí esta ya el 13º capitulo de esta historia, y tras haberla tenido olvidada un tiempo, Hitomi vuelve a escena (hitomi- ya era hora ¬¬) em..... bueno como les decía, espero que disfruten este capitulo. 

Yami-Battousai- tienes razon, quedo algo corto, creo que este quedo un poquito mas largo; por cierto, estaré esperando la conti de tu fic, gracias por tu review

Kagome-m- amiga aquí esta la conti del fic, espero que te guste, de nuevo gracias por el review.

Hitoki-chan- que bueno que te gustara, ese tipo de comentarios son los que me animan a seguirlo, jejej gracias por el review

Kalita- sip, quedo cortito, sorry pero este esta un poco mas largo. Gracias por tu review

Dark-Sango-chan- me da gusto que te gustara el capitulo, espero que este tambien te guste, por cierto, suerte con tus exámenes.

Capitulo 13: La llegada al Sengoku Jidai 

Un bello día acaba de llegar a la ciudad de Tokio, los cálidos rayos del sol comenzaban a calentar los alrededores creando un ambiente sumamente agradable, los niños jugaban y las parejas salían a disfrutar de tan agradable día.

Sin embargo, en una casa, había una joven que parecía mas interesada en un viejo libro, que en el bello día que yacía afuera.

Desde que Hitomi había encontrado aquel libro se había dado a la tarea de leerlo de principio a fin, le parecía algo realmente interesante el hecho de lo que leía fuera cierto; además hablaba de algunas piedras u objetos con poderes sobrenaturales que eran empleados para incrementar el poder de quien lo usara, o simplemente para destruir.

Hitomi: (leyendo) _"En aquella época existió una poderosa joya capaz de otorgarle grandes poderes al ser que la tuviera en su poder, pues esa joya combinaba el poder de 4 esencias muy poderosas, el nombre de esa joya era Shikon no tama"_

Hitomi: (susurrando) Shikon...no tama ..... ese nombre,.... siento un sentimiento de nostalgia, igual al que sentí al estar en aquella cueva, que será?...........tambien esta esa mujer...... cuando estuve en la cueva me dio la impresión de escuchar su voz (se quedo pensativa)........... ni hablar, no puedo quedarme con la duda, así que iré a esa cueva para ver que descubro tal vez y hasta pueda hablar con aquella mujer, si ya me hablo una vez, no veo porque no lo hará de nuevo (dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo)

Se acerco a su guardarropa y tomo un par de cambios de ropa, así como otras cosas que considero que le serian útiles y las metió a una mochila negra junto con el viejo libro.

Tomo sus cosa y todo el dinero que tenia (que era bastante ya que no solía gastar mucho); en poco tiempo llego a la estación de autobuses y abordo el que la llevaría a la región donde se encontraba la cueva, el camino fue largo, pero aprovecho para pensar un; cuando por fin llego, fue hasta la cueva donde se detuvo un momento en la entrada

Hitomi: -" de nuevo siento estas presencias en la cueva...... será mejor que entre, no tiene caso que pierda tiempo aquí afuera"

Diciendo esto se adentro a la cueva hasta llegar al fondo donde ocurrió lo mismo que la otra vez, coloco su mano en el muro y este se ilumino llevándola del otro lado. Las luces se disiparon y vio nuevamente la figura de la mujer que yacía en el centro.

Hitomi: bien aquí estoy (camino lentamente hasta quedar de frente a la mujer, a medida que se acercaba, sentía un ligero dolor en su costado izquierdo)

Hitomi- "que es este dolor, jamás lo había sentido, es como si proviniera de mi interior" – (levanto la mirada para encontrarse con aquella mujer que yacía rodeada de diversas criaturas)-"quizás suene raro pero..."- si es que me escuchas...... mi nombre es Hitomi Sagara y quiero saber que sucede aquí............huh?, creo que esta indispuesta (dijo con aire irónico).....si es así no tiene caso seguir aquí, tal vez deba investigar en los alrededores aunque aun no se donde estoy (comenzó a caminar a la salida).

............- estas en el Sengoku..........Hitomi (la silueta de una mujer apareció frente a Hitomi)

Hitomi- "en el sengoku?, esa voz" (girándose) "es ella"-........quien...quien eres tu?

............- me alegra que estés aquí, sabia que vendrías, después de todo es parte de ti

Hitomi- que quieres decir con eso, quien eres

...........- soy la sacerdotisa midoriko

Hitomi- que?? oo......entonces...... eso significa que tu.......y yo.........

Midoriko- así es Hitomi, pero antes debes saber algunas cosas sobre este lugar........(dijo ante la mirada atónita de Hitomi)

en otra parte del Sengoku

Inuyasha se encontraba realmente molesto y de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas de odio hacia el houshi que se limitaba a sonreír nerviosamente; mientras que Sango, shippo y Kirara solo veían al houshi con desaprobación; y pues Kagome, ella iba al lado de Inuyasha, aunque algo apenada pues sus amigos la habían visto en una situación un tanto comprometedora con Inuyasha

Flash back

Inuyasha y Kagome estaban a punto de regresar con los demas cuando....

Kagome: Inuyasha estas bien?(al pobre Inuyasha se le había dormido una pierna)

Inuyasha: Feh! No es nada mejor vallamos con lo otros (dijo sin darle importancia, pero en un mal movimiento no piso bien e iba a caerse y sin quererlo tumbo a Kagome junto con el (U) , justo en el momento en que todos llegaban preocupados por su demora, pero al ver la escena los comentarios por parte del houshi no se hicieron esperar, incomodando a la pareja

Fin del Flash back

de solo pensar en ello las mejillas de Kagome se pusieron rojas, no porque realmente hubiera pasado algo, sino mas bien por la interpretación que le dieron sus amigos.

Sango: (rompiendo el silencio) emmm....Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: que sucede Sango? (dijo un tanto fastidiado)

Sango- Inuyasha pienso regresar a mi aldea por unos días, desde la ultima pelea con Naraku mi hiraikotsu quedo dañado y quiero ir a repararlo

Miroku: (tomando las manos de Sango haciendo que esta se sonrojara) señorita Sango no hay necesidad de que valla sola, permítame acompañarla, no quisiera que algo malo le sucediera, no me lo perdonaría.

Sango- (muy roja ) e......bueno.....yo....no es necesario excelencia

Inuyasha- Feh! Es verdad, además debemos seguir con la búsqueda de ese maldito de Naraku.

Kagome- vamos Inuyasha, no seas así acompañemos a Sango(dijo una sonriente Kagome)

Inuyasha- Feh! esta bien vallamos, pero será mejor que sea rápido ¬¬

Shippo- valla parece que el cabeza de perro se ha vuelto menos testarudo ahora que Kagome le hizo caso

PLAF!! (golpe en la cabeza de shippo cortesía de Inuyasha )

De esta forma Inuyasha y compañía partieron con rumbo a la aldea de los exterminadores, pero no sabían que se llevarían una sorpresa ahí.

Cueva de Midorico

Ya casi anochecía, lo que Midorico le había dicho le parecía increíble, de no ser porque era ella quien se lo decía, habría pensado que era una broma; salió de la cueva con muchas ideas en su cabeza, primero estaba el hecho de k se encontraba en una época 500 años antes de su época y segundo, el que ahora debía encargarse de que el poder de una joya no fuese mal utilizado; era extraña toda esa situación, se acomodo en el suelo dispuesta a dormir, mañana seria otro día, , se quedo viendo un pequeño trozo de vidrio rosado (N.A. jeje no se me ocurrió otro adjetivo U) que le "entrego", por así decirlo Midoriko, no tardo mucho en quedarse dormida, solo esperaba que no la esperaran mas sorpresas, pero el destino ya se le había adelantado y le tenia unas cuantas preparadas.

===============================================================

Notas de la Autora:

siempre pregunto lo mismo pero, que les gustó?

Hitomi ha llegado y se encontró con Midoriko y le explico algunas cosas sobre el Sengoku y otras cosillas mas que aun no mencionare jejej

la verdad andaba algo crazy cuando lo escribi y se me ocurrió eso poner a Midoriko hablándole a Hitomi U

Este capitulo me quedo solo un poco mas largo que el anterior, y es que no se me ocurrio que mas ponerle, pero igual espero que les guste.

¿que relación tienen Hitomi y Midoriko?

¿que tarea le dejo Midoriko a Hitomi?

¿que sorpresas les esperan a los personajes?

todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo así que espero que me dejen reviews......Matta ne


	14. Capitulo 14: Encuentros

Konnichiwa!!!! Ya volvi n-n y ya traigo un nuevo capitulo, ya lo tenia  
hecho y cuando pensaba subirlo mi computadora se trabo y no pude hacerlo u-u  
Pero ahora si nada impedira que suba el capitulo!  
Bueno quisiera agradecer alos que me han dejado sus reviews n-n

Dark-Sango-chan- jeje no te preocupes no lo abandonare n-n. Aquí esta el  
siguiente capitulo, ojala te guste y grax por tu review

hitoki-chan- veamos....mmm.. jejej pues tu primera pregunta se va a aclarar  
en este capitulo, y en cuanto a la segunda, aun no te la puedo contestar,  
hay que concervar el misterio n-n. pero espero que sigas leyendo para que  
veas que es lo que pasara n-n. Gracias por tu review

Yami-Battousai- creo que muchos se hicieron a la idea sobre lo ocurrido con  
Hitomi, y eso es algo que se aclarara en este capitulo, y seguro habra  
varios que adivinaron. Gracias por tu review.

Riosaku- que bueno que te gusto, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, espero  
que sigas leyendo y dejando tus reviews. gracias por el review. Bueno ahora si comenzamos con la histotria

'' están pensando  
::::::cambio de escena:::::::::::  
[ ] los personajes están narrando  
( ) notas de la autora  
  
Capitulo 14: Encuentros  
  
Ya podían ver a lo lejos la aldea, habían caminado desde el amanecer para  
no perder tiempo; en cuanto llegaron cada uno se separo para hacer algo  
distinto, Kagome y shippo ponían flores en las tumbas, Inuyasha estaba  
recostado en un árbol, Miroku esperaba a que "SU" Sango terminara de  
reparar su Hiraikotsu y kirara estaba a su lado. 

Kagome camino hasta donde estaba Inuyasha y se sentó a su lado  
Inuyasha- (rodeándola con su brazo) terminaste?  
Kagome- si, por cierto donde esta el monje Miroku?  
Inuyasha- esta con Sango, me sorprende que ese libidinoso no haya hecho de  
las suyas u-u  
Kagome- eso es porque tiene una fuerte razón para cambiar (dijo dejando  
a inu pensando)  
Shippo- oye Inuyasha!!!  
Inuyasha y Kagome- (separándose) Shippo!!!! OO!!  
Shippo-(cara inocente) Inuyasha porque no vas a buscar comida tengo hambre  
;-;  
Inuyasha- Feh! Pero que vergüenza, no eres capaz de aguantar nada  
Kagome- Inuyasha no seas así con Shippo-chan ¬¬ (tomando a shippo en  
brazos) en cuanto termine Sango-chan iremos por comida de acuerdo?   
Shippo- Siii!!!!  
Sango- hablaban de mi? (llego una sonrojada sango en compañía de miroku)  
Kagome- si, le decía a Shippo-chan que cuando llegaran iríamos a buscar algo de  
comida  
Sango- pues yo ya termine con mi Hiraikotsu, podemos ir ya  
Inuyasha- no es necesario que vallamos todos, con que valla yo es mas que  
suficiente  
Miroku- (sonriendo) pues ya que insistes Inuyasha, tu serás quien busque la  
comida   
Kagome- Inuyasha no vallas a ...(no pudo continuar porque sintió una  
presencia)  
Sango- que te sucede Kagome-chan  
Kagome- siento una presencia cerca de aqu  
Inuyasha- que?! se trata de un shikon no kakera?  
Kagome- si...es decir no...., bueno, la presencia es similar a la de uno,  
pero no estoy segura  
Miroku- lo mejor será ir a investigar, puede que sea una trampa de naraku  
Sango- Kirara vamos (kirara se transformo y se fueron a donde Kagome sentía  
la presencia)

::::::::::cerca de ahí ::::::::::::::

Hitomi caminaba por los alrededores, quería buscar una aldea para pedir  
información, hacia poco que había visto una no muy lejos de ese lugar y  
tenia pensado ir ahí.

Hitomi- que desagradable (se había topado con algunos cadáveres de  
soldados) , no me imagine que vería una escena como esta tan pronto ¬¬U  
Hitomi-(poco a poco se fue acercando mas a los cadáveres y tomo una espada  
que se colgó de su cinto) no creo que les moleste la tome (con esto  
emprendió de nuevo su camino)

::::::::::::::::con Inu y compañía :::::::::::::::

Kagome- (iba en la espalda de Inuyasha) ya estamos cerca  
Inuyasha- muy bien...........huh?...huele a youkai  
Sango- puede que sea algún youkai que se apodero de un fragmento  
Miroku- si puede ser, será mejor darnos prisa

::::::::::::::::con Hitomi:::::::::::::::::

Un youkai con forma de una lagartija enorme apareció frente a Hitomi

Youkai- Mujer, tu llevas uno de los shikon no kakera!!!!  
Hitomi- "otra criatura rara" - y eso que? ¬¬  
Youkai- es mejor que me lo entregues, una débil mujer como tu no podr  
hacer nada contra mi!! (diciendo esto se lanzo sobre Hitomi)  
Hitomi- débil? Ya veras lo que esta "débil" mujer te hace ¬¬ (Hitomi saco  
la espada que llevaba en su cintura y ataco al youkai, y como era muy débil  
con un solo corte lo acabo)(N.A. recuerden que es buena en artes marciales y uso de armas n-n)  
Hitomi- y decía que yo era débil ù-úU(en eso escucho unos pasos) huh?  
alguien se acerca...

En ese momento llegaron Inu y los demás y miraron el paisaje: chica con  
ropas "raras" con espada en la mano, youkai en el suelo destrozado,  
presencia de un shikon no kakera (N.A. jeje ustedes entienden)

Miroku- pero si es una jovencita y sus ropas son similares a las de la  
señorita Kagome (N.A. la verdad no mucho n-ñU)  
Inuyasha: se puede saber quien eres tu (preparando su espada para atacar si  
fuera necesario)  
Hitomi- no tengo por que responderte eso ¬¬ ( su mirada se cruzo con la de  
Kagome)  
Hitomi- Higurashi?!!!  
Kagome- Sagara?!!!  
Miroku-(a Sango) tal parece que la señorita Kagome y esa joven ya se conocían  
Sango- Kagome chan, conoces a esa joven?  
Kagome- claro, las dos vamos a la misma escuela , pero dime Hitomi que  
haces aquí?  
Hitomi- pues la verdad yo iba a hacerte la misma pregunta  
Inuyasha- (molesto al verse ignorado) OIGAN!!! dejen de perder el tiempo  
con esa muchachita, ahí que buscar los shikon no kakera que percibió Kagome  
Hitomi- shikon no kakera? oo  
Kagome- Inuyasha no seas descortés ¬¬  
Inuyasha- Feh! Que no ves que no es momento de estar perdiendo el tiempo  
Kagome- Inuyasha.........Osuwari! ù-  
Plaf!! (hanyou estampado en el suelo)  
Hitomi- (viendo a inuyasha) "que raro"- ....huh? -"ese  
muchacho............. se parece mucho a mi hermano..."  
Kagome- ven Sagara, sentémonos y así te explico todo n-nU

(así todos se sentaron en unas rocas que había cerca, se presentaron y  
comenzó el largo relato en el que no pudieron faltar los comentarios de  
Miroku acerca de la relación de Inu y Kagome; Hitomi también les contó como  
había llegado)

Hitomi- ya veo, entonces eres la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa, no me  
sorprende, el día de la excursión note grandes poderes en ti nn  
Kagome- notaste, como es eso Sagara?  
Sango- entonces, Sagara-san, también tienes la habilidad de percibir presencias?  
Hitomi- por favor llámenme por mi nombre, y si, al igual que Kagome, yo  
también poseo grandes poderes espirituales  
Miroku- Señorita Hitomi me gustaría preguntarle algo....  
Todos menos Hitomi- uuUU - mas- un hiraikotsu listo para golpear la cabeza del  
houshi  
Hitomi- si que sucede?  
Miroku-Lo que me sorprende es que la señorita Kagome haya percibido la  
presencia de uno de los shikon no kakera y nos encontráramos con usted,  
acaso posee alguno?  
Todos- OO? caída estilo anime (N.A. jejeje que? el pobre ya cambio )  
Hitomi- si de hecho tengo uno (Hitomi les mostró el fragmento que llevaba)  
Inuyasha- es uno de los shikon no kakera!, como lo obtuviste?  
Hitomi- estaba en la cueva de la Sacerdotisa Midoriko  
Todos: que!!!!?  
Sango- como sabes de esa cueva?  
Hitomi- no sé mucho en verdad, solo lo que ella me cont  
Kagome- ella?.................no me digas que te refieres a..??  
Hitomi- (seria) así es, verán lo que pasa es que cuando yo llegue aquí a  
través de la cueva, la sacerdotisa Midoriko se mostró ante mi y me explico  
la situación con respecto a la Shikon no Tama y me pidió que me encargara  
de que esa perla no cayera en malas manos, que la protegiera y purificara  
en caso de ser necesario  
Sango- que te pidió que la protegieras?  
Kagome- pero porque a ti?  
Inuyasha- Feh! son puros cuentos, si fuera posible porque no se mostró ante  
nosotros en aquella ocasión?  
Hitomi- lo que sucede es... que yo soy la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa  
Midoriko (hitoki-chan le atinaste!! n-n)  
Todos- que!!!!!? OO!!!  
Miroku- entonces a la sacerdotisa que te referías hace unos momentos era...  
Hitomi- así es, es por eso que como la reencarnación de la mujer que creo  
tan poderosa joya, debo encargarme de ver que no sea mal utilizada. (dijo  
esto muy segura de si misma)  
Kagome- pero no tienes porque hacerlo sola  
Sango- si ahora que nos lo contaste puedes estar segura de que te  
ayudaremos  
Miroku- así es, después de todo tambien tenemos como misión recolectar los  
shikon no kakera n-n  
Shippo- siii ahora tu tambien viajaras con nosotros (hasta ese momento  
había estado en las piernas de Hitomi )  
Hitomi- pero.....  
Inuyasha- estas muy equivocada si piensas que podrás tu sola, no duraras  
mucho aquí niña ¬¬  
Miroku- Inuyasha!!!!,...no le preste atención, pero no es mala idea que  
venga con nosotros  
Hitomi- ah.....si, esta bien – "tal vez sea lo mejor" -(pensó una no muy  
convencida Hitomi)  
Shippo- que bien!!  
Kagome- Hitomi no tienes de que preocuparte, para eso estamos los amigos   
Hitomi- "amigos?.." (esa palabra resonó en la mente de Hitomi) eh...si  
claro n-  
Miroku- bien esta decidido, la señorita Hitomi viajara con nosotros a  
partir de hoy.  
Hitomi- se los agradezco  
  
=================================================================  
Notas de la Autora:  
Una vez mas.... ¿les gusto el capitulo? (jejej ya se me hizo costumbre  
preguntar eso n-nU)  
Como ya algunos habian sospechado, Hitomi si es la reencarnación de la  
Saerdoriza Midoriko. Ademas Hitomi empezara a viajar con el Inu-gumi aunque  
parece ser que eso la perturba un poco.  
En el sig. capitulo desafortunadamente aparece de nuevo la zombi mal hecha  
de Kikio ¬¬, pero tenia que hacerlo u-u , pero lo mas importante, sera su  
visita a un viejo "amigo" por asi decirlo n-ñ.  
Espero que sigan dejando sus reviews vale?  
Matta ne n-n


	15. Capitulo 15: Nuevos amigos?

Konnichiwa minna chan!!!!!!! hoy ando de un excelente humor n-n  
Primero porque mi otro fic parece que si les gusto a varias personas, y  
segundo porque hoy ya pude salir con mis amigos y tercero por sus reviews,  
me alegra ver que les gusta la historia n-n

Eh aqui el 15º capitulo de esta historia, pero antes voy a agradecer a los que me han estado dejando sus reviews n-n

Dark-Sango-chan- sip esta historia esta algo larga, es que a la hora de  
desarrollarla me di vuelo con los capítulos y me salieron bastantes, se  
podría decir que la historia apenas va a la mitad n-un. Así que espero  
seguir viéndote por aquí. Grax por tu review

Yami-Battousai- si, supuse que en cuanto publicara el capitulo muchos se  
harían a la idea de la relación de Hitomi con Midoriko n-n . y no te  
preocupes por lo de Kikio, te prometo que la haré sufrir, pero aun no, aun  
debe aparecer un poco mas en la historia, pero cuando llegue el momento la  
haré sufrir jajajaj. Gracias por el review.

hitoki-chan- tienes razon, a veces batallo un poco para hacerlo mas largo  
porque se me van las ideas n-n . y con lo de Kikio, como ya había dicho,  
aun no puedo matarla , pero cuando llegue el momento no dudare en hacerlo  
jajajaj, ya verán que la haré sufrir. Gracias por el review.

'' están pensando

:::::::::cambio de escena:::::::::

[ ] los personajes están narrando

( ) notas de la autora

Capitulo 15: Nuevos amigos??  
  
La mañana era tranquila, ahora Hitomi viajaba con el Inu-gumi, pensaba que  
era lo mejor dado que ellos conocían mejor, (por no decir mucho) la región,  
eso le facilitaría cumplir con el encargo de Midoriko, habían reunido dos  
fragmentos mas, y todos se veían entusiasmados, excepto Hitomi pues aun  
pensaba en la frase que utilizo Kagome y que aun estaba presente en su  
cabeza: "Hitomi no tienes de que preocuparte, para eso estamos los amigos "

Hitomi- "amigos...., cada vez que confío en esa palabra, algo malo  
sucede.......pero porque me sentí así cuando Kagome lo dijo, sentí que fue  
sincero pero..........no!!!, en que cosas pienso, no puedo pensar en eso,  
no ahora!, no puedo confundirme, yo me lo promet  
Sango- Hitomi-chan te ocurre algo, estas muy pensativa?  
Hitomi- eh? No para nada, me encuentro muy bien (trato de sonar normal)  
Shippo- que bueno que Hitomi vino con nosotros   
Kagome- es verdad, entre mas seamos es mas divertido nn  
Inuyasha- Feh, tampoco es para tanto. Además esto no es un juego, lo mejor  
será que busquemos a ese infeliz de Naraku y no perdamos tiempo en cosas  
sin importancia u-  
Kagome- Inuyasha porque te tienes que comportar así ¬¬  
Inuyasha- es que ustedes siempre se distraen con cosas insignificantes, asi  
nunca encontraremos a Naraku ¬¬  
Kagome- Pues tampoco podemos estar toda la vida sufriendo, hay que estar de  
un buen animo para que las cosas salgan bien n  
Inuyasha- Feh! como quieras, yo sigo pensando que perdemos inútilmente el  
tiempo u-  
Kagome- así si ¬¬? Inuyasha..........OSUWARI!!!  
Inuyasha- (en el suelo) por que rayos hiciste eso? ò-  
Kagome- porque eres un grosero  
Inuyasha- Feh! Eso no es verdad ¡!! (y así comienza una típica discusión  
entre los 2)  
Miroku- ya están peleando uu  
Shippo- Inuyasha es un tonto, Kagome lo va a dejar si sigue así y apenas se  
reconciliaron  
Miroku y Sango- (asintiendo)  
Hitomi- huh? que raros (a Miroku y los demás) oigan, y dicen que son  
pareja? o-o?  
Todos- así es nñU  
Hitomi- pero se la pasan discutiendo, y eso que solo llevo unas horas con  
ustedes.  
Sango- es su forma de decirse que se quieren n-ñU  
Miroku- si eso es jejeje n-nU  
Hitomi- o-o????  
OSUWARI!!!  
Todos- n-ñUUUUU  
  
::::::::::::::: En otro lugar:::::::::::::::

Una joven de largos cabellos negros caminaba por entre un espeso bosque, su  
piel era de un tono pálido, y vestía ropas de miko.

Kikio- "maldito Inuyasha, jamás le perdonare lo que me ha hecho y todo por  
culpa de esa mujer, ya vera, me encargare de enviarlos al infierno, y ni  
siquiera ahí dejare que estén juntos" Kikio caminaba decidida a algún lugar, su ojos se mostraban mas fríos que de costumbre, y se podía percibir en ellos un destello de ira, ira que se  
había formado por todo el resentimiento acumulado hacia el único hombre que  
ella había amado, y que se había atrevido a humillarla. (N.A. y me da gusto  
jajajaj )

Kikio- "Inuyasha, espero que estés disfrutando estos momentos, porque muy  
pronto sufrirás mi venganza" Se detuvo, al fin había llegado, después de un largo viaje había llegado a su destino, frente a ella se encontraba una enorme montaña, había una gran  
concentración de espíritus y presencias malignas, la pequeña aldea que estaba al pie de la montaña estaba completamente desierta y cubierta por una espesa neblina, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era subir a lo mas alto de la montaña, con sus serpientes cazo algunas almas que le sirvieron de alimento (N.A. diagh! ¬¬ ) y comenzó a subir la montaña.

Kikio- "ah llegado el momento de poner en marcha mi plan"- (sonriendo) Naraku......

:::::::::::::::::::: Con el Inu-gumi :::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome- oye Hitomi, me gustaría preguntarte algo  
Hitomi- claro de que se trata?  
Kagome- dime, tus familiares saben que estas aquí es decir, saben porque  
estas aqui y lo que vas a hacer?  
Hitomi- (sorprendida) huh? a que te refieres?  
Kagome- a que tal vez tus familiares estén preocupados porque estés aquí.  
Sango- es verdad, a veces Kagome-chan debe regresar a su época por su  
familia, para no preocuparlos, tal vez a tus familiares les preocupa que  
estés aquí sola  
Shippo- si es cierto, tal vez tus papás están tristes porque estas aqu  
solita, bueno aunque ahora estas cono nosotros. (dijo inocentemente, pero  
no sabia que eso afecto a Hitomi)  
Hitomi- "preocupados" - bueno yo.....(su mirada se ensombreció por un  
momento, pero nadie lo noto) no, esta bien, estoy segura de que no hay  
problema n-  
Kagome- estas segura?  
Hitomi- claro antes de venir le avise a mi hermano, se preocupo un poco,  
pero me comprendi  
Sango- y tus padres no lo saben?  
Hitomi- (algo triste) bueno, tal vez...........o tal vez no......... no  
puedo asegurarlo....  
Miroku- que quiere decir señorita Hitomi? (ingresando a la platica,  
Inuyasha iba al frente de todos, y aunque no lo aparentaba también  
escuchaba la conversación)  
Hitomi- (cerro los ojos para evitar que las lagrimas se acumularan en sus  
ojos) mis padres fallecieron hace mucho; mi padre murió cuando tenia 7 y un  
año después murió mi madre.  
Kagome- yo............lo siento mucho Hitomi (Kagome estaba realmente  
apenada, todos se quedaron en silencio)  
Hitomi- (aparentando naturalidad) no hay problema, además tengo a mi  
hermano y con eso me basta –"no debo sentirme triste, debo ser fuerte, me  
lo prometí, debo hacerlo"  
Miroku- Señorita Hitomi lamento mucho lo de sus padres pero sabe que puede  
contar con nosotros para lo que sea.  
Hitomi- "ahí van de nuevo, porque me siento así, siento como si pudiera  
confiar en ellos pero....no debo, no quiero volver a sufrir"- si muchas  
gracias.- "tal ves, sea mejor....."  
Inuyasha- (interrumpiendo) oigan es mejor que descansemos aquí, esta  
anocheciendo y no conseguiremos nada así (dijo en un tono calmado que  
sorprendió a todos, menos Hitomi)

:::::::::::: Con Kikio (N.A. mejor dicho muerta andante y entrometida ¬¬):::::::::::::::::

Se encontraba frente a una cueva en lo alto de la montaña, la presencia de  
la persona que buscaba estaba en todo el lugar, pero se notaba débil;  
camino con cautela hasta que llego frente a el.

Kikio- valla, no me espere encontrarte así, la pelea fue hace tiempo y aun  
no te recuperas, que pena me das Naraku (su tono de voz era frío como  
siempre, pero con un deje de ironía) Frente a ella yacía el cuerpo putrefacto de Naraku, tal como lo había dicho, su cuerpo aun no se reponía de la pelea que tuvo con Inuyasha, aun  
no lograba reconstruir ni la mitad de su cuerpo, las heridas hechas por los  
ataques de Inuyasha y las flechas de Kagome habían dejado muy malherido el  
cuerpo del demonio.

Naraku- Pero si nada menos que la miko Kikio, debo decir que es una  
verdadera sorpresa  
Kikio- pues te sorprenderá mas la propuesta que vengo a hacerte, créeme  
Naraku- y que puede ser, ......... ah ya se, tal ves sean algunos de los  
shikon no kakera que tenia Inuyasha y me los has traído como en la otra  
ocasión  
Kikio- en parte, pero esta vez te eh traído esto (le arrojo una pequeña  
botella, junto a tres shikon no kakeras) con esto no tendrás problemas para  
regenerar tu cuerpo.  
Naraku- y se puede saber porque la gran miko Kikio me daría algo como esto?  
Kikio- digamos que es una pequeña alianza (se dio la media vuelta) lo que  
quiero es ver muerto a Inuyasha y a esa chiquilla que lo acompaña, y tu  
debes querer lo mismo no es así?  
Naraku- así que Inuyasha te humillo y por eso deseas verlo muerto, y todo  
por la joven que es tu reencarnación, una verdadera ironía del destino  
Kikio- (girando hacia Naraku y viéndolo fríamente) que dices? Como.....?  
Naraku- el que este en estas condiciones no quiere decir que no siga al  
tanto de las cosas  
Kikio- ya veo, pues no me importa mucho, solo quiero ver muerto a Inuyasha  
y a esa mujer  
Naraku- pues entonces esto será nuestra "pequeña alianza" pues ambos  
queremos lo mismo no? Solo espero que no te arrepientas  
Kikio- ja! No me hagas reír (diciendo esto camino a la salida) y yo espero  
que puedas cumplirlo esta vez Naraku (dicho esto salió de la cueva)  
Naraku- (contemplando la botella) valla, valla , Kikio se cree muy astuta,  
pero dejemos que haga las cosas a su manera, o mejor dicho, que crea que  
así es jajajajaja (bebio el contenido de la botella al poco tiempo mas  
espíritus y criaturas llegaron al lugar y fueron absorbidos por Naraku, y  
poco a poco su cuerpo fue tomando forma, ahora solo debía esperar el  
momento preciso, se giro hacia uno de los rincones de la cueva y vio una  
especie de capullo, .............las cosas se ponían interesantes.  
  
=================================================================  
Notas de la Autora:  
Jejejej una ves mas n-n les gusto?  
Tal como vieron, la kikiperra se "alio" con Naraku, pero el ya tiene sus  
propios planes  
Hitomi se siente rara viajando con Inu y los demás, hay confusión en su  
cabeza.  
Tal vez me tarde un poquito en subir el siguiente capitulo porque no estoy  
muy segura de dejarlo como lo tengo escrito, así que sean pacientes oki?  
No se olviden de dejarme sus reviews vale? Porque sin ellos no puedo subir  
mas capítulos n-n.  
Matta ne.


	16. Ccapitulo 16: Separacion inesperada

Ohayo minna chan!! Como estan, siento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar  
pero es que no habia tenido tiempo, primero porque andaba algo presionada  
con la escuela y segundo porque mi compu tuvo algunos problemas para  
conectarse a la red y por eso no pude subir el capitulo, pero tratare de no  
demorar tanto la proxima vez.

Bueno ahora quiero agradecerles a mis amigas

Dark-Sango-chan- si la verdad estoy haciendo ver malvada a kikio, pero es  
porque a mi parecer es una mujer realmente cruel y malvada que solo busca  
beneficiarse de las situaciones, incluso con el pobre inu, pienso que si el  
usaba la perla ella tambien salia ganando porque asi ya no la tendría que  
cuidar.  
Pero esa es solo mi opinión y tienes razon, todo depende de la forma en que  
las personas juzguen a los personajes, pero a mi en lo personal me cae mal  
kikio jejeje.  
Gracias por tu review. chao

hitoki-chan- me alegra ver que te guste la historia, y si tienes mucha  
razon me quedo corto el capitulo anterior, (asi como algunos de los  
anteriores n-nU) pero creo que este ya me quedo mas largo, al menos mas que  
los otros, espero que sea de tu agrado. Gracias por el review n-n .chao  
Ahora si despues de por los reviews comenzemos con la historia que por eso  
estoy aquí n-nU

====================================

'' están pensando  
:::::::::cambio de escena:::::::::  
[ ] los personajes están narrando  
( ) notas de la autora

Capitulo 16: Separación inesperada

Ya era de noche, todos dormian tranquilamente despues de un largo camino:  
Inuyasha estaba rescostado junto a un arbol y Kagome estaba a su lado, el  
la abrazaba por la espalda; Shippo dormia junto a Kirara al lado de Hitomi;  
y Miroku y Sango no estaban, hacia unos momentos se habian levantado, la  
unica que lo noto fue Hitomi, que tambien estaba despierta, estaba muy  
confundida, estando con Inuyasha y los demas se sentia realmente bien, eran  
como una familia, y eso era algo que no tenia desde hacia mucho, y le daba  
miedo que todo terminara y quedara nuevamente sola.

Hitomi- "que puedo hacer? Entre mas estoy con ellos mas los aprecio,  
talvez........." (acariciando la cabeza de Shippo) "tal vez si puedo  
confiar en ellos talvez ahora sea diferente y ya no me sentire sola, y  
podamos ser............... (sonriendo) amigos"

Giro la cabeza en dirección a donde se suponian que dormian Sango y Miroku  
y no pudo evitar sonreir nuevamente

::::::::::::::Con Miroku y Sango::::::::::::::::

Sango- houshi-sama ahhh (bostezando) que es lo que queria decirme, es muy  
tarde  
Miroki- señorita Sango lo que e voy a decir es muy importante y a la vez  
difícil para mi decircelo.  
Sango- (preocupada) que sucede houshi-sama?  
Miroku- (tomando las manos de Sango) Señorita Sango es solo que  
yo,......queria decirle que.....  
Sango- (bastante sonrojada n-n) oo  
Miroku- Señorita Sango me he dado cuenta de que siento algo muy especial  
por usted, tal vez le sorprenda, pero me eh enamorado completamente de  
usted(dijo mirándola fijamente)  
Sango- (roja como tomate) Houshi-sama yo oo..... espero que esto no  
se trate de una broma (dudo un momento pero vio en la mirado del monje una  
gran sinceridad y......amor?)  
Miroku- Sango, como puedes decir eso, se que soy un mujeriego, pero lo que  
siento por ti es verdadero, no pude haberme enamorado de otra que no fueses  
tu, te amo (N.A.kawaiiiii)  
Sango- Houshi....(corrigió) Miroku, no sabes lo feliz que me haces con esto  
Miroku- entonces Sango, tu...... (no pudo seguir, pues Sango coloco su dedo  
en sus labios)  
Sango- asi es, yo tambien te amo Miroku, pero deberas corregir ciertas  
actitudes, de acuerdo?  
Miroku- como tu digas mi linda Sango, por ti hare lo que sea necesario  
(sonriéndole)

Diciendo esto ambos se abrazaron y se unieron en un beso, un beso que ambos  
habian deseado por mucho tiempo y que ahora podian disfrutar, pues con ese  
beso demostraban el gran amor que sentian el uno por el otro. 

:::::::::::::::En un bosque lejano a ese::::::::::::::::

La imponente figura de un hombre de largos cabellos plateados y una fria e  
imponente mirada dorada descansaba al pie de un frondoso arbol (N.A  
wiiiiiii sesshoumaru vuelve a escena ), cerca de el descansaba su  
sirviente con forma de sapo y una niña pequeña junto a un dragon de dos  
cabezas.

Sesshoumaru- (mirando a la niña) "porque acepte que viniera con migo, mas  
aun, porque la revivi, se supone que como el gran youkai que soy deberia  
despreciar a los humanos, mas sin embargo permito que una viaje con migo,  
(viendo a Jaken) creo que primero me desharia de el antes que de  
Rin.........pero ahora eso no tiene importancia, debo concentrarme en  
encontrar a Naraku, el tonto de Inuyasha no lo tan hizo tan mal dejándolo  
malherido, pero al final sere yo quien acabe con el " (cerro sus ojos y se  
quedo dormido) 

:::::::::::::::::::: A la mañana siguiente con el Inu-gumi::::::::::::::::::::

Todos se levantaron muy temprano, y despues de desayunar siguieron con su  
camino; Caminaban por una zona rocosa, a su derecha estaba una enorme  
montaña, y mas a su izquierda una peligrosa pendiente, pues si te acercabas  
mucho era posible que cayeras.

Kagome- que bien dormi (recordando como la tenia abrazada Inuyasha) y tu  
Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha- Feh! pues regular uu  
Hitomi- Inuyasha deberias ser sincero n-n– "que bien se siente, ya puedo  
ser yo misma"  
Miroku-(tomado de lamano de Sango) la señorita Hitomi tiene razon,  
deberias expresar lo que sientes  
Sango- lo que pasa es que a Inuyasha aun le da algo de pena (dijo algo  
divertida)  
Shippo- se supone que yo soy el niño y puedo decir mas fácil que Inuyasha  
lo que siento   
Hitomi- (cargando a Shippo) eso es porque eres un niño muy maduro Shippo  
Inuyasha- a como molestan, porque no se meten en sus asuntos   
Todos: jajajajajaj  
Hitomi- pero se ve que hay alguien mas que ya se ah sincerado verdad?  
(viendo a Miroku )  
Miroku- eh? Si..jejejeje  
Kagome- no saben el gusto que me da que sean pareja, se ven muy bien juntos  
Shippo- lo que si es que miroku tendra que dejar de cortejar las  
jovencitas de las aldeas  
Sango- asi es, pero ya llegamos a un acuerdo verdad Miroku?  
Miroku- si asi es mi linda Sango...jejejej  
Hitomi- huh?  
Sango- que sucede Hitomi-chan?  
Hitomi- se acerca,........... siento una presencia como la de los Shikon no  
kakeras  
Kagome- es verdad yo tambien puedo sentirla  
Inuyasha- tal vez sea ese miserable de Naraku. Esta vez lo acabare  
Miroku- no debemos precipitarnos Inuyasha  
Sango- lo mejor sera actuar precavidamente.

De repente el suelo comenzo a temblar y una criatura de apariencia  
desagradable se mostro ante ellos, era de un color verde amarillento y  
despedia un olor muy desagradable, tenia tantaculos muy largos, en lo que  
parecia ser su cuerpo se podian ver partes de otros monstruos como ojos,  
cabezas, y otras mas.

Inuyasha- de donde rayos salio esta asquerosa criatura, su olor es igual  
al de Naraku  
Shippo- (tapándose la nariz) guacala que cochino!!! , parece que nuca se a  
bañado  
Kagome- tiene el fragmento en el interior de su cuerpo  
Hitomi- (sacando su espada) pues abra que sacárselo  
Youkai- jajjaj jamas podran conmigo es mejor que me den los Shikon no  
kakeras!!!!  
Miroku- debe ser una de las extensiones de Naraku, no sera facil vencerlo  
Sango- estoy de acuerdo (preparando su hiraikotsu, al igual que los demas  
sus armas)  
Inuyasha- eso no importa, le quitare el fragmento a como de lugar (diciendo  
esto se lanzo contra el youkai pero al momento de cortarla esta se unio  
nuevamente, mientras que algunos tentáculos de la criatura atacaban a los  
demas)  
Inuyasha- que rayos paso?  
Miroku- (luchando con un tentáculo) parece ser que tiene la habilidad de  
regenerarse  
Kagome- (lanzando sus flechas) tambien los tantaculos vuelven a unirse  
Hitomi- (desaciendose de algunos tentáculos con su espada) Inuyasha!!! Todo  
es por el Shikon no kakera, mientras no se lo quites seguira  
reconstruyéndose!!!  
Inuyasha- que decies?, en ese caso acabare con el........VIENTO  
CORTANTE!!!!! (el ataque dio de lleno al youkai causando una gran nube de  
humo)  
Sango- (arriba de Kirara) lo logro  
Miroku- no aun se percibe su presencia maligna

De el humo salio un tentáculo que iba a atacar a Kagome cuando....

Hitomi- (lanzándose sobre ella) Kagome!!!!!!!! (ambas cayeron evitando el  
ataque)  
Kagome- (en el suelo) Hitomi-chan, muchas gracias  
Hitomi- no hay de que  
Miroku y Sango llegaron corriendo a donde estaban- se encuentran bien?  
Hitomi- si, pero se me ocurre una idea para derrotarlo  
Kagome- de que se trata  
Hitomi- hare que ese monstruo me siga hasta la pendiente, kagome deberas  
lanzar una de tus flechas e Inuyasha debera lanzar ese ataque que hizo hace  
poco, yo depositare mi poder espiritual en mi espada y lo atacare, asi su  
cuerpo se desintegrara completamente  
Miroku- es muy peligroso  
Sango- es verdad Hitomi-chan es muy arriesgado  
Hitomi- pero si no lo hacemos no podremos acabar con el  
Miroku- esta bien, pero tenga mucho cuidado.  
Hitomi- hai!

Mientras Inuyasha seguia luchando con el youkai, los demas se preparaban  
para llevar el plan a cabo.

Hitomi- (acercándose al youkai) oye tu, acaso quieres esto?(mostrándole los  
fragmentos)  
Youkai- (acercándosele a Hitomi) mujer es mejor que me des eso!!!!!!  
Inuyasha- Hitomi!!!!!  
Hitomi- Kagome ahora!!!  
Kagome- (apuntando al monstruo con una flecha) Inuyasha utiliza el viento  
cortante!!  
Inuyasha- que? esta bien....VIENTO CORTANTE!!!! (el ataque de inuyasha se  
mezclo con la flecha de Kagome)  
Hitomi- "ahora" – ahhh!!!!!!! (concentrando su podre en la espada y  
arrojándosela al monstruo al mismo tiempo que el ataque de Inuyasha y  
Kagome se impactaban contra el)  
Youkai- no puede ser!!!!! (su cuerpo se desintegro poco a poco, pero antes  
de desparecer completamente cayo pesadamente sobre el suelo causando una  
grietas que partieron el suelo, especialmente la parte donde estaba Hitomi)  
(N.A. recuerden que estaba en la orilla de la pendiente)

Hitomi- que, que pasa? (la roca donde estaba parada se derrumbo haciendo  
que cayera) AHHHH!!!!!!!  
Kagome- HITOMI!!!!!!!  
Inuyasha- Hitomi!!!!!! (trato de acercarse para salvar a Hitomi pero el  
youkai se lo impidio)  
Youkai- no lo permitire, al menos me llevare a unos de ustedes (diciendo  
esto lanzo por la boca un veneno que inmovilizo a todos, impidiéndoles  
hacer algo, para despues desaparecer completamente en medio de una nube de  
polvo) 

Todos despues de recuperarse un poco del efecto del veneno se acercaron  
corriendo a la orilla de la pendiente para ver si lograban ver algo, pero  
se llevaron una sorpresa al encontrarse con un rio al fondo con aguas  
tempestuosas, de las cuales era muy posible no salir con vida.

Shippo- (con lagrimas en los ojos) no me digan que Hitomi se.... (comenzo a  
llorar)  
Kagome- (abrazando a Shippo) no Shippo, ya veras que estara bien, la  
encontraremos.  
Inuyasha- maldición!!! (golpeando el suelo) es una descuidada no debio  
arriesgarse de esa forma.  
Miroku- ella lo hizo para ayudar Inuyasha, sabia del peligro, pero aun asi  
quizo hacerlo  
Sango- no podemos quedarnos asi, debemos buscarla!!!  
Kagome- (consolando a Shippo) es verdad, debemos darnos prisa  
Shippo- si ademas tenia unos Shikon no kakeras, de seguro los youkais  
querran comersela  
Inuyasha- me adelantare (bajo rapidamente la pendiente) "espero que este  
bien" (continuo bajando con la esperanza de encontrarla, en el tiempo que  
llevaba con ellos, Inuyasha le habia tomado cierto cariño, pues ella era  
muy parecida a el, habia pasado por circunstancias similares a las de el, y  
se habia dicho que no dejaria que algo malo le pasara)

Inuyasha vio algo desanimado la fuerza del agua y la velocidad con que  
corria, seguramente Hitomi se encontraria ya muy lejos de ese lugar debido  
a la fuerte corriente. :

::::::::::::::en otro lugar:::::::::::::::::

La corriente era extremadamente fuerte, comenzaba a pensar que no le seria  
posible salir, hasta que choco con una roca, el golpe fue algo duro, pero  
no le importo, se aferro a ella y como pudo llego a la orilla, estaba  
exhausta, se dejo caer en el suelo y cerro sus ojos, el cansancio fue  
demasiado y se quedo dormida, y un leve susurro salio de sus labios-

Hitomi- Inuyasha........amigos......  
=============================================================  
Notas de la Autora:  
Que mala soy, separe a Hitomi de los demas ahora que se habia decidido a  
verlos como sus amigos. Como la afectara? Cambiara de opinión? Pues no se  
los dire jejeje tendran que esperar un poco mas para saberlo n-n  
Se dieron cuenta de que mi lindo sesshy salio a escena n-n

Sesshoumaru- como que tu lindo sesshy?  
Hibary- pues si eres mio no sabias  
Sesshoumaru- yo no soy de nadie  
Hibary- te equivocas y tengo un acta que lo demuestra (sacando un papel)  
Sesshoumaru- (leyendo) de donde salio esto oo  
Hibary- como ves si eres mio mi apuesto y querido youkai  
Sesshoumaru- rayos ¬¬  
Hibary- no se porque te enojas, si sabes que te gusta estar conmigo n-n  
Sesshoumaru- (sonrojado) hmf!  
Hibary- ya ves n-n (me encanta ser la autora!!!)Bueno en el siguiente capitulo Hitomi tendra que arreglárselas sola  
porque ya no esta con el inu-gumi. Espero que les haya gustado este  
capitulo y no se olviden de dejar Reviews vale?  
Matta ne. 


	17. Capitulo 17: Pequeños problemas

Holas, de nuevo me atrase un poco en actualizar n-nU es que eh tenido  
algunos contratiempos, ademas de varios compromisos que aun no termino u-u  
pero aquí estoy, trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo.

Nuevamente grax a mi amigocha hitoki-chan por el review , y no te  
preocupes, no soy envidiosa y compartire a Sesshy, preo habra que ponernos de acuerdo con los dias n-n, y con lo de Hitomi y Sessho, pues ya pronto veras que pasa con ellos, asi que espero que sigas leyendo shi?

Bueno ya, ahora si pondre el capitulo que para eso vine n-n, antes de que  
lleguen y me saquen de la compu u-u

Disfrútenlo!! y se acepta cualquier comentario, porque la verdad aun tengo  
mis dudas con este capitulo, pero en fin, dejare que ustedes decidan n-nU 

-------------  
  
'' están pensando  
:::::::::cambio de escena:::::::::  
[ ] los personajes están narrando  
( ) notas de la autora

Capitulo 17: Pequeños problemas

Despertó con algo de dificultad, lo ultimo que recordaba era haber peleado  
con un monstruo con Inuyasha y los demás, también estaba lo del derrumbe y  
de cómo cayo a aquel rió, en ese momento pudo escuchar los gritos de todos  
llamándola, sintió un leve escalofrió, y si el plan no había salido como  
pensó?, no dudo mucho y se levanto de golpe, aunque un mareo hizo que  
volviera a sentarse.

Hitomi- (llevándose una mano a la cabeza) todo me da vueltas...

Se detuvo a observar el lugar donde estaba, por la apariencia parecía ser  
una cueva, pronto capto un cierto hedor que invadía todo el lugar

Hitomi- (tapándose la nariz) que es esa peste, huele como a  
..............cadáver ¬¬  
..........- que perceptiva jajajaaj

Hitomi se giro al lugar de donde provenía la voz y se encontró con un ogro  
de gran Tamaño

Hitomi- quien rayos eres tu? Porque estoy aqu  
Ogro- no tengo porque responderte eso, además (viéndola fijamente) es una  
lastima, pero no duraras mucho aquí.  
Hitomi- "ecchi, porque me ve de esa manera ¬¬" y se puede saber porque, según tu,  
no durare mucho  
Ogro- porque utilizare tu sangre y la de las demás mujeres para incrementar  
mis poderes, no hay nada mejor que la sangre pura de una mujer joven  
Hitomi- como? (giro la cabeza y noto un grupo de mujeres que permanecían  
arrinconadas y se abrazaban unas a otras debido al miedo) lamento  
desilusionarte, pero no me interesa ayudarlos, es mas, me marchare ahora  
mismo con las demás jóvenes  
Ogro- jajajaj que mujer mas tonta, como piensas escapar de este lugar?  
Hitomi- (con una venita) como que tonta? tu eres el pobre debilucho que  
busca hacerse mas fuerte utilizando a un grupo de mujeres   
Ogro- tienes un carácter fuerte (tomándola de un brazo) si no fuera porque  
pronto morirás consideraría conservarte para mi jajajajaj  
Hitomi- (con una gran vena en la frente) es mejor que me sueltes!!  
Ogro- o si no que harás, gritar y suplicar por tu vida, no me hagas reír  
jajajaj  
Hitomi- no (sonriendo malévolamente) haré esto (coloco una mano frente al  
ogro y expulso su poder espiritual el cual desintegro al ogro) (N.A. as  
como Kikio con Urasue)  
Mujeres- Lo ha derrotado!!!!  
Hitomi- fue muy fácil, no debería meterse con una miko tan bien entrenada  
como yo.  
Mujer 1- es una miko!!!  
Mujer 2- una miko nos ha salvado, (susurrando) pero sus ropas son algo  
raras  
Mujer 3- (susurrando a las demás) tal vez sea de otra región  
Mujer 1- (susurrando) no le presten atención a eso, o podrían molestarla  
Todas- (inclinándose ante ella) muchas gracias gran y bondadosa miko  
Hitomi- no hagan eso, es mejor que regresen a sus hogares.  
Mujer 1- por supuesto, pero venga con nosotras, queremos agradecerle lo que  
hizo  
Mujer 2- si por favor acompáñenos  
Hitomi- no es necesario, yo....

No la dejaron continuar pues se la llevaron prácticamente arrastrando hasta  
su aldea donde depuse de que cada joven regresara con sus respectivos  
familiares los aldeanos organizaron una gran fiesta para Hitomi

Aldeano 1- celebremos porque esta noche nuestras hijas y esposas han  
regresado y todo gracias a esta bondadosa miko........... por cierto cual  
es su nombre?  
(caída estilo anime)  
Hitomi- mi........mi nombre es Hitomi, Hitomi Sagara n-nU  
Aldeanos- brindemos por la miko Hitomi!!!!  
Mujer- señorita no le gustaría tomar un baño, sus ropas están algo  
maltratadas.  
Hitomi- eh? Si claro  
Mujer- sígame por favor

Hitomi fue llevada a unas termas que quedaban dentro de la aldea, después  
de despojarse de sus ropas la mujer que la guió hasta ahí se las llevo para  
lavarlas y le dejo unas limpias ahí, una hakama roja y un haori(?) blanco  
(N.A. ropa de miko n-n).

Hitomi- (sumergiéndose en el agua) mmmm que bien se siente, aun así, debo  
encontrar a los demás........"me pregunto, si estarán preocupados o tal  
vez....." – no, no debo pensar así, ya decidí empezar de nuevo, ahora debo  
encontrarlos, con esto será mas fácil, si busco su presencia llegare a  
donde están (dijo mirando los Shikon no kakeras que tenia con ella) – por  
culpa del youkai con el que peleamos estoy perdida, aunque, quien me manda  
acercarme tanto a la pendiente ¬¬U

salió del agua asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca y se puso la ropa  
que la mujer le había dejado, se sintió algo rara, pues desde que era  
pequeña no usaba ese tipo de ropa. Se dirigió a la cabaña de la mujer donde  
se hospedaría

Mujer- ya volviste, que tal tu baño  
Hitomi- bien gracias, disculpe si no es mucha molestia, seria posible que  
me dieran algunos víveres, pienso realizar un viaje y me gustaría estar  
preparada.  
Mujer- claro que no, sígueme (y dicho esto Hitomi siguió a la mujer a una  
especie de despensa)

::::::::::::::::::::en un lugar apartado::::::::::::::::

Miroku- Inuyasha encontraste algo?  
Inuyasha- no, aun nada Miroku, como cayo en el rió será muy difícil  
encontrarla pues no dejo ningún rastro.  
Shippo- buaaa!!! La pobre de Hitomi esta solita seguramente debe tener  
miedo o algún youkai debe estar persiguiéndola  
Inuyasha- tonto, eso te pasaría a ti, ella no es débil, sabe defenderse muy  
bien  
Sango- es verdad, demostró grandes habilidades para pelear.  
Kagome- si, ella es muy buena en las artes marciales  
Inuyasha- además es una miko fuerte, por eso no creo que algún youkai pueda  
con ella  
Miroku- tal vez tengas razón, pero aun así debemos buscarla, recuerda que  
lleva dos de los Shikon no kakeras y Naraku podría intentar arrebatárselos.  
Kagome- o podría atraparla para obligarnos a darle los Shikon no kakera que  
tenemos (dijo viendo la mitad de la Shikon no Tama que poseían)  
Sango- pienso lo mismo, hay que apresurarnos, si rastreamos sus kakeras  
será mas fácil  
Kagome- si, lo malo es que no percibo ninguno cerca, eso significa que debe  
estar lejos.  
Inuyasha- en ese caso no debemos perder tiempo, vamonos ya  
  
::::::::::::::::: de vuelta con Hitomi::::::::::::::::

Hitomi- (ya se había alejado de la aldea) las personas de esa aldea fueron  
muy amables (se dijo a si misma viendo su mochila llena de víveres, que por  
razones desconocidas [N.A. aun para mi n-nU] llevaba consigo aun después de  
la caída)

Hitomi- lo mejor por ahora será acampar, el sol ya empieza a ocultarse y  
así no conseguiré nada, el anciano de la aldea me dio mal las  
instrucciones, y ahora estoy perdida- "aunque pensándolo bien, no puedo  
estar perdida si no conozco el lugar donde estoy u-úUU" 

Junto algunas ramas y formo una fogata (N.A. han notado que siempre saben  
como prender una fogata de la nada, algo que yo nunca consigo jejeje n-nU)  
y se sentó junto a ella, se quedo mirando las estrellas por un momento, le  
encantaba hacerlo y buscar formas en las estrellas, era algo que solía  
hacer muy seguido con su hermano.

Hitomi- oni-chan (susurro)

No supo como pero las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y comenzaron a  
fluir por sus mejillas, había tratado de evitar pensar en eso, sabia que su  
hermano estaría preocupado por ella, así era el, recordó cuando le aviso  
sobre el viaje que haría

::::::Flash back:::::::

RINGGGG!!!! RINGGG!!!!

Hitomi: si hola? Habla Sagara.....quien...  
.....- valla pero que formal te oyes hablando así peke (no tardo mucho en  
reconocer esa voz)  
Hitomi- (feliz) hermano que alegría me da escucharte, te he extrañado mucho  
(dijo casi llorando de alegría  
Zein- yo también Hitomi, te he echado mucho de menos, por cierto, me entere  
de que te esta yendo muy bien en la escuela  
Hitomi- no es para tanto, solo me dieron un tonto reconocimiento no es la  
gran cosa. (dijo algo molesta, pero a su hermano le sonó gracioso)  
Zein- jajajajajj se ve que no cambias hermanita, sigues igual de gruñona  
(bromeo)  
Hitomi: y tu tampoco, sigues igual de pesado (dijo en el mismo tono de  
broma)  
Zein: jejejej si creo que es un mal habito  
Hitomi: sabes, que bueno que llamaste, el otro día me paso algo raro, y  
pienso hacer un viaje para investigar al respecto, seguro será un viaje  
largo, pero quería que lo supieras  
Zein: algo raro, a que te refieres, a donde vas a ir? (parecía preocupado)  
Hitomi: no se que sea, pero fue en la región de Urawa (N.A. eso lo invente  
yo jejej) no te preocupes, estaré bien y si puedo te avisare cuando llegue,  
pero dudo que sea posible  
Zein: (dudando) de acuerdo Hitomi, solo espero que tengas mucho cuidado de  
acuerdo peke? (no le gustaba la idea, pero si su hermana le decía que  
estaría bien confiaría en ella)  
Hitomi. Claro....nos vemos (con esto se dio por terminada la conversación)

:::::::::::::::::: fin del Flashback::::::::::::

Hitomi- (sonriendo tristemente) solo espero que no se preocupe demasiado  
(dicho esto se quedo dormida)  
==========================================================  
Notas de la Autora:  
Tenia pensado ponerle mas dificultades a Hitomi ahora que esta solita, pero  
mi cerebro se bloqueo y no se me ocurrio nada mas n-nU  
Bueno espero que me dejen sus reviews diciendome que les parecio el  
capitulo n-n

por cierto, alguien podria decirme si la especie de camisa blanca que usan las mikos se llama haori, esque estuve investigando y asi me aparecio, pero no estoy muy segura, si alguien sabe, porfa avisenme n-n  
Matta ne


	18. Capitulo 18: El encuentro con el youkai ...

Holas chicos y chicas n-n vengo primero que nada a darles una noticia, voy  
a salir de viaje por una o dos semanas y no podre subir capitulos durante  
ese periodo;

Pero no se preocupen que no pienso irme sin dejarles actualizada la  
historia jijij, asi que espero encontrar muchos reviews de ustedes cuando  
regrese vale?

Y lo segundo es, pues a traerles el capitulo a que mas jajajaja, se que el  
otro capitulo no fue muy bueno asi que espero que este sea mejor y sea por  
supuesto, de su agrado y me dejen sus reviews que son lo que me motiva a  
seguirlo.

Ahora pues quiero agradecer una vez mas a mi amiga hitoki por seguir  
leyendo mi historia y dejándome sus reviews que por cierto me encanta  
leerlos jajaja

hitoki- yo tambien te deseo unas felices vacaciones, muxias grax por las  
felicitaciones para mi otou-san, y de paso se las di a mi hermano de tu  
parte jajaja n-n (es en serio eh? Jajaj ntc) y si ya estoy de vacaciones  
por fin soy libre!!!! , bueno ni tanto porque sali desde el 4 de junio  
jejeje n-un. Espero encontrar algun review tuyo cuando regrese y espero que  
te guste el capitulo ya que ocurrira algo que de seguro ya esperabas, ojala  
te guste. Chao n-n

-----------------------------------------------

'' están pensando  
:::::::::cambio de escena:::::::::  
[ ] los personajes están narrando  
( ) notas de la autora

Capitulo 18: El encuentro con el youkai de cabellos plateados

Aun era de madrugada, en aquella montaña todo era oscuridad, una figura se  
movía entre las sombras con gran agilidad, parecía como si no le afectaran  
esas condiciones, llego a la entrada de una cueva; ya adentro, hizo una  
reverencia ante la persona que estaba ahi

............- señor, eh observado a esa mujer y todo indica que es del  
grupo de Inuyasha  
Naraku- lo se, ella puede servirme, pero por el momento es mejor observarla  
de cerca  
.........- me haré cargo de ello  
Naraku- bien, pero recuerda que no debes dejarte ver, no aun......  
..........- como usted diga. (diciendo esto desapareció entre las sombras) :

:::::::::::en el bosque::::::::::

La mañana llego en todo su esplendor, los primeros rayos del sol  
acariciaron su rostro haciendo que se despertara con algo de pesadez, trato  
de abrir los ojos pero la intensa luz del sol hizo que los volviera a  
cerrar, cuando se pudo adaptar mejor a la luz se puso de pie y tomo sus  
cosas.

Hitomi- ahhhh (bostezando) lo mejor será ........grrrr..grrrr (gruñidos de  
su estomago)buscar algo de comer n-nU

comenzó a caminar por los alrededores hasta que se encontró un pequeño  
arroyo

Hitomi- perfecto, pescare algunos peces y todo resuelto, no puede ser muy  
difícil n-n

Media hora mas tarde vemos a una empapada Hitomi sentada sobre una roca  
frente a una fogata y unos peces asados.

Hitomi- me retracto, es muy difícil u-ú , pero al menos pude atrapar  
algunos (viendo los peces) mmm.. me esta dando sed, iré por algo de agua al  
arroyo, no hay criaturas cerca así que no habrá problema si los dejo aqu  
(dijo viendo los pescados asados que había puesto sobre una hoja de árbol y  
se puso en marcha rumbo al arroyo)

::::::::::::::::no muy lejos de ahí:::::::::::::

Una niña caminaba junto a una criatura de color verde de aspecto como de un  
sapo.

Rin- (sonriendo) venga Jaken-sama, el arroyo esta por aquí!!!  
Jaken- (balbuceando) no entiendo porque Sesshoumaru-sama me hizo venir con  
esta chiquilla, todo seria mas fácil si decidiera abandonarla ¬¬  
Rin- Jaken-sama dese prisa, atrapemos algunos peces para Sesshoumaru-  
sama!!!  
Jaken- ya voy, ya voy ........ huh? snif, snif (oliendo el aire) ah pero  
que bien huele (corriendo hacia donde provenía el olor)  
Rin- Jaken-sama a donde va? (corriendo tras el)

:::::::::::en el arroyo:::::::::::

Hitomi- con esto será suficiente, que buena suerte que traía una de las  
botellas de Kagome-chan en la mochila (se levanto y se puso en camino a  
donde estaban sus cosas)

:::::::::::: con Jaken y Rin::::::::::

Jaken- waaaa!!! Que delicia n-n!!!!  
Rin- Jaken-sama no debería comerse eso, no sabemos de quien es (dijo un  
poco insegura)  
Jaken- no seas tonta Rin, si los dejaron aquí es porque no son de nadie  
(siguió comiendo)  
Rin- pero....  
Jaken- nada de peros, ya se porque no te comes uno  
Rin- Jaken-sama, Rin piensa que no esta bien que se los coma u-u

::::::::::: con Hitomi :::::::::::

Hitomi- que bien, tenia mucha sed y el agua de ese arroyo era muy fresca   
Bla, bla, bla, bla (voces hablando entre si)  
Hitomi- pero que es eso?.......... ..es en donde están mis cosas oo

Hitomi llego al lugar donde estaban sus cosas, pero la escena que se  
encontró no le gusto nada: un sapo enorme (N.A. en comparación a los sapos  
normales jjeje) comiéndose SU comida FELIZMENTE!!! estaba muy molesta y  
silenciosamente se acerco al sapo que no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que  
Hitomi puso la punta de su espada en su cuello.Jaken- (azul del miedo) que.....que pasa?!!!!  
Rin- (también asustada) Jaken-sama!!!!  
Hitomi- como te atreviste a comete MI comida sapo!!! no te lo perdonare, me  
las pagaras!!  
Jaken- como que sapo?!!! òó mujer estas loca, que piensas hacer?  
Hitomi- (con una vena en la frente) y todavía te atreves a insultarme?   
Rin- (acercándose a Hitomi) por favor señorita, no sabíamos que era suya,  
no le haga nada a Jaken-sama ;;  
Jaken- no seas tonta Rin, no te disculpes con esta mujer ¬¬  
Hitomi- cállate (golpeando a Jaken en la cabeza) oye pequeña, no se porque,  
pero te me haces muy familiar (llevándose la mano a la barbilla) ya me  
acorde!!!, tu eres la niña que estaba cuando ese youkai ciempiés me ataco   
Rin- huh?, youkai ciempiés?? (pensando) sii Rin lo recuerda n-n tu trataste  
de salvar a Rin pero el youkai venció verdad? (N.A. que buena memoria no? n-n)  
Hitomi- jejeej no exactamente n-nU soy Hitomi, como te llamas?  
Rin- me llamo Rin  
Hitomi- que bonito nombre Rin-chan n-n  
Jaken- (con su báculo) mujer pagaras por lo que me has hecho  
Hitomi- (mirada fría) mas vale que no me provoques, aun no perdono lo que  
hiciste ¬¬  
Jaken- (paralizado) "que miedo.......esa mirada fue como la de Sesshoumaru-  
sama"

:::::::::: cerca de ahí:::::::::::::

En la cima de un gran árbol dos sombras hablaban entre si

Sombra 1- mas vale que no falles  
Sombra 2- claro, haré lo que me has dicho, espero que me recompensen bien  
por esto  
Sombra 1- con esto incrementaras tus poderes (dijo lanzándole un Shikon no  
kakera) recuerda que no perdonare tu vida si fallas y mucho menos si la  
matas (diciendo esto se marcho, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada fría a su  
acompañante para recordarle su trato)  
-"esa mujer no es comun, quisiera ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar"-

::::::::::: con Hitomi :::::::::

Hitomi- ya me canse de hablar con este sapo, mejor me voy y busco algo de  
comer u  
Rin- (tomando la mano de Hitomi) porque no vienes con Rin y con Jaken-sama  
Hitomi- huh?  
Jaken- que tonterías dices Rin, no podemos llevarla, Sesshoumaru-sama se  
molestaría  
Rin- pero... ;-;  
Hitomi- no te preocupes Rin-chan, además...(se detuvo)... – "siento una  
presencia"

De repente un youkai, apareció derribando los árboles que estorbaban su  
camino.

Hitomi- huh? tu de donde saliste?  
Youkai- me ordenaron llevarte con migo y es lo que har  
Hitomi- como dices? Que te hace pensar que estoy interesada en hacer lo que  
dices ¬¬  
Jaken- ahhh!!!! Pero que monstruote oo Rin vamonos de aqu  
Rin- pero...... (viendo a Hitomi) no podemos dejar a Hitomi-san sola  
Hitomi- no te preocupes Rin-chan estaré bien  
Rin- si (con esto comenzó a correr con Jaken a un lugar seguro) (N.A. Jaken  
cobarde ¬¬)  
Youkai- no los dejare ir (bloqueándoles el camino con algunos árboles)  
Hitomi- oye déjalos en paz (le lanzo una especie de onda de poder  
espiritual con la espada)

Una gran nube de polvo se formo, y justo cuando Hitomi pensó que lo había  
derrotado, el youkai apareció nuevamente y arrojo a Hitomi contra un árbol

Hitomi- (en el suelo) agh!! Miserable, como te atreves!!! Como evitaste mi  
ataque?  
Youkai- no lo evite, pero no me hizo daño gracias a los Shikon no kakeras  
que llevo  
Hitomi- dijiste Shikon no kakeras?  
Rin- Hitomi-san!!!! ;;  
Youkai- que molestos son primero acabare con ustedes (lanzándoles fuego por  
la boca)  
Rin- (escondida tras de Jaken) Jaken-sama!!!

El ataque se acercaba con rapidez hacia ellos, pero un destello blanco se  
interpuso y con un simple movimiento lo desvaneció.

Youkai- como es posible?!!  
.........- que lastima me das, youkais tan insignificantes como tu no  
merecen vivir  
Rin- Sesshoumaru-sama!!!  
Jaken- Sesshoumaru-sama vino a salvar a Jaken? (lo único que recibió fue  
una mirada fría)  
Hitomi- "Sesshoumaru-sama? , ese nombre.....me es familiar......."  
Youkai- eres un insolente, te acabare para después llevarme a esa mujer,  
así el gran Naraku me recompensará por mi hazaña  
Sesshoumaru- que Naraku te envió por esa mujer? (viendo a Hitomi) la verdad  
no me importa, además acabare con tigo en este momento  
Youkai- eso lo veremos!! (se lanzo sobre Sesshoumaru, pero este de un solo  
golpe con su látigo lo deshizo)  
Hitomi- (acercándosele un poco) eh...gracias por ayudarme.... yo.. huh? (no  
pudo continuar, la mano del youkai presionaba fuertemente su garganta  
contra el árbol)  
Sesshoumaru- (con su usual tono de voz frío) yo jamás ayudaría a una sucia  
humana como tu, ahora es mejor que me digas que relación tienes con Naraku  
y donde se encuentra, si lo haces tu muerte no será tan dolorosa, ya que de  
cualquier forma acabare con tu vida  
Hitomi- agh!! (casi sin poder respirar) no se de que hablas....es mejor que  
me sueltes, porque si no ........  
Sesshoumaru- (arqueando una ceja) sino que (dijo con su mismo tono de voz  
frío, pero Hitomi expulso algo de su poder espiritual haciendo que este  
disminuyera la presión en su cuello y se alejara un poco, logrando respirar  
el aire que le faltaba)  
Hitomi- (ya libre de la mano de Sesshoumaru) no se quien es ese sujeto  
llamado Naraku, lo único que se es que es el enemigo de mis amigos (le dijo  
visiblemente molesta)  
Sesshoumaru- amigos?......ya veo, debes ser del grupo del estúpido de  
Inuyasha, no hay nada que me repugne mas que su relación con seres  
inferiores como los humanos  
Rin- Sesshoumaru-sama, Hitomi-san no es mala, ella trato de ayudar a Rin y  
a Jaken-sama (dijo con voz baja como rogandole que no la lastimara)  
(Sesshoumaru miro de forma despectiva Hitomi, y se giro dándole la  
espalda)  
Hitomi- "ese loco por poco me mata, quien se cree para insultarme de esa  
forma, con que sucia humana, no tiene derecho de tratarme asi" ¬¬  
Sesshoumaru- Rin, Jaken, vamonos  
Jaken-Rin- si!!  
Sesshoumaru- (a Hitomi) tu también!! (lo dijo mas como una orden)  
Hitomi- (MUY molesta) acaso estas loco, casi me matas y ahora me "ordenas" que te  
acompañe òó no pienso obedecerte, tengo otros planes así que ADIOS!!  
Jaken- mujer insolente no le hables así a Sesshoumaru-sama  
Hitomi- cállate sapo!! ¬¬ (susurrando) además debo encontrar a Inuyasha y  
a los otros  
Sesshoumaru- dije que vamonos!! Me servirás para llegar a Naraku, si te  
busca podré encontrarlo mas rápido, después me desharé de ti (dijo  
indiferente) y después de ese tonto de Inuyasha y sus patéticos amigos  
Hitomi- que? oo –"es el colmo, trata de matarme, me ordena ir con el, y  
pieza "usarme" de anzuelo, insulta a mis amigos y dice que luego nos mata a  
mi y a ellos ESTA LOCO!!!!"  
Rin- (despertando a Hitomi) Hitomi-san, verdad que vendrás con Rin n-n  
Hitomi- eh? Bueno yo...(lo pensó un poco y soltó un suspiro) de acuerdo,  
pero lo hago solo por ti Rin-chan –"no por el loco aquel ¬¬" (y diciendo  
esto se puso en camino junto a ellos)  
  
===========================================================  
Notas de la Autora:  
Por fin!!! Ya ocurrio lo que tal vez muchos esperaban, por fin Hitomi se  
topo con Sesshoumaru, pero no fue un encuentro agradable jiijiji (hay que  
ponerle emocion al asunto jajaajaj)

Por otra parte Naraku trama algo y envia a alguien para hacer su trabajo  
sucio (para variar)  
Quien era la sombra? Que quizo decir con "quisiera ver hasta donde es capaz  
de llegar"?  
Pues eso tendran que esperar para verlo jejeje.  
se que ya lo repeti mucho pero,.....no se olviden de los reviews vale?  
Yo me despido temporalmente de ustedes, disfruten del capitulo y pasenla  
bien!!!!!!  
Matta ne n-n


	19. Capitulo 19 El nuevo aliado de Naraku: l...

Hola a todos, cuanto tiempo sin entrar a fanfiction jejej, mas de un mes n-nU

Pero bueno ya estoy de regreso con la conti del fic que deje tanto tiempo abandonado, pero fue por una buena razon.............claro LAS VACACIONES!!!, que desgraciadamente casi se me terminan, el lunes regreso a la escuela asi que podre ver denuevo a mis amigos n-n.

Pero bueno ya me dejo de cosas y les dejo la conti jejej

Ah se me olvidaba, antes que nada ......

hitoki-chan: claro que me la pase muy bien, estaba con mis primines que estan bien locos pero son bien buena onda n-n, jejeje amiga me que si vi chavos guapos?.............claro!!!!!! todos los dias veia chavos guapos, especialmente 2 que me presentaron, falto poco para que me quedara a vivir ahí jajajaja (luego te paso una foto de uno al que le tome foto)

ikia- me alegra que leas el fic, y mas aun que lo hayas recomendado a tu hermano, y me la pase muy bien, gracias n-n

espero que te guste este capitulo y que continúes leyendo.

chaito

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'' están pensando

:::::::::cambio de escena:::::::::

[ ] los personajes están narrando

( ) notas de la autora  
Capitulo 19: El nuevo aliado de Naraku: La mujer de las sombras 

El ambiente que se percibía alrededor no era muy agradable, ya habían pasado dos días, dos días y aun la situación no cambiaba mucho, la única que parecía no notarlo era la pequeña Rin que se encontraba muy feliz tarareando una melodía; por un lado estaba el frio y serio Sesshoumaru, caminaba sin prestar atención a las continuas miradas de molestia que Hitomi le lanzaba; tambien estaba Jaken que lo unico que hacia era lamentarse por el que su amo llevara ahora no una, sino dos humanas acompañándolo en su viaje

Jaken- (viendo a Hitomi) no entiendo porque Naraku quiere a una humana tonta como esta

Hitomi- y yo no entiendo como es que a un sapo como tu no se lo ah comido un youkai ¬¬

Jaken- que has dicho

Hitomi-(en tono sarcastico) no me digas que herí tus sentimientos, estoy apenada

Rin- Sesshoumaru-sama podemos detenernos, Rin quiere buscar algo de comer n-n

Sesshoumaru- mjhm (diciendo, o mejor dicho "gruñendo" eso, se sento al pie de un arbol)

Hitomi- (viendo a Sesshoumaru) –"se comporta de una manera muy distinta con Rin-chan"-

Rin- (jalándola de la mano) Hitomi-san, vamos a buscar algo de comer n-n

Hitomi- (sonriendo) claro Rin-chan (puso su mochila cerca de un arbol y se marcharon)

:::::::::cerca de donde estaban Sesshoumaru y Jaken:::::::::

Rin- mira Hitomi-san, en ese arbol hay mucha fruta

Hitomi- es verdad, espera aquí, yo me encargare de bajarla (dicho esto Hitomi subio hábilmente el arbol corto algunas de las frutas y se las paso a Rin) Rin-chan demonos prisa (al poco tiempo llegaron a donde estaban Jaken y Sesshoumaru)

Rin- mire Jaken-sama, trajimos mucha fruta, Hitomi-san esta fruta es muy rica

Hitomi- bien la probare, ah primero ire por algo para limpiarnos (camino hacia su mochila) estoy segura de que aquí estaba (revolviendo todo, tirando algo al suelo)

Hitomi- huh? pero si es, el libro que encontre en la biblioteca (se puso a hojearlo)

Rin- (acercándosele) Hitomi-san, de que es ese libro, esta muy viejito (pregunto curiosa)

Hitomi- pues es, un libro sobre esta epoca, habla de las guerras, youkais, onis..... (se detuvo) eso es!! (comenzo a buscar en el libro) aquí esta!! (leyendo) QUE!!!?

Rin- que sucede?

Hitomi- (asombrada y viendo constantemente a Sesshoumaru) tu eres el youkai del que habla el libro (soltando el libro) no lo creo -"en ese caso debe ser muy, muy viejo oo"-

Jaken- (tomando el libro) de que locuras hablas ¬¬ (leyendo) es cierto oo!!!! (corriendo al lado de Sesshoumaru que parecía un "poco" interesado por aquel libro) Sesshoumaru-sama, mire, aquí aparece usted, y tambien su padre: Inutaisho-sama, tambien menciona sus peleas

Sesshoumaru- (caminando hacia Hitomi) donde obtuviste eso? (pregunto indiferente)

Hitomi- (en el mismo tono) y a ti que mas te da? Para que quieres saber?

Sesshoumaru solamente la observo fijamente, ya llevaba dos días con ellos y tenia la misma actitud, al tratarse de una humana supuso que le temeria y obedeceria, pero era todo lo contrario, seguia rebelándosele, incluso le retaba, a el, un poderoso Youkai capaz de matarla si así lo queria, pero el punto era que, en cierta forma, le parecía interesante y porque no? Atractivo quisas su manera de ser; era algo ilógico pero así era, era de las pocas que se atrevia a revelársele, pero habia algo diferente en ella, y lo descubriria muy pronto.

Hitomi- que pasa, acaso no me responderas (sonrio)

Sesshoumaru- (dándose la vuelta) es hora de irnos (dijo con su habitual tono de voz)

Hitomi- que?! pero estamos comiendo (le dijo como reproche)

Sesshoumaru- (lanzándole una mirada fria) vamonos (Rin y Jaken se pusieron en marcha junto con Sesshoumaru pero...)

Hitomi- NO!! (Sesshoumaru se giro un poco para verla, permanecia sentada)

Sesshoumaru- (serio) que haces? te dije que nos vamos

Hitomi- y yo dije que no!! (permanecieron mirándose unos momentos, Jaken y Rin tan solo observaban, de pronto Sesshoumaru comenzo a acercarce a Hitomi, hasta que............)

Hitomi- que crees que haces suéltame!!! (dijo totalmente indignada)!!??? òó ( de un momento a otro Sesshoumaru habia levantado a Hitomi y se la puso en el hombro como si se tratara de un saco de harina, y claro, ignorando los insultos que le lanzaba Hitomi)

:::::::::::: mientras en un bosque muy apartado de ahí ::::::::

Otro grupo viajaba por entre un espeso bosque, se podia ver claramente en sus rostros que su estado de animo no era muy alegre, y de quien si, habían perdido a una buena amiga

Kagome- (a Inuyasha) el animo de todos esta muy bajo

Inuyasha- si lo se (se giro un poco para ver las caras de sus amigos) estan preocupados

Kagome- tu tambien lo estas verdad Inuyasha

Inuyasha- a que te refieres?

Kagome- a Hitomi, pude darme cuenta de que le tenias mucho cariño, aunque estuvo con nosotros poco tiempo pude notarlo

Inuyasha- si, pude darme cuenta de ella es muy parecida a mi, paso por circunstancias similares a las mias, creo que por eso le tome cierto aprecio.

Kagome- ya veras que esta bien y la encontraremos y......

Miroku- (gritando) Inuyasha!!!! Ten cuidado, se acerca una presencia muy fuerte

Inuyasha- que dices!!!! (de inmadiato se puso en guardia frente a Kagome)

Kagome- la presencia esta muy cerca, pero no puedo ubicarla

Inuyasha- puedo percibir un olor fetido cerca de aqui, es el olor de Naraku

Sango- que? de Naraku?

Shippo- waaaa!!!!! Miren eso (todos volteron a la dirección señalada por el pequeño kitsune, y pudieron observar como las sombras de los arboles se unian en un punto)

Kagome- de ahi proviene la presencia (preparando una flecha)

Miroku- usare mi agujero negro

..........- yo no haria eso si fuera tu Houshi (una voz salio de entre el conjunto de sombras, y enseguida, la figura de una mujer se abrio paso, mostrándose ante todos)

Inuyasha- tiene el mismo desagradable olor de Naraku

Sango- debe ser una extensión como la otra (dijo viendo a la mujer que estaba frente a ellos, llevaba puesto un kimono de color negro, su cabello era negro como la noche, su piel era blanca, tanto que parecía un cadáver, y sus ojos eran de un color rojizo, sin ningun rastro de vida, eran frios e inexpresivos, pero sobre todo, estaban vacios)

Mujer- mi nombre es Konaku y represento la oscuridad, y te equivocas, lo que enfrentaron en aquella ocacion no era mas que los desechos de mi señor, yo en cambio, soy parte de el, el me ha dado vida de su propio cuerpo.

Kagome- los desechos? Entonces tu eres como Kagura y los demas (dijo temerosa)

Miroku- (serio) eso quiere decir que Naraku a conseguido regenerar su cuerpo

Konaku- así es, mi señor a recuperado sus fuerzas, y debo decir, que es gracias a Inuyasha

Inuyasha- que tonterías dices

Konaku- como tu rechazaste a la miko Kikio, ella ayudo a mi señor a recuperarse mas pronto para poder vengarse de ti

Kagome- que Kikio lo hizo para vengarse de Inuyasha

Inuyasha- deja de decir tonterías (diciendo esto se lanzo contra ella con su espada) muere!!!! Viento cortante!!!!!!!! (pero Konaku reunio las sombras cercanas y formo una barrera)

Konaku- esto es todo lo que puedes hacer, no puedo creer que seres inferiores como ustedes le causen tantos problemas a mi señor

Sango- a quien estas llamando inferiores..Hiraikotsu!!!! (pero Konaku volvio a rechazar el ataque, devolviéndolo hacia sango la cual quedo en el suelo despues del impacto)

Miroku- Sango!! (corriendo hacia ella y tomándola en brazos)

Konaku- ustedes son demasiado debiles por eso..... (se detuvo y se giro rapidamente al momento que una flecha rasgaba parte de la manga de su kimono) se ve que tienes valor mujer (viendo a Kagome, que le habia lanzado una flecha que apenas esquivo)

Kagome- (preparando otra flecha) esta vez no fallare, acabaremos contigo!!

Konaku- (sonriendo y hablando bajo) yo no estaria tan segura (hizo en leve movimiento con sus manos y las sombras comenzaron a rodear al Inu-gumi)

Todos- que es esto?!! (las sombras los sujetaron de manos y pies)

Inuyasha- (librándose de las ataduras) crees que con esto podras conmigo, debes estar soñando (nuevamente se abalanzo contra Konaku con la intención de atacarla)

Konaku- (esquivándolo) es verdad, eso no fue suficiente, pero que tal esto (movio nuevamente su mano y antes de que Inuyasha pudiera hacer algo recibio el ataque de lleno, mientras todos veian horrorizados la escena)

Kagome- INUYASHA!!! (corrio la mas que pudo hasta que llego al lado de su amado hanyou) Inuyasha estas bien? (con lagrimas en los ojos)

Inuyasha- Feh! esto no es nada... agh!!! (la herida de su pecho era muy grave, nadie se dio cuenta en que momento una especie de energia creada por las sombras se dirigio a Inuyasha y atraveso su pecho haciendolo perder una gran cantidad de sangre, la cual estaba regada por el suelo y claro, en las ropas del joven hanyou)

Miroku- (que aun estaba al lado de Sango) malvada, te succionare con la ayuda de mi kazaana!! (pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Kkonaku ya estaba frente a el)

Konaku- eres una molestia houshi (diciendo esto, de su palma expulso una energia oscura y arrojo a Miroku y a Sango contra unos arboles dejándolos en el suelo muy lastimados)

Kagome- (al lado de Inuyasha) Sango-chan, Miroku-sama!!!

Konaku- no te preocupes, muy pronto los acompañaras; ya me estoy aburriendo asi que... (de sus manos volvio a salir una energia oscura, pero esta se mezclo con las sombras y se hizo mas grande, logrando rodear todo el lugar) con esto no molestaran al señor Naraku

Iinuyasha- (aun debil) miserable que piensas hacer

Konaku- (en voz baja y en tono frio) observa (la energia que rodeaba el lugar comenzo a absorver todo lo que habia dentro)

Kagome- todo esta siendo absorbido no podremos salir

Inuyasha- te equivocas (sacando su tessaiga la cual se puso roja y con un corte deshizo la barrera) Kirara!!!

(N.A. se preguntaran donde estuvo Kirara, pues bueno, jeje ella estuvo escondida con Shippo por orden de Sango, sorry por no haberlo mencionado n-nU)

En ese momento llego Kirara y con ayudad de Kagome subio a todos a sus lomo y los saco de ahí antes de que todo fuera absorbido y los llevo a un lugar seguro donde pudieran descansar.

Miroku- (serio) los poderes de esa mujer poderes son impresionantes, tal parece que Naraku se a fortalecido bastante, no nos sera tan facil derrotarlo

Inuyasha- (siendo curado por Kagome) Feh! eso no importa, ya veras que cuando llegue el momento lo derrotaremos

Sango- aun asi debemos prepararnos, porque la batalla que nos espera sera la mas difícil (todos asintieron ante las palabras de la joven exterminadora, pero no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los observaba desde lejos)

::::::::::: en otro lugar::::::::::::

.........- escaparon (dijo algo irritada)

..........- asi es, era de suponerse (sonriendo malévolamente)

.........- se suponia que los mataras......... Naraku (dijo molesta)

Naraku- paciencia Kikio, de nada servira que los matemos ahora

Konaku- (llegando) asi es, ademas, con esto se volveran mas fuertes.......y sera mas divertido, ahora me ocupare de otro asunto, con su permiso señor Naraku

Los presentes asintieron y el lugar volvio a quedar en silencio, pensando que su objetivo estaba muy cerca y su venganza hacia aquellos que les retaron pronto se veria cumplida.

===========================================================

Notas de la Autora:

Primero que nada.......les gusto?

Segundo, espero que haber descrito bien la parte de la pelea jejejeje

Y tercero, no se olviden de dejarme algun review!! n-n

Como ven en este capi aparece un nuevo malo, que esta de mas decir que es de los malos no? Jajajajaj

Bueno y con hitomi (yo) y sesshy, las cosas siguen igual jejejej peor ya cambiara no se preocupen.

oh si, una cosilla mas, ya subi el primer cap. de una historia que llevo un tiempo escribiendo, es en la seccion de ranma, asi que les agradeceria que se dieran una vuelta por ahi y me dieran su opinion, aun no tiene mucha accion pues es el primer capitulo pero confio en que les gustaran los capitulos siguientes.

recuerden dejar reviews vale, sino no continuare la historia jajajaj

Chaito


	20. Capitulo 20: La trampa de Konaku

konnichiwa!!! ya volvi!! despues de ausentarme tanto ya regrese para actualizar n-nU

aunque desafortunadamente nadie dejo algun review que tristeza u-u, pero bueno espero que despues de ller este dejen alguno vale?

eh aqui pues la conti de mi historia n-n

---------------------------------------

" " estan pensando  
cambio de escena  
los personajes estan narrando  
( ) notas de la autora

_**Capitulo 20: La trampa de Konaku**_

El día estaba tranquilo, el cielo estaba despejado y podía sentirse una suave y refrescante brisa meciendo las hojas de los árboles, se podría decir que era el día perfecto para descansar pero una pequeña discusión acabo con la tranquilidad

Hitomi- sabes tu actitud de señor frió e indiferente me esta colmando la paciencia (Sesshoumaru ni siquiera la miro, cosa que la molesto mas) deja de hacerlo quieres, te es muy difícil actuar como alguien normal ¬¬

Sesshomaru- (tan serio como siempre) ya acabaste

Hitomi- que?

Sesshoumaru- que ya me canse de estarte escuchando y no pienso seguir perdiendo tiempo aquí. ( se giro dándole la espalda a Hitomi y empezó a caminar)

Hitomi- pues si te hago perder el tiempo, te haré un gran favor...ME VOY!! (diciendo esto empezó a caminar en sentido contrario, pero una pequeña mano la detuvo)

Rin- (con lagrimas en los ojos) Hitomi-san, dejaras a Rin?

Hitomi- no te preocupes Rin-chan, solo daré un paseo (al ver a Rin tranquila comenzó a caminar)

Jaken- Sesshoumaru-sama, dejara que esa mujer se marche, que tal si se escapa

Sesshoumaru- (viendo a Rin) no se atreverá a escaparse (N.A. si se entendió vdd, como Hitomi quiere mucho a Rin no se atrevería a dejarla n-n)

::::::::::::: con Hitomi :::::::::::::::.

Hitomi- ese sujeto es desesperante, siempre serio y con esa mirada tan fría, porque no........ huh? (se detuvo un momento y soltó una pequeña risa) jaja, que absurdo, esa era la forma en que yo me comportaba antes, aunque no siempre llevaba esa mirada, tal parece que estoy pagando por la actitud que tuve con las personas hace tiempo jajajajaja

Se sentó al pie de un árbol a descansar, la brisa jugaba con sus cabellos , necesitaba relajarse un poco, todo lo que había hecho hasta ese día era pelear con Sesshoumaru (aunque el la ignorara), lo único bueno de todo era Rin-chan.

Hitomi- (se levanto) lo mejor será regresar o se preocuparan..... (sonrió) si claro, la única que se preocuparía seria Rin-chan

Siguió caminando pero de pronto se topo con una especie de barrera, pero eso no era todo, era una energía maligna, al acercase sintió un leve escalofrió recorrerle la espalda

Hitomi- que es esto? no estaba aquí antes (se concentro y pudo distinguir una presencia en los arbustos) es mejor que salgas, ya eh sentido tu presencia, no tiene caso que te ocultes

..........- vaya, tal como lo supuse, no eres una mujer cualquiera, tienes grandes poderes

Hitomi- me da igual lo que pienses, ahora dime quien eres y porque me espías?

..........- mi nombre es Konaku, soy la mujer de las sombras y sirvo al señor Naraku

Hitomi- de las sombras, entonces eh de suponer que manipulas elementos como la oscuridad no es así, y que debes venir por mi ya que trabajas para ese sujeto

Konaku- en cierta forma, pero también eh venido a liberarte y a abrirte los ojos

Hitomi- de que hablas?

Konaku- quiero decirte que has vivido en una mentira todo este tiempo

Hitomi- que locuras dices? Se puede saber a que mentiras te refieres?

Konaku- en este mismo momento te lo mostrare (extendió sus manos hacia los lados y una especie de esfera de oscuridad envolvió a ambas) solo quiero mostrarte la verdad

Hitomi- huh? ya déjate de..... (en ese momento aparecieron imágenes de la vida de Hitomi, con su familia, amigos, cuado llego al sengoku, cuando conoció a Inuyasha y los demás, con Sesshoumaru) que es todo esto

Konaku- la realidad, cuando eras pequeña perdiste a tus padres y vivías con tu hermano y pensaste que solo podías confiar en el o me equivoco?

Hitomi- no es de tu incumbencia, ahora dime como es que sabes eso

Konaku-puedo ver lo que hay en tu corazón, pero lo que quiero que veas es esto (una imagen de un joven de unos 23 o 24 años, cabellos café oscuro y ojos azules caminaba felizmente con otro chico de la misma edad)

Hitomi- (sorprendida) es..........es......mi hermano

Konaku- esto es lo que ocurre a tus espaldas, aquello que ignoras, o mejor dicho, que te ocultan.

en la imagen

chico 1- y dime Zein, debes estar feliz de que tu hermana se haya ido no?

Zein- pues si, le hice creer que me preocupe, pero en cuanto colgó el teléfono me sentí muy feliz, casi me pongo a saltar de gusto la verdad me siento liberado

Ambos- jajajajaja

realidad

Hitomi- (con lagrimas en los ojos) pero........hermano.....porque?

Konaku- como ves, el te mintió, y no es el único (otra imagen apareció frente a Hitomi, esta vez aparecían Inuyasha y sus amigos que también se veían muy felices)

imagen

Kagome- que bien me siento de no tener que soportar a Hitomi con nosotros

Inuyasha- si esa chiquilla no era mas que un estorbo

Miroku- que bueno que Naraku envió a esa criatura, nos hizo un favor al llevarse a Hitomi

Sango- es verdad, ahora podemos continuar nuestro viaje

Shippo- la verdad a mi nunca me cayo bien Hitomi, que bueno que no esta con nosotros

Todos- tienes razón, jajajaj

realidad

Konaku- lo vez, todos te mintieron, por eso debes aceptar venir con migo, el señor Naraku no haría algo como eso, el te ayudara a superar esto

Hitomi- (llorando) no...no puede ser cierto.......ellos son mis amigos...... y....y...mi hermano, el jamás me haría esto, ......... no lo creo!!! (llevándose las manos a la cabeza y expulsando una gran cantidad de energía)

Konaku- -"sabia que esta mujer tenia grandes poderes, es una miko realmente fuerte, si consigo mi objetivo servirá muy bien para nuestro plan, después yo misma le pediré al señor Naraku que me deje acabar con ella)

Hitomi- (arrodillada en el suelo llorando) no puedo creer lo que dices, ellos no harían eso...

Konaku- debes hacerlo, vuelve a ser la persona fría que eras antes, no necesitas de personas que finjan interés por ti

Hitomi- volver a como era antes (repitió entre dudosa y temerosa)

Konaku- tu misma lo dijiste, que eras así para evitar el sufrimiento, pues regresa a ser como antes, y deshazte de aquellos que se burlaron de ti

Hitomi- es que yo (la oscuridad comenzó a entrar en el cuerpo de Hitomi nublando su vista)

:::::::::::con Sesshoumaru :::::::::

Rin- Sesshoumaru-sama, Hitomi-san ya se tardo mucho (dijo muy preocupada)

Jaken- Rin, el amo Sesshoumaru no tiene tiempo de preocuparse por esa mujer

Sesshoumaru- Jaken!

Jaken- si, Sesshoumaru-sama?

Sesshoumaru- cuida a Rin (y diciendo esto se marcho corriendo, tenia un extraño presentimiento, y aunque no lo aceptara nunca, comenzaba a preocuparse por la tardanza de Hitomi, así que se apresuro a rastrear su aroma para llegar lo mas pronto con ella)

::::::::::: con Hitomi ::::::::::::

Konaku- que me dices, aceptaras la oferta de mi señor

Hitomi- (aun sollozando) yo...es........solo....que........

Konaku- debes confiar en mi -"solo un poco mas y habrá caído en mi trampa"-

Hitomi- no se, no se que hacer!!!!! (nuevamente expulso una gran cantidad de poder haciendo que Konaku retrocediera un poco)

Konaku- -"esta mujer, es realmente poderosa y su poder se manifiesta con mas fuerza según sus sentimientos, si logro mi cometido será realmente útil"-

En ese momento la esfera que las rodeaba fue cortada a la mitad y cuando Konaku busco al responsable se encontró con un imponente youkai de cabellos plateados y mirada dorada

Konaku- quien rayos te crees para interferir en mis planes..........ah ya se, eres el youkai al que acompañaba esta chica no?

Sesshoumaru- (viendo a Hitomi que se encontraba en el suelo con la cabeza baja) que le has hecho? (dijo con la mirada seria, pero se veía que estaba molesto)

Konaku- no me digas que te preocupas por ella (a Hitomi) mira eso, también quiere burlarse de ti haciéndote creer que le preocupas

Hitomi- (levantando un poco la cabeza) Sesshoumaru también quiere engañarme (las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, sin saber porque le dolía tanto pensar esa posibilidad)

Sesshoumaru- déjate de juegos (sacando a Tokijin) que repugnante, eres una de las criaturas creadas por Naraku, me encargare de aniquilarte (le lanzo un ataque con su espada que Konaku apenas pudo eludir)

Konaku- vaya, vaya, el gran Sesshoumaru siente simpatía por esta mujer, ni hablar, falto poco para que cayera por completo en mi trampa (Sesshoumaru arqueo una ceja en señal de molestia) como lo oyes, fue muy fácil jugar con sus emociones, finge ser fuerte, pero a fin de cuentas es solo una humana miedosa, si no hubieras llegado ya estaría del lado del gran Naraku

Sesshoumaru- (ahora mas molesto) así que ese era tu plan, era de esperarse de una patética hanyou como tu, aunque no creo que ni siquiera seas eso, tal solo eres un desecho de ese sujeto que usa para no meter las manos en sus tontos planes.

Konaku- (molesta) como te atreves, no pienso prestar atención a tus palabras, por ahora dejare las cosas así, ya habrá oportunidad de encargarme de esa mujer y de ti también

Sin decir mas desapareció dejando ahí a un Sesshoumaru muy molesto (aunque no lo demostraba), camino hasta llegar al lado de Hitomi, la cual aun permanecía en el suelo con la mirada perdida.

Sesshoumaru- (hincándose para quedar frente a Hitomi) estas bien? (N.A. kami!!!! Ya se le ablando su corazoncito que lindo n-n)

Hitomi- ...........

Sesshoumaru- estas b......

Hitomi- (interrumpiéndolo) no quiero....

Sesshoumaru- huh?

Hitomi- (ahora mirándolo con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos) no quiero volver a sentir esto

Sesshoumaru- esto? (dijo con voz seria)

Hitomi- (llorando) ya no quiero sufrir, no quiero sufrir mas, ella tiene razón, soy débil, tanto que le fue muy fácil engañarme y jugar con mis recuerdos, talvez si fuera como antes no tendría que pasar por esto, así nadie me lastimaría.

Sesshoumaru- y acaso así eras feliz? (esas palabras sorprendieron a Hitomi)

Hitomi- yo........... no lo se, no se que es mejor (se llevo las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar cuando sintió algo cálido rodeando su cuerpo, era realmente agradable, trato de levantar la mirada pero lo que vio la dejo muda)

Hitomi- (sorprendida) -"Sesshoumaru?..........el esta......?..."-

Tardo un poco en reaccionar, no podía creer lo que el youkai estaba haciendo (N.A. y les aseguro que el tampoco lo sabe jajajaj) , sin embargo se sentía muy bien cerca de el, era una sensación extraña, después de unos momentos se aferró aun mas a su pecho buscando la protección que hace unos momentos había encontrado al lado del youkai y agradeciendo enteramente que estuviera ahí, con ella.

Hitomi- muchas...gracias.... (fue un susurro muy leve que apenas si pudo percibir Sesshoumaru antes de darse cuente de que la joven se había quedado profundamente dormida en sus brazos)

Notas de la Autora:

que les parecio? una vez mas hice sufrir un poquito a Hitomi U pero llego su salvador Sesshoumaru n-n que emocion!!!!!!! con ganas de estar en el lugar de Hitomi n-nU

bueno espero que no se les olvide dejarme algun review shi?

cuidense muxio........ matta ne!!!!!


	21. Capitulo 21: Un nuevo sentimiento

Hola!!!! (hibary mira el contador de reviews) mou! Parece que de nuevo no hay reviews nuevos - -U 

well no importa, yo seguire publicando ya llegara alguien que pase y lea esto n-nU

asi que yo seguire aquí mientras eso sucede

-----------------------------------------

'' están pensando

:::::::::cambio de escena:::::::::

los personajes están narrando

( ) notas de la autora

Capitulo 21: Un nuevo sentimiento 

Se levanto de mala gana, los rayos del sol le daban directamente a la cara haciendo imposible que siguiera dormida, además le dolía la cabeza y le ardían los ojos ¿acaso había estado llorando?, apenas se levanto pudo notar dos pares de ojos que la miraban fijamente

Hitomi- huh? pero si eres tu ah-un,..........un momento, en que momento llegue aquí, yo estaba .........

Se quedo pensativa, ahora lo recordaba, sentía un gran enojo de solo pensar en como esa mujer se había burlado de ella; pero fue entonces que otro recuerdo llego a su mente y un tono rojizo se apodero de sus mejillas, porque tenia que sentirse así, solo había sido un abrazo, sin olvidar que ella estuvo llorando en su pecho y que OVIAMENTE el la había llevado hasta ahí, seguramente cargándola, era algo vergonzoso.

Hitomi- -"aunque pensándolo bien, con su forma de ser, talvez me trajo arrastrando jejeje"- (sonrió para si misma)

Rin- Hitomi-san!!!!!! Ya despert

Hitomi- Rin-chan, Buenos días, donde estabas?

Rin- Rin fue a buscar algo para que Hitomi-san comiera n-n (dicho esto le paso unos pescados asados)

Hitomi- muchas gracias Rin-chan, por cierto donde esta Sesshoumaru

Rin- Sesshoumaru-sama fue a caminar

Hitomi- ya veo (comenzando a comer) –"tendré que hablar con Sesshoumaru cuando llegue"-

Jaken- (llegando apenas) y para que quieres saber donde esta Sesshoumaru-sama

Hitomi- eso no te interesa, no seas entrometido ¬¬

Rin- Hitomi-san?

Hitomi- si dime

Rin- Rin corto estas flores para ti, para que te sientas mejor (dándoselas)

Hitomi- muchas gracias Rin-chan están muy bonitas............. oye que te paso en la mano

Rin- huh? ah, es que Rin se cayo cuando venia de regreso

Hitomi- déjame ver (tomando su mano) no es nada grave, enseguida te curare (dicho esto coloco su mano sobre la herida de Rin y una tenue luz la ilumino y poco a poco desapareció) (N.A. no se si se acuerden pero había mencionado que Hitomi tenia esa habilidad, si no pueden checar el capi 6 jejej)

Rin- ohhhh

Jaken- (sorprendido) como es que una humana como esa tiene una habilidad as

Hitomi- que insinúas ¬¬ (a Rin) ya no te duele

Rin- no muchas gracias (abrazándola)

Hitomi- no fue nada (abrazándola también)

Sesshoumaru- (que había visto todo) ya despertaste (serio)

Hitomi- (algo sonrojada) si –"porque, porque me siento as"-

Jaken- Sesshoumaru-sama, que bueno que ya regreso.....

Sesshoumaru- Jaken! Quédate aquí a cuidar a Rin

Jaken- que?

Sesshoumaru- (a Hitomi) ven conmigo (y comenzó a caminar)

Hitomi- eh? Ah si, ya voy, Rin-chan enseguida regreso, cuídala bien Jaken (y se marcho)

Jaken- quien se cree esa humana insolente

:::::::::::: con Hitomi y Sesshoumaru :::::::::::::

Hitomi- que ocurre??

Sesshoumaru- (de espaldas a ella) la mujer con la que te encontraste era una de las extensiones de ese ser llamado Naraku, lo sabias?

Hitomi- si, eso me dijo, quería que me uniera a ella y a ese sujeto, trato de engañarme para que aceptara, jugo con mis sentimientos y eso nunca se lo voy a perdonar (molesta)

Sesshoumaru- su verdadero propósito era que te les aliaras para después usarte como su marioneta para que te enfrentaras al inútil de Inuyasha y posiblemente que lo mataras

Hitomi- (sorprendida) que hiciera que?, no es posible............ y yo, que deje que sus palabras me confundieran, soy una tonta

Sesshoumaru- mas vale que de ahora en adelante tengas cuidado, ese ser repugnante no se quedara tranquilo y tratara de acercarse nuevamente

Hitomi- quieres decir que volverá a acercarse a mi para lograr su objetivo

Sesshoumaru- eso fue lo que dije, así que deberás permanecer aquí a menos de que quieras convertirte en su marioneta.

Hitomi- aquí? Es decir con ustedes? (Sesshoumaru tan solo asintió y comenzó a caminar)

Sesshoumaru- (al lado de Hitomi) no dejare que ese sujeto se te acerque, por eso debes permanecer a mi lado. (y diciendo esto se marcho)

Hitomi- (muy sorprendida y sonrojada) Sesshou....maru yo... (cuando se giro el ya se había ido) –"dijo que no dejaría que se me acercara, acaso se preocupa por mi? Y porque me siento de esta manera, me siento feliz pero a la vez confundida.....que es lo que me pasa?"-

::::::::::::: con Sesshoumaru :::::::::::::

Sesshoumaru: -"esa mujer, hay algo en ella que no logro entender, hay algo en ella que me hace sentir diferente, especialmente desde la otra noche, porque fue que hice eso, al verla tan indefensa fue una reacción que no pude controlar, no debería ocurrirme esto, soy un Youkai que debería considerar a todos los humanos como seres inferiores, pero ahora dejo que dos viajen conmigo, y mas aun, eh prometido protegerlas, eh caído en la misma debilidad que cayo mi padre y el inútil de Inuyasha, la razón por la cual los detesto se ah convertido en un problema para mi, pero no dejare que me pase lo que a ellos"-

Siguió caminando hacia el lugar donde estaban Rin y Jaken, al llegar se dio cuenta de que solo estaba Jaken

Sesshoumaru- (serio) Jaken! Donde esta Rin

Jaken- eh.... bueno Sesshoumaru, hace rato llego esa mujer, Hitomi, y dijo algo de tomar un baño y se llevo a Rin (el sapo estaba nervioso, no sabia si su amo le haría algo, pero este solo se limito a girarse para sentarse al pie de un árbol)

-mas tarde-

Ya habían pasado algunas horas y tanto Hitomi como Rin aun no volvían, mientras que Sesshoumaru aun permanecía sentado al pie del árbol, con una idea, no, un sentimiento rondaba su cabeza y su corazón y no lo dejaba pensar en otra cosa, al menos hasta que pudo percibir un suave y delicado aroma que invadía todo su ser, al voltear en dirección a donde provenía se encontró con su mirada castaña y sus blancas mejillas que se volvieron rojizas al verse observada.

Hitomi- (sonrojada) –"porque me mira así y porque mi corazón late tan rápido"- que sucede, tengo algo en la cara? (dejando su mochila en el suelo)

Sesshoumaru- (se quedo mirándola fijamente, cada detalle en ella, pero su voz lo hizo reaccionar, porque le pasaba eso?) tardaron demasiado (dijo de pronto)

Rin- lo que pasa es que conseguimos algo de comer Sesshoumaru-sama (sonriendo y enseñándole unos pescados)

Hitomi- así es, cerca de aquí hay un aldea y los convencí para que me regalaran algunos vivieres (dijo triunfante)

Sessoumaru- y esa ropa (se le quedo viendo nuevamente, traía un atuendo de miko, que a su parecer, no la hacia lucir nada mal) –"pero que estoy pensando"-

Hitomi- huh? pues una señora muy amable me la regalo hace tiempo, me hace ver muy bien, ya que es el atuendo de una miko, y pues yo soy una miko muy poderosa (sonriendo) (N.A. que modesta no jejeje)

Jaken- si como no, esa ropa lo unico que hace es darte la apariencia jajajaja

Hitomi- no me provoques sapo ahora estoy de buen humor ¬¬

Rin- Hitomi-san podemos comer, Rin ya tiene hambre

Hitomi- claro hay que preparar todo (de la mochila saco unas frutas que acababa de cortar e hizo una fogata donde puso a cocinar la comida que le habían dado y después de un rato todo estuvo listo) bien ahora comamos!!

Todos empezaron a comer, menos Sesshoumaru, claro, al ver eso Hitomi se acerco a el con algo de comida

Hitomi- toma debes comer algo (dándole la comida)

Sesshoumaru- no como de la comida que ingieren los humanos

Hitomi- -"ya va a empezar ¬¬U"- (sentándose a su lado) no tiene nada de malo, además sabe muy bien, no soy tan mala cocinera (sesshoumaru alzo una ceja) no me veas así, es la verdad ¬¬ , anda come un poco, no creo que te mate siquiera probarla, vamos

(Hitomi puso una mirada de cachorrito y sin que Sesshoumaru supiera porque, ya habia aceptado)

Jaken- (desde lejos) esa humana, como se le ocurre que el amo comerá eso

Sesshoumaru- (serio) esta bien (tomo la comida y empezó a comer)

Jaken- que!!!!!! el amo acepto lo que esa mujer le dio, no es posible!!!!

Hitomi- y que tal esta, te gusto? –"porque de pronto me preocupa tanto su opinión"-

Sesshoumaru- sabe bien (trato de sonar indiferente, pero la verdad le habia gustado, era la primera vez que probaba algo así, siempre habia repudiado ese tipo de comida pero ahora la aceptaba de manos de Hitomi)

Hitomi- que bien, lo ves te lo dije -"sesshoumaru se esta portando amable conmigo desde ayer, además ahora que lo pienso es muy guapo, no me habia dado cuenta.............huh? pero que digo?........no, no, no deja de pensar en esas cosas Hitomi, aunque el me........ no!!!!! Debo dejar de pensar en eso!!!"- (Hitomi comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro)

Sesshoumaru- (serio) y ahora que te pasa

Hitomi- eh... no, no es nada jejeje (de pronto pudo notar la mirada de Sesshoumaru sobre ella) –"su mirada, ya no se ve tan fría, mas bien es cálida,......... ay no ahí voy de nuevo pensando en cosas raras, hey porque mi corazón se pone como loco cuando estoy con el, así no eran las cosas antes oo.......... será que....... no, no, no, no puede ser, aunque ........."- ah.. es cierto, yo........quería darte las gracias

Sesshoumaru- porque

Hitomi- pues, por todo, especialmente por lo de ayer y la conversación de esta mañana, me hizo sentir muy bien lo que dijiste al final, pero sabes, también quiero decirte que si en dado caso esa mujer o el tal Naraku volviese, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, si vas a enfrentarte a ella, yo la enfrentare contigo, te guste o no (dijo decidida)

Sesshoumaru la veia sorprendido, no se imagino que le fuera a decir algo así, sin darse cuenta una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Hitomi.

Sesshoumaru- eres una mujer muy extraña, no puedo anticipar tus acciones

Hitomi- lo siento, se suponía que lo hicieras ¬¬ (dijo de manera irónica)

Sesshoumaru- eres la única que se ha atrevido a enfrentarme como lo haces

Hitomi- pues en ese caso, podría decir que te eh superado no crees

Sesshoumaru- no exactamente, aun así es interesante

Nuevamente su mirada se fijo en la de ella por mas que tratara de negarlo algo habia cambiado en el, o seria mejor decir, lo habían cambiado, ella lo habia cambiado pero como, acaso fue tan lento que no se dio cuenta de ello; debería ser algo que le desagradara, pero de pronto se encontraba con que no solo parecía no molestarle, sino que tenia deseos de adentrarse mas en esa nueva sensación que experimentaba; comenzó a acercarse mas a ella seguido mas por sus impulsos que por la razón, sin perder detalle de la reacción de ella, que parecía muy sorprendida por lo que estaba ocurriendo, la distancia casi era nula, la vio cerrar sus ojos como esperando lo que venia, sonrió para si, "quien habia superado a quien" pero como todo lo bueno acaba, la escena se vio interrumpida por alguien....

Jaken- Sesshoumaru-sama!!! Ya anocheció, acamparemos aquí? (al oír la voz de Jaken Sesshoumaru no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que lanzarle una mirada tan fría que lo dejo muerto de miedo, un día de esos se encargaría de su tonto sirviente; mientras Hitomi se levanto con la cara roja como tomate y murmurando un _"es tarde, mejor me voy a dormir" _se fue en dirección a donde estaba Rin y se acomodo para dormirse.

Hitomi- -"que fue eso, no puedo creer lo que estuve apunto de hacer.. un momento, yo no hice nada, fue el!!!!!, aunque igual no me opuse, y es que tenerlo tan cerca ....... ahhhhh me doy cuenta que aunque quiera negarlo, es bastante obvio que ........ me he enamorado de el, irónico, antes lo detestaba, bien dicen que: del odio al amor un paso, pero ahora como lo veré, bueno no importa, a fin de cuentas, yo no hice nada jejeje "- (con ese pensamiento se quedo profundamente dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro, quien diría que después de lo de Konaku tendría un día tan bueno)

------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la Autora:

Beshooooooo!!!!! Ya casi hubo besho!!!!!!

Como pudieron notar por el titulo ya hubo mas romance en la historia y es entre el lindo y guapo Sesshoumaru y Hitomi!! (suspiro) k mosho, como me gustaria estar en esa situación con alguien como sessho (desafortunadamente escasean los buenos prospectos --U) ............ ejem, ya me sali del tema U

Bueno como siempre que publico un capi, espero que les guste y que me dejen algun review (incluso si ya no les gusto, les aburre o lo que sea, ya saben ustedes pónganlo )

yo mientras me despido y si quieren escribirme fuera de aquí, pueden checar mi mail ahí en mi perfil o si no pues aquí esta :

coolgirl (guion bajo) kawaii (arroba) hotmail (punto) com

JA NE!!!!


	22. Capitulo 22: Conociendonos

holas, como estan?? ya estoy de nuevo aqui n-n

ya alguien dejo un review que bien!! o hacia mucho que este fic no tenia uno n-nU

Sweet-Sugar-849 : pues si es algo largo sweet n-n y lo sera aun mas jejej es que como los primeros capitulos estuvieron "algo" cortos pues salieron mas a la hora de continuar el fic, pero no te preocupes que ya va a mas de la mitad n-n

bueno ahora si ya les dejo el capitulo para que lean y opinen (y dejen algun review eh? n-n)

-----------------

" " estan pensando  
::::::: cambio de escena :::::::::::  
los personajes estan narrando  
( ) notas de la autora

_**Capitulo 22: Conociéndonos**_

Todo estaba oscuro, seria acaso que aun no amanecía?? No, no podía ser eso, la oscuridad en la que se encontraba no podía ser debido a la noche; se miro a si misma, era lo único visible en esos momentos, o al menos lo era, pues de pronto se encontro en un jardín en una gran casa muy conocida para ella, pero como era posible que estuviera ahi? ........ acaso todo había sido un sueño....... no eso no podía ser...........

estaba tratando de encontrar una respuesta cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.......

...........- Hitomi-chan, Hitomi-chan (era la voz de una mujer a sus espaldas que la llamaba, le parecía reconocerla, se giro para verla, pero al mirarla no pudo hacer mas que quedarse muda de la impresión)

Hitomi- o....oka-san? Eres tu? (no podía creer lo que veía, corrió a abrazarla, como extrañaba su calidez y ese suave perfume que la invadía cada vez que la abrazaba, era ella, no había duda)

............- Que pasa pequeña, pareciera como si hubieras visto un fantasma, no crees Setsuki (le dijo un hombre de amable expresión a su esposa que le respondió con una sonrisa)

Hitomi- otou-san ? pero, como es que............

Setsuki- Kochiro, recuerda que tienes que ir a esa reunión (hitomi lo miro preocupada)

Kochiro- no te preocupes hija regresare pronto, vamos querida (empezando a alejarse)

Hitomi-(asustada) no esperen, no se vallan, otou-san, oka-san, por favor, no me dejen!!!! (comenzó a correr desesperadamente, ya sabia lo que seguía, pero por mas que corría no podía alcanzarlos, mas bien se alejaban cada vez mas hasta que desaparecieron; se dejo caer de rodillas y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar,........ los había perdido, una vez mas los había perdido......

-realidad-

Hitomi yacía dormida en el suelo y se movía constantemente, Rin estaba a su lado, apenas se había despertado y se quedo viéndola ya que aun entre sueños, unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Hitomi- (susurrando) oka-san....... otou-san...........no me dejen (Rin se acerco a despertarla pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, ella ya se había levantado visiblemente agitada)

Rin- Hitomi-san, esta bien, Rin se preocupo porque estaba llorando (Hitomi se toco la cara, era cierto, sus mejillas estaban mojadas, había estado llorando)

Hitomi- -"fue tan solo un sueño"- (se giro para ver a Rin, tenia una expresión de tristeza y preocupación, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue abrazarla) no te preocupes Rin-chan, no me paso nada, solo fue una pesadilla, nada mas

Rin- que bueno, a Rin no le gusta que estés triste (dijo con una gran sonrisa)

Hitomi- gracias Rin-chan (levantándose) ahora vuelvo, quiero caminar un poco, quédate con Jaken por favor (dicho esto se marcho)

:::::::::::: Muy lejos de allí :::::::::::::::

Kagome- Inuyasha deberías descansar apenas si acabas de terminar de sanar, no debes esforzarte

Inuyasha- (practicando con la espada) feh, no hay tiempo para preocuparse por esas pequeñeces, debo mejorar mis técnicas para así derrotar a Naraku, aunque me cueste la vida

Kagome- Inuyasha......... OSUWARI

PLAF!!!!! (N.A. jejeje ya se extrañaba no?)

Inuyasha- (enojado) porque rayos hiciste eso Kagome, no quieres que me esfuerza por mi herida pero usas este molesto conjuro, además .......... (no pudo continuar ya que Kagome estaba abrazándolo) Ka..go.....me oo

Kagome- (con lagrimas en los ojos) baka........ como se te ocurre decirme algo así..... yo...... tuve mucho miedo, cuando vi que recibiste el ataque de Konaku.......por eso no quiero que me digas esas incoherencias!!! (aferrándose al pecho del hanyou) no quiero......no quiero perderte, quiero que estés a mi lado, por eso no quiero que digas esas cosas Inuyasha

Inuyasha- (devolviéndole el abrazo) tonta, no deberías pensar en eso, yo jamás pienso dejarte, eso lo dije sin pensar, pero puedes estar segura de que derrotare a Naraku y podremos estar juntos (sonriéndole tiernamente)

Kagome- no.......lo haremos juntos Inuyasha, todos nosotros te apoyaremos

Inuyasha- si, aunque (viendo a shippo dormido y sonriendo) no creo que el ayude mucho

Kagome- que malo eres, deja en paz a shippo-chan ¬¬

Inuyasha- (abrazándola) esta bien, esta bien, como quieras, pero............ tiene un precio (dijo sonriéndole mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella)

Kagome- a si? (coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello de el) pues estoy dispuesta a pagarlo (dijo dándole una gran sonrisa al tiempo que sus labios se unian)

A pesar de la situación que pronto enfrentarian, habia otra pareja en ese lugar que era feliz con solo saber que estaban juntos

Miroku- como te encuentras Sango (desde la batalla no se habia apartado de su lado)

Sango- estoy bien, no debí descuidarme, por mi culpa tu también saliste lastimado

Miroku- eso no importa, yo haría cualquier cosa con tal de que tu estés a salvo

Sango- (sonrojada) te lo agradezco, esa mujer era muy fuerte, tendremos que hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo por salir victoriosos en la batalla

Miroku- no te preocupes querida Sango, ya veras como todo saldrá muy bien y al fin podré deshacerme de esta maldición y podremos vivir tranquilamente juntos (diciendo esto beso suavemente los labios de la mujer que amaba)

::::::::::::: con Hitomi ::::::::::::::::

Hacia ya un rato que se había detenido su caminata, quería detenerse a pensar, había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, se sentó en el pasto, mientras el viento mecía sus cabellos

Hitomi- otou-san, oka-san.......hacia mucho que no tenia ese los extraño; me pregunto que estará haciendo mi hermano, debe estar como loco por todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde que me fui (sonrió para si y observo los shikon no kakeras que llevaba con ella) de no haber sido por esto, yo jamás habría venido aquí, después de todo soy la reencarnación de su creadora, y es mi deber cumplir la tarea que se me dio, también gracias a esto conocí a Inuyasha y a los demás y mi forma de ser cambio, además mientras los tenga, ese tal Naraku no conseguirá completar la Shikon no Tama.

..............- así que por eso estas aqu

Hitomi- (viendo al recién llegado) Sesshoumaru? oo Que haces aquí, no sabes que es de mala educación espiar a las personas? ¬¬

Sesshoumaru- y que te hace pensar que te espiaba (serio)

Hitomi- pues que estabas escuchando lo que decía ¬¬U

Sesshoumaru- que tienes que ver con los shikon no kakeras

Hitomi- a que te refieres?

Sesshoumaru- que si es verdad lo que dijiste (sentándose a su lado)

Hitomi- bueno..... pues si, no se que tanto hayas escuchado, así que te lo diré todo, ya debiste notar por la ropa que uso, que yo no pertenezco a este lugar, mejor dicho a esta época (Sesshoumaru alzo una ceja al escuchar eso) ejej sabia que harías un gesto como ese, la verdad es que yo vengo de una época muy lejana a esta, algo mas de 500 años U

Sesshoumaru- entonces eres del mismo lugar que la mujer que acompaña al inútil de Inuyasha no es verdad?

Hitomi- pues si, de hecho Kagome y yo vamos a la misma escuela

Sesshoumaru- escuela?

Hitomi- em..... eso te lo explico luego U, el caso es, para no hacer la historia larga, soy la reencarnación de la creadora de la Shikon no Tama, ella fue la que me llamo aquí por medio de la cueva donde murió y me pidió que purificara la perla, eso no será difícil pues desde pequeña fui entrenada para desarrollar mis poderes, pero.....

Sesshoumaru- pero?

Hitomi- lo difícil será conseguir los que tiene ese sujeto llamado Naraku, por lo que se, es un sujeto muy poderoso (viendo a Sesshoumaru y sonriendo) pero estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien al final, por eso no me preocupo, todo se solucionara

Sesshoumaru- (se quedo pensando, a pesar de su gran poder, su apariencia era muy frágil, como podia tomárselo como si nada) así que piensas que podrás conseguirlo?

Hitomi- claro, además, ahora viajo contigo y si mal no recuerdo, tu me vas a cuidar no?

Sesshoumaru- (sin darse cuenta sonrió ante el cinismo de la joven) no te confíes tanto

Hitomi- jajaja, sabes, desde que estoy contigo es la primera vez que hablamos sin que te este insultando (sonrió ante el recuerdo) ahora es tu turno (le dijo con una gran sonrisa)

Sesshoumaru- huh? (serio)

Hitomi- no pongas esa cara ¬¬ cuéntame algo sobre ti

Sesshoumaru- (serio) no hay nada que contar

Hitomi- oh vamos, solo cuéntame algo, cualquier cosa..... ya se, que relación tienes con Inuyasha, siempre te expresas mal de el........... acaso no se llevan bien?

Sesshoumaru- es ilógico que un youkai como yo pueda llevarse bien con un simple hanyou como el, es inferior a mi

Hitomi- si claro, ahora si dime que relación tienes con el, porque según el libro que encontré, tu eres el hijo youkai del Taiyoukai Inutaisho, pero también decía que este tenia otro hijo, un hanyou, pero falta esa hoja del libro, así que si lo pienso bien... talvez....

Sesshoumaru- no es así..... (la interrumpió de pronto) talvez lleve sangre de mi padre, pero también lleva sangre humana, por lo tanto solo es mi medio hermano, pero no me importa, jamás dejara de ser nada mas que un simple hanyou, no se como mi padre fue a relacionarse con aquella humana. (dijo algo molesto)

Hitomi- -"asi que por eso detesta a Inuyasha"- oye pero no tiene nada de malo, cuando se ama a alguien no importa quien sea, solo importa el sentimiento que comparten y el deseo de estar juntos. (Sesshoumaru se quedo mirándola en ese momento lo cual obligo a Hitomi a bajar la mirada para que este no viera el tono rojizo que habían adquirido sus mejillas)

Sesshoumaru- esas son simples debilidades (giro la cabeza a otro lado, pero por mas que trataba de negarlo, Hitomi siempre estaba presente en su mente...... que era lo que le había hecho esa mujer que lo ponia asi? )

Hitomi- eso dices ahora, pero un día te darás cuenta de que no es así (Sesshoumaru solo se limito a mirar en otra dirección) em........ bueno...... mira, ya empieza a anochecer....... es lo bueno de este lugar, las estrellas pueden verse con gran claridad, no como en mi época, hay demasiada iluminación artificial (se giro a ver a Sesshoumaru, pero este tenia cara de duda y no pudo evitar sonreír, se veía algo tierno así) quieres que te cuente sobre mi época

Sesshoumaru- como quieras (tenia curiosidad, pero no dejaria que ella se percatara de ello)

Hitomi- jajaja esta bien, pues veras, en la época en la que vivo no se parece en nada a esta, las personas siempre están buscando la manera de que sus vidas sean mas cómodas y menos complicadas, por ellos con el paso del tiempo han inventado nuevas cosas para lograrlo y por eso..... (y así siguió la larga platica, Hitomi le explicaba a Sesshoumaru acerca de los coches, la electricidad, teléfonos, en fin, de todo cuanto existía en el Japón moderno, Sesshoumaru la escuchaba atento, sin perder de vista todos y cada uno de sus movimientos y sus gestos, especialmente cuando sonreía, había algo en su sonrisa que le atraía, además podía percibir su suave y sutil aroma, no entendía como era capaz de alterarlo de esa manera, ya después de algunas horas, Hitomi termino con su relato, nunca había explicado tan a detalle el funcionamiento de un aparato; tambien estaba feliz, porque habia conseguido casi "de milagro" que el le contara mas sobre su pasado y su padre)

Hitomi- y que te parece?

Sesshoumaru- es muy extraño todo lo que dijiste

Hitomi- talvez, pero personalmente prefiero la tranquilidad de aquí a la ruidosa ciudad

Sesshoumaru- pues quédate (dijo de pronto, porque había dicho eso? solo se quedo mirándola, al parecer se había sorprendido)

Hitomi-pero que cosas dices, no puedo hacer eso así como así U –"aunque no estaría mal quedarme con Sesshoumaru......... pero que cosas pienso, que vergüenza oo"- además (volvió su mirada a Sesshoumaru que la observaba fijamente, de nuevo sentía un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo al tenerlo cerca.......) –"un momento, en que momento me acerque tanto a el? Y porque lo hize? Estaba bien que me guste, pero estoy siendo demasiado directa, estoy loca o que? y el? No parece importarle....... acaso....?"-

Sesshoumaru- además que? (el tampoco lo había notado, pero se acercaba cada vez mas a ella)

Hitomi- este.......bue....bueno...yo..... (no pudo continuar pensando, era demasiado la cercanía, y su corazón y su mente estaban en un debate sobre que hacer o decir, por lo que opto por la salida de los cobardes.... huir....... a escasos centímetros de distancia se levanto alegando un: "vamonos o Rin se preocupara" lo cual no dejo muy contento al youkai; apenas había dado unos paso y sintió que algo sujetaba su mano, y cuando se giro se encontró con Sesshoumaru viéndola directamente a los ojos y con un rápido movimiento, este ultimo la acorralo contra un árbol, Hitomi no podía estar mas sorprendida y........ sonrojada que en toda su vida)

Sesshoumaru- esta vez no te iras (y diciendo esto, su rostro fue cortando la distancia que lo separaban del de la joven, acercándose cada vez mas a su objetivo, los suaves y rojizos labios de la chica, que estaban un tanto entreabiertos, era como si lo estuvieran invitando, en pocos segundos la distancia existente desapareció, Hitomi jamás se espero algo así, pero después correspondió al acto, si bien al principio fue algo torpe, después se acostumbro al ritmo del youkai, acaso estaría soñando? Si era así, esperaba jamás despertar, ya no le importaba nada, sintió como el brazo de el se deslizaba hasta quedar en su cintura atrayéndola mas hacia el, haciendo que el beso se profundizara, no sabia porque estaba actuando de esa manera, pero talvez, a pesar de sus palabras, hubiera, aunque fuera diminuta, una posibilidad de ocupar un lugar en su corazón, tal como lo había hecho el en el suyo sin darse cuenta.

--------------------------------------------

Notas de la Autora:

como la ven n-n ......... ya hubo besho!!!!!! que cute, y sesshoumaru que se dice el señor frio, pero es demaciado lindo n-n

Sesshoumaru- ¬¬U

jejeje bueno espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, ya hay mas romance en el ambiente n-n

y que ademas me dejen algun review vale? aunque sea chiquito n-nU

me gusta saber que es lo que piensan de como va la historia n-n

bueno eso es todo, ya saben que cualquier comentario o duda me dejan un review o me mandan un mail (vean el perfil n-n)

matta ne!!!


	23. Capitulo 23: Un nuevo enfrentamiento

konnichiwa minna chan!!!!! soy............... yo n-nU (quien mas u-uUU) bueno aqui esta otro capitulo del fic n-n

ya no he recibido reviews pero no importa n-n solo espero que si alguien la lee cada que actualizo se quede conforme con lo que escribo n-n

weno ya los dejo para que puedan leer el capitulo n-n

----------------------------------------------------------------

'' están pensando

:::::::::cambio de escena:::::::::

los personajes están narrando

( ) notas de la autora

_**Capitulo 23: Un nuevo enfrentamiento**_

Despertó sin problemas, ese día había dormido realmente bien, recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterir y se dio cuenta de que estaba recostada en el pecho de Sesshoumaru, mientras este la sujetaba por la cintura, al principio un poderoso tono rojizo invadio sus mejillas, pero despues no pudo hacer mas que sonreir y quedársele mirando, aun podia sentir los tibios labios de Sesshoumaru sobre los suyos; todos seguían dormidos, mejor, asi el sapo no le gritaria por estar cerca de "su amo bonito"

Hitomi- -"despues todo, creo que si tengo una oportunidad"- (penso sonriente y como pudo trato de levantarse sin despertar a Sesshoumaru, pero en un intento de apartar su brazo de su cintura, este desperto y se quedo viéndola fijamente)

Sesshoumaru- a donde vas? (dijo en voz baja al oido de Hitomi haciendola sonrojar hasta el topo)

Hitomi- yo...... no queria...... bueno, es que estabas dormido y......(una vez mas se vio silenciada por los labios de Sesshouamru, el cual, despues de lo de anoche, no perdio oportunidad de volver a probar los labios de la chica, despues se levanto, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a ella, que estaba muy sorprendida) –"valla forma de empezar el dia oo"-

Jaken- Sesshoumaru-sama!!!! no me diga que esta humana insolente lo esta molestando Sesshoumaru- Jaken!, si vuelves a hablarle asi, te cortare en pedazos con mi espada (dijo friamente)

Jaken- pero amo bonito, no le molesta que esa humana......

Sesshoumaru- yo hago lo que quiero, asi que no te entrometas ¬¬

Jaken- pero amo bonito.... Oo

Rin- Sesshoumaru-sama porque hay tanto ruido (dijo aun un poco adormilada)

Hitomi- no es nada Rin-chan vamos a recoger las cosas si

Rin- siii

Unos momentos despues ya estaban de nuevo en marcha, como siempre Sesshoumaru iba al frente, pero esta vez Hitomi iba a su lado, y siguiéndoles Rin sobre Ah-Un y Jaken que tenia una expresión triste en su rostro, al ver esto Hitomi no pudo evitar que una risita se le escapara

Sesshoumaru- te divierte (su expresión se suaviso, cosa que solo hacia con ella)

Hitomi- un poco jejeje nn no debiste ser tan duro, despues de todo...... el solo queria protegerte de la malvada humana que soy (dijo con aire burlon)

Sesshoumaru- en ese caso, (viéndola a los ojos) puedo hacerme cargo yo mismo

Hitomi- nñ jejeje por cierto, si vamos a buscar a Naraku tendre que conseguirme un arma, una espada estaria bien (dijo sonriéndole ampliamente)

Sesshoumaru- un arma? (le miro extrañado, para que queria un arma?)

Hitomi- claro, por si ya lo olvidaste, te dije que yo tambien iba a pelear contra el ¬¬

Sesshoumaru- (deteniéndose) estas conciente de lo que dices (dijo seriamente)

Hitomi- (miradole decidida) claro, no le perdonare lo que jugara con migo

Sesshoumaru- (comenzo a caminar en otra dirección) en ese caso debemos ir a otro lugar

Y diciendo esto, cambiaron de rumbo, ante la mirada sorprendida de Jaken que no se explicaba por que su amo tenia tantas consideraciones con esa humana

:::::::::::: en otro lugar :::::::::::::::

El ambiente era pesado, a pesar de ser de mañana no habia rastro de algun rayo de luz, todo el lugar estaba rodeado de una densa niebla, lo que hacia muy difícil ver algo, cualquiera que se atreviera a adentrarse a un lugar como ese lo unico que podia esperarle era una muerte segura, pues aunque no pudiera notarlo, miles de criaturas rondaban el lugar,; lo unico que resaltaba en ese lugar era una cueva en la parte mas alta de una montaña, que desprendia una gran cantidad de energias malignas, todo por causa del ser que estaba dentro.

Naraku- ya estas aquí.......que noticias me tienes

Konaku- algo que de seguro le interesara mi señor (movió levemente su mano, creando una especie de esfera oscura que se expandio un poco dejando ver algo asi como una ventana dimensional a otro lugar)

Naraku- interesante, quien diria que un frio Youkai como el, cometeria el mismo error que su padre y su hermano............. no cabe duda que llevan la misma sangre; esa jovencita es quien viajaba con Inuyasha no es asi?

Konaku-quiere que utilize esto a su favor, señor Naraku

Naraku- no...... dejémoslo asi...... no estoy interesado en eso; donde se encuentra Kikio?

Konaku- debe andar por los alrededores, planeado que hara cuando tenga a su amado hanyou frente a ella, que patético es que sea controlada por sus emociones

Naraku- pero mientras sea asi, nos es util

Konaku- hablando de Inuyasha, quiere que los visite nuevamente?

..........- si eso es lo que estas planeado, yo sere quien de las ordenes

Konaku- que te has creido mujer

Naraku- Esta bien Kikio, has lo que quieras con ellos, despues de todo, solo me intresa recuperar los shikon no kakeras que tu joven reencarnación consiguió arrebatarme

Kikio- bien, no tendre problmas, me apoderare de ellos igual que en aquella ocacion

Konaku- yo no estaria tan segura (ante sus palabras Kikio alzo una ceja en señal de molestia) esa mujer posee mas poder que antes, tanto, que me atreveria a decir, que es muy posible que este a tu nivel (dijo sonriendo maliciosamente)

Kikio- esas son tonterías, una mujer como ella no es capaz de comparárseme

Naraku- no estes tan segura Kikio, recuerda que a diferencia de ti, su corazon es puro, una cualidad basica en una miko, asi que no me extrañaria que te diera una sorpresa. (Kikio solo le miro molesta y comenzo a caminar a la entrada de la cueva)

Konaku- que desagradable actitud, no entiendo porque no .....

Naraku- paciencia, pronto sera el momento, hasta entonces.......... ya sabes que hacer

Konaku- (sonriendo con complicidad) muy bien señor Naraku, hare lo que me ha dicho, con su permiso (diciendo esto se desvaneció entre las sombras dejando a Naraku solo en aquella cueva)

Naraku- si, muy pronto todo estara preparado, Kikio, realmente piensas que estas controlándolo todo, pero creo que ese sera tu mas grande error

::::::::::::::: con el Inu-gumi :::::::::::::::

Todos se encontraban denuevo en marcha en busca de Naraku despues de haberse recuperado completamente de la pelea con Konaku, el ambiente que los rodeaba era agradable, a pesar de todo el grupo mantenia una sonrisa en el rostro

Kagome- Sango-chan, Miroku-sama me alegra que ya se hayan recuperado

Sango- gracias Kagome-chan, pero la verdad no fue nada grave

Miroku- asi es Kagome-sama, el que si tuvo una recuperación sorprendente fue Inuyasha (dándole unas palmadas en la espalda) no cabe duda que eres duro de matar jajaja

Inuyasha- grrrr no molestes Miroku ¬¬ solo dices tonterías y .......... ( no continuo, su mirada se fijo en otro punto)

Sango- que te pasa Inuyasha?

Kagome- estas bien Inuyasha?

Inuyasha- son...... las serpientes de Kikio (dijo señalando el cielo, todos observaron con sorpresa la figura de la miko que aparecia frente a ellos, y a su lado la de Konaku)

Kikio- cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Inuyasha

Shippo- pero si es esa mujer

Inuyasha- que es lo que quieres Kikio!! (dijo poniéndose frente a Kagome)

Kikio- que bien Inuyasha, se ve que realmente te preocupas por esa mujer, pues entonces te enviare al infierno con ella (todos se pusieron en guardia, no esperaban encontrárselas tan pronto)

Konaku- bien, bien, mujer tu has lo que quieras con ellos, yo solo eh venido por el trozo de la shikon no Tama que le arrebataron a mi señor

Miroku- que le arrebatamos? que cinismo

Sango- el fue el que se apodero de los shikon no kakeras de la manera mas ruin

Konaku- no tienen derecho a decir eso, ustedes no son capaces de aprovechar los poderes de la joya, asi que (diciendo esto elevo su mano creando una esfera negra de energia) es mejor que se den por vencidos (dicho esto lanzo la esfera causando una gran explosion)

Sango- kirara! Llevate a Shippo a un lugar seguro (la gatita obedecio la orden y subio al pequeño kitsune a su lomo y se lo llevo lejos)

Konaku- no tiene caso, al final todos moriran (nuevamente reunio una gran cantidad de energia, pero esta vez no fue solo una esfera, esta vez eran demasiadas, y comenzo a atacar a Sango y a Miroku) Kikio tu puedes hacerte cargo de esos dos

Kikio- no tienes que decírmelo (en su mirada se podia ver un gran odio y decisión)

Kagome- Sango-chan!!!!! Miroku-sama!!!

Inuyasha- Kikio, no te lo perdonare, no importa que seas tu, acabare contigo para evitar que sigas causando mas daño!! (y diciendo esto se lanzo contra ella empuñando su espada)

Kikio- que ingenuo eres (en cuestion de segundos lanzo una flecha que se dirigia rapidamente hacia Inuyasha, pero este actuo rapido y se protegio con su tessaiga)

Kagome- Inuyasha estas bien (comenzo a acercarse)

Kkikio- es mejor que te quedes donde estas, despues me hare cargo de ti

Kagome- que has dicho, Kikio, se que debes sentirte mal, pero no es razon para que quieras matar a Inuyasha, si realmente lo amas dejalo libre

Kikio- eso te convendria a ti, no es asi? Pues no pienso hacerlo, acabare con los dos

Inuyasha- no te atrevas Kikio, ya te lo dije, si tocas a Kagome, no respondo (dijo decidido)

Kikio- quiero ver que lo intentes Inuyasha (estaba a punto de lanzarle otra de sus flechas cuando una gran explosion causo que algunas de las montañas cercanas se derrumbaran, cada uno busco la forma de evitar ser aplastado, Inuyasha tomo rapidamente a Kagome en brazos para protegerla, pero no pudo evitar el impacto del ataque de Konaku en la espalda)

Kikio- (a Konaku) que se supone que haces

Konaku- hacer lo que vine a hacer, tu solo estas perdiendo el tiempo, yo ya me eh hecho cargo de todos (en efecto, Sango y Miroku apenas si habian salido bien librados, Inuyasha habia recibido el ataque y Kagome también estaba un tanto lastimada por la explosion)

Konaku- ahora puedes darle el golpe final, no es lo que quieres, verlo muerto?

Inuyasha- Ki...kio (se le dificultaba respirar, el ataque lo habia dejado en mal estado, pero aun asi se puso de pie sosteniendo su espada)

Kikio- (apuntando a Inuyasha con una flecha) muere Inuyasha (estaba a punto de soltar la flecha cuando, otra flecha se impacto a sus espaldas dando en su estuche de flechas (N.A. no se si se llame asi, pero creo que se entiendo U)

Kagome- (apuntándola con una flecha) no te atrevas Kikio, si te mueves aunque sea un poco, soltare esta flecha, asi que es mejor que te marches

Inuyasha- Ka....go...me (miro sorprendido a la joven, se le veia mas decidida que nunca)

Kikio- valla, te crees muy valiente no? (ignoro sus palabras e iba a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo cuando de nuevo una de las flechas de kagome le paso a escasos centimetros de la cara)

Kagome- te lo advierto Kikio, vete de aquí (la mirada decidida de Kagome le sorprendio)

Konaku- valla, valla, esa mujer si que se ha vuelto fuerte, sera mejor que le ayude un poco

Miroku- no te atrevas, si lo haces te absorberé con mi agujero en segundos

Konaku- estas seguro Houshi (muchos insectos venenosos aparecieron de la nada, impidiendo que Miroku pudiera hacer algo)

Sango- Miroku ten cuidado (los insectos comenzaron a atacarlos imposibilitándolos para ayudar a sus amigos)

Konaku- ahora (unos rayos comenzaron a salir de las manos de Konaku los cuales se dirigían rapidamente hacia Kagome que estaba concentrada en Kikio)

Inuyasha- Kagome!! Al suelo!!! (Kagome vio el ataque que se dirigia hacia ella y obedecio por reflejo) miserable BAKU RYU HA!!!!! (ambos ataques se mezclaron dando paso a los torbellinos del ataque de Inuyasha que tomaron por sorpresa tanto a Konaku como a Kikio, esta ultima con ayuda de sus serpientes logro salir de ahí, mientras Konaku trataba de evitar el ataque con ayuda de una barrera (mente de konaku: Konaku, regresa ahora --- pero señor Naraku, los kakeras – dejalo, ya me encargare de eso despues—muy bien) Inuyasha, debo decir que estoy sorprendida de que incrementaras tus poderes en tan poco tiempo, pero eso no es suficiente, ya nos volveremos a ver, mas vale que estes preparado, tu y tus patéticos amigos, y entre ellos estoy incluyendo a aquella mujer que viajaba con ustedes

Kagome- que? Hitomi?

Inuyasha- miserable, mas vale que no te hayas atrevido a tocarla si no...

Konaku- tranquilo, a decir verdad, esta muy bien acompañada, te sorprenderia saber con quien, pero tendras que esperar, seguro despues de nuestro encuentro ella tambien ira en busca de mi señor, ahí podran reunirse............ para morir (y diciendo esto desaparecio en medio de las sombras; mientras Inuyasha y los demas no podian mas que pensar, cuan difícil resultaria la batalla final, que ya estaba mas cerca de lo que creian; las palabras de Konaku, les daba la esperanza de ver a su amiga a salvo, pero con quien estaba, esa era la pregunta, y si Naraku queria sus shikon no kakeras, tambien iria por los de Hitomi, poniéndola en un gran peligro, todo se estaba complicando, solo podian esperar que todo saliera bien al final )

::::::::: mientras en un lugar muy apartado ::::::::::::

despues de varias horas de caminar, habian llegado a su objetivo, una extraña cueva en medio de la nada (N.A. sorry pero no recuerdo muy bien donde estaba U), para que habian ido a un lugar asi, y mas aun, en el camino hacia ahí, el habia acabado con un poderoso youkai, solo para apoderarse de uno de sus cuernos, para que se suponia que queria eso? se fueron acercando hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la cueva, donde un anciano estaba alimentando a una extraña vaca; este se giro al notar su presencia y no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de sorpresa y ................ temor?

.............- Sesshoumaru!!!!!! Que haces aquí?!!!! no me digas que has venido a matarme!!!!!

Sesshoumaru- (lanzándole el cuerno) quiero que forjes una espada con eso (dijo friamente)

Totosai- QUE!!!!! no me digas que quieres otra espada para luchar con Inuyasha?!!!!

Sesshoumaru- no digas tonterías, quiero esa espada......... para ella (viendo a Hitomi)

Hitomi- -"porque le pide eso a ese anciano, que hay de especial en el"-

Totosai- (viéndola detenidamente) valla!!! Pero si esta jovencita tiene grandes poderes, su presencia es especial; dime quien eres, porque tienes esa aura?

Hitomi- eh.....me llamo Hitomi (seria) tengo estos poderes........... porque soy la reencarnación de la creadora de la Shikon no Tama......... de la miko Midoriko (ante esas palabras Totosai se quedo mudo, viendo a la joven que tenia en frente)

----------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora:

well como su nombre lo dice, ya hubo una nueve pelea (corta pero bueno n-nU) donde Kikio ya dejo claro que quiere es matar al lindo inu

y lo de la espada, no se que les parecio a ustedes pero a mi se me hizo buena idea (por algo lo puse n-nU) ya que necesita un arma fuerte y una espada norma lo seria suficiente

bueno eso es todo, ya saben pueden dejarme algun review para opinar sobre el capi o si algo no les gusta, matta ne n-n


	24. Capitulo 24: Mmentiras y traiciones: Se ...

_**Capitulo 24: Mentiras y traiciones: Se revela la farsa**_

Cuatro dias, cuatro largos dias habian pasado desde aquella batalla, despues de eso no hicieron mas que prepararse para lo que les esperaba, sobre todo por aquel rastro del olor de ese ser el cual habia quedado en el ambiente, indicándoles que su destino ya estaba cerca, y aunque eso les facilitara un poco las cosas, era demasiada coincidencia, porque despues de varios dias ese rastro seguia tal cual si tuviera poco tiempo ahí? eso solo podia significar una cosa, todo habia sido preparado para ellos, era una invitación a que se acercaran

Inuyasha- -"no importa que daba hacer, no permitire que ese infeliz de Naraku siga con vida, he alcanzado el máximo poder con Tessaiga, le demostrare contra quien se esta enfrentando, a el y a Kikio..... no puedo creer que todo ese odio se halla apoderado de ella; le prometi a Kagome que pasara lo que pasara estaria a su lado, solo espero poder cumplirlo"-

Kagome- Inuyasha me estas escuchando? (la voz de Kagome lo hizo reaccionar)

Inuyasha- lo siento Kagome, estaba pensando en otra cosa (dijo algo serio)

Kagome- te decia que la presencia de Naraku se hace mas fuerte en aquella dirección (le dijo al momento que señalaba unas montañas cubiertas de una densa niebla)

Miroku- Inuyasha se que debes estar preocupado, pero lo mejor es mantener la mente clara

Inuyasha- eso ya lo se Miroku, no tienes que decírmelo

Shippo- la batalla contra el malvado Naraku ya esta cerca, Inuyasha crees que podras ganarle

Inuyasha- pero que preguntas haces, por si no te has dado cuenta mis poderes se han incrementado al igual que los de Tessaiga, por eso es ovio que no tendre problemas para acabar con el

Shippo- estas seguro

Inuyasha- claro que si, como molestas

Sango- es verdad, si peleamos juntos, nuestro poder sera suficiente para derrotar a Naraku

Inuyasha- lo mejor sera que nos demos prisa para acabar con esto lo mas pronto posible

(todos asintieron y una vez mas se pusieron en marcha)

Sango- -"solo espero no tener que enfrentarme a el"- (la mirada de Sango se ensombrecio un poco, el solo pensar en esa posibilidad la aterraba, sabia que no seria capaz de actuar como debia si la situación se presentaba de esa manera, pero que podia hacer; fue entonces que sintio que una mano se posaba en su hombro y al girar su vista se encontro con sus ojos azules viéndole con gran ternura)

Miroku- no te preocupes Sango, ya veras que todo se solucionara, no debes preocuparte

Sango- pero, como sabias que......

Miroku- te conozco muy bien mi querida Sango, se que esa mirada triste se debe a tu preocupación por tu hermano, pero como ya te dije, todo saldra bien

Sango- muchas gracias, me hace mucho bien escuchar tus palabras (dijo regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, se acerco un poco mas a el y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla al tiempo que entrelazaba su mano con la de el)

Inuyasha- que sucede Kagome, estas muy seria

Kagome- es solo que no puedo evitar pensar que esta batalla podria terminar mal

Inuyasha- no hace falta que pienses en eso, como ya dijo Sango, todos no hemos fortalecido, y si peleamos juntos, con eso es suficiente para acabar con Naraku

Shippo- si Kagome, en esta ocacion Inuyasha tiene razon, ya veras que el podra con Naraku

Inuyasha- (pegándole en la capeza a Shippo) como que en esta ocacion ¬¬

Shippo- buaaa! Porque me pegas, no ves que te estoy apoyando ;;

Kagome- -"es verdad, mientras estemos juntos, todo saldra bien....... Hitomi espero que estes a salvo, pero porque Konaku nos dijo que irias tras Naraku, que fue lo que sucedió entre ustedes despues de que nos separamos?"-

Hitomi- (viendo su espada) jamas me imagine que ese anciano pudiera hacer algo como esto, esta espada es increíble, tiene un filo extraordinario y es muy resistente

Jaken- desde que el anciano Totosai te la dio, no has hecho mas que decir eso ¬¬

Hitomi- y eso que, te molesta? ¬¬

Jaken iba a protestar algo, pero la mirada de Sesshoumaru le dio a entender que si no permanecia callado lo lamentaria despues; su amo habia cambiado, eso era facil de notar y sabia que Hitomi era la responsable, poco a poco fue notando que su amo la veia de una manera distinta, era parecida a la forma en que veia a Rin, mas no era igual, pues cuando veia a Hitomi era mas calida; al principio le molesto que su amo pudiera estar interesado en ella, pues era de una especie inferior, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, ya no le resultaba tan desagradable que estuviera con ellos, incluso podia llegar a ser agradable y su amo se veia realmente feliz a su lado, aunque poco lo demostrara, su mirada lo decia todo.

Hitomi- oye Jaken en que tanto piensas?

Jaken- (sacándolo de sus pensamientos) eh?.. no, no en nada (Hitomi lo miro confusa)

Sesshoumaru- hay que darnos prisa, el lugar donde se esconde Naraku ya no esta muy lejos

Hitomi- ellos debieron dejar este rastro a propósito, no crees Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru- si es asi, es porque esta buscando su propia muerte

Hitomi- no debemos confiarnos, lo mejor sera actuar con cautela no crees?

Sesshoumaru asintió levemente, sabia que a pesar de todo, nunca se debia subestimar a Naraku.

Kikio- se puede saber porque no has atacado Naraku, ya pasaron varios dias y tan solo has estado perdiendo el tiempo

Naraku- paciencia Kikio, me sorprende que una fria y calculadora como tu, ahora actue de una forma tan impulsiva, se ve que realmente deseas ver muerto a Inuyasha

Kikio- no veo porque preguntas algo sobre lo que ya conoces la respuesta

Konaku- lo mismo te digo a ti Kikio (apareciendo de repente), sabes bien que mi señor esta esperando que Inuyasha aumente sus poderes para pelear con el, sino no seria divertido

Kikio- divertido? Para que lo sepas (su voz se fue volviendo mas frio) a mi no me interesa eso, yo lo que quiero es que Inuyasha muera para que asi pague por lo que me hizo (a Naraku) despues de todo, no me sirvio de nada que recuperaras tu cuerpo, no has hecho nada por cumplir con lo que te dije, no me fuiste util en verdad, asi que yo misma me encargare de hacerlo (dicho esto se dio media vuelta y comenzo a caminar a la salida)

Naraku- es una lastima que no pueda permitirte hacer eso, seria divertido ver como la escena de hace 50 años se repite

Kikio- que no me lo permitiras? No me hagas reir Naraku, tu jamas podras impedirme nada, la escencia de Onigumo es la que te lo impide

Naraku- realmente estas tan segura Kikio (dijo sonriendo cínicamente, Kikio lo miro dudosa, que tramaba?) veo que estas intrigada no es asi?

Kikio- no trates de hacerte el interesante Naraku, sabes bien que la escencia de Onigumo sigue latente en tu cuerpo (dijo sonriendo)

Naraku- te sorprenderia saber que no es asi, y mas aun que fue gracias a ti Kikio

Kikio- (sorprendida) pero que incoherencias estas diciendo?

Naraku- asi es Kikio, tal como lo oyes, ese dia cuando me trajiste aquel brebaje para que regenerara mi cuerpo y asi pudieras "usarme" para matar a Inuyasha, no solo logre regenerarme, sino que hize algunas modificaciones en mi cuerpo......

Kikio- modificaciones?, de que estas........... ? (no pudo continuar, pues los tentáculos de Naraku comenzaron a roderala, sin darle tiempo de actuar sujetándola de manos y pies, mientras otro tentáculo presionaba con fuerza su cuello, ademas la habian comenzado a rodear algunos espiritus robándole algo de su energia, dejándola aun mas debil)

Naraku- como vez, la escencia de Onigumo, la cual creias que me impedia tocarte, a desapatecido

Kikio- mise......rable (comenzaba a costarle respirar y debido a la cantidad de energias malignas, no podia usar con libertad sus poderes de miko, los cuales trato de reunir para liberarse de su captor)

Konaku- (al lado de Naraku) no tiene caso que lo intentes siquiera, los poderes de mi señor estan por todo el lugar, tus poderes son inútiles (Kikio tan solo la miro friamente)

Kikio- maldito Naraku, fue un error haberte dado aquella pocion

Naraku- te equivocas, ese no fue tu error Kikio, sino haber pensado que podias usarme a tu conveniencia, pero no te dabas cuenta que el que manejo las cosas desde el principio fui yo Kikio- que dices?......... ya veo, todo este tiempo estuviste planeando esto no es asi?

Naraku- asi es, realmente pensabas que podrias manipularme a tu antojo Kikio? creiste que podrias usarme para llevar a cabo tu plan pero ese fue tu mas grande error

Konaku- fue realmente absurdo que pensaras que realmente podias llevar a cabo tu absurdo plan de usar a mi señor para acabar con ese hanyou, por eso es que estas pagando ahora

Kikio- (a Naraku) y que piensas hacer ahora Nnaraku, me mataras para vengarte?

Naraku- no, descuida no pienso matarte, al menos no ahora, tengo otros planes en mente........ pero, no estaria mal divertirme un poco (dijo sonriendo malévolamente) Konaku (le dirijio una mirada a su sirviente la cual entendio de inmediato)

Konaku- como usted ordene (fue acercándose hasta quedar a unos pasos de distancia de Kikio, la cual ya se encontraba muy debil) esto no te dolera.......mucho.... (su mano se fue rodeando con su energia oscura y atravesó el pecho de Kikio, haciendole soltar un grito de dolor; el pecho de Kikio se ilumino con la energia de Konaku y poco a poco fue recorriendo su cuerpo, Naraku no hacia mas que disfrutar viendo la expresión de dolor de Kikio; Konaku retiro su mano y dio por terminada su tarea, dejando a una Kikio muy agitada)

Kikio- que..... que me has hecho? (no lograba ver bien, sentia su cuerpo arder, algo la quemaba, la quemaba desde el interior de su cuerpo causandole un gran dolor)

Konaku- no es mas que la energia de mi señor Naraku que recorre todo tu cuerpo, poco a poco el veneno y las energias malignas comenzaran a destruir tu cuerpo de barro por completo, en estos momentos debes sentir como si tu cuerpo se quemara, eso es solo el comienzo, pero no deberias preocuparte, despues de todo tu ya eres un cadaver

Naraku- en aquella ocacion use un shikon no kakera para controlarte, pero tu lo purificaste sin problema, siendo la antigua protectora de la Shikon no Tama era natural que hicieras algo asi, pero ahora es diferente, de nada te servira trarar de purificar las energias malignas que recorren tu cuerpo, pues dudo mucho que puedas conseguirlo, moriras antes de lograrlo, no resistiras mucho (Kikio lo miro con una gran rabia, pero a Naraku parecia disfrutarlo mas)

Konaku- huh? (caminando hacia la entrada de la cueva) sera posible?

Naraku- que sucede Konaku?

Konaku- (sonriendo) tal parece que sus invitados estan por llegar, no les tomara mas de unas horas

Naraku- ya veo (a Kikio) que te parece, te concedere el placer de ver a tu adorado Inuyasha una vez mas............ antes de morir

Kikio- eres un ser despreciable Naraku

Naraku- parece que aun en tienes el valor para retarme Kikio, pues entonces (Naraku expulso sus energias haciendo que el cuerpo de Kikio se iluminara nuevamente, esta aunque trato de resistir no pudo lograrlo, el poder de Naraku realmente era sorprendente, un grito de profundo dolor se escapo de sus labios antes de desmayarse

Kagome- (respirando agitada) que......que fue eso? (un escalofrio recorrio todo su cuerpo, sus piernas perdieron fuerza haciendola caer, algo no andaba bien, tenia la sensación de que algo no estaba para nada bien)

Inuyasha- (acercándosele) Kagome que te pasa (se veia realmente preocupado)

Sango- Kagome-chan que te sucede?

Shippo- Kagome ;;

Miroku- Kagome-sama que le ocurre

Kagome- no lo se, de repente senti una fuerte opresión en mi pecho, presiento que algo malo sucedió

Sango- algo malo? Como que Kagome-chan?

Inuyasha- quizas solamente estas asi porque ya nos encontramos a una distancia muy corta del refugio de Naraku

Kagome- no lo se, tal vez sea eso aunque, algo en mi interior me dice que es otra cosa............ (en ese momento la imagen de una mujer llego a su mente) NO!!! No puede ser!!!! Kikio....... ella esta....... a punto de morir..... (esas palabras causaron una gran sorpresa entre los presentes)

Inuyasha- a punto... de morir (estaba muy sorprendido, no daba credito a lo que escuchaba)

Sango- pero Kikio se encontraba del lado de Naraku, como es posible que ahora este a punto de morir?

Miroku- recuerda que ese sujeto no diferencia entre aliados y enemigos, en cuanto uno deja de serle util lo elimina sin compasión

Shippo- eso quiere decir que lo que hizo Kikio fue por Naraku, porque si la estaba contro....

Inuyasha- (interrumpiéndolo) te equivocas, Kikio no estaba bajo el control de nadie, todo lo hizo por su cuenta

Kagome- Inuyasha..

Inuyasha- no tiene caso preocuparse por eso ahora, lo mejor sera llegar cuanto antes con Naraku, la niebla se vuelve cada vez mas densa y lleva consigo el olor de Naraku con mas intensidad a medida que avanzamos, eso significa que en poco tiempo estaremos en su guarida

Miroku. Tienes razon, es mejor darnos prisa

Sango- si, andando

Comenzaron a caminar nuevamente, a cada paso se acercaban mas y mas a su batalla con Naraku, donde era necesario salir vencedores para ponerle fin a todo eso, para que por fin, pudieran vivir tranquilamente

Kagome- -"Inuyasha realmente no te importa lo de Kikio"- (lo miraba preocupada, aunque no lo demostraba, sabia que le preocupaba lo ocurrido)

Inuyasha- (al lado de Kagome) no hace falta que te preocupes (dijo mirando hacia delante) fue ella quien eligio ese camino, sabia bien a lo que se arriesgaba al relacionarse con Naraku pero aun asi lo hizo, ella ya no es la Kikio de hace 50 años, hace mucho Kaede me lo dijo pero yo no la escuche, es tan solo un alma corrupta que continua vagando en este mundo, lo unico que espero es que pueda conseguir liberarse de su odio antes de morir

Kagome- tal vez tengas razon, aun asi, es triste pensar que ese sera su final

Inuyasha- si, pero no hay otro camino

Asi siguieron avanzando por algunas horas mas, hasta que por en medio de la densa niebla que cubria el lugar pudieron divisar una gran montaña con una cueva un su parte mas alta, Inuyasha rapidamente pudo persibir el intenso olor de Naraku en la zona, no habia duda, ese era el lugar; comenzaron a acercarse mas hasta que llegaron a un aldea en ruinas, totalmente decierta, al menos por humanos, porque la cantidad de espiritus y monstruos que habia ahí era sorprendente, no pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando todos los monstruos del lugar se abalanzaron contra ellos apenas notaron su presencia en el lugar.

Miroku- parece que vinieron a darnos la bienvenida (dijo destruyendo a algunas criaturas con su baculo)

Sango- son demasiados, habra que separarnos (comenzo a correr mientras destruia a otros tantos con ayuda de su boomerang y su espada, Kirara le seguia de cerca en su forma de pantera e iba destruyendo a las criaturas que se le atravesaban en el camino)

Inuyasha- Kagome no te apartes de mi (decia al tiempo que cortaba a algunos monstruos)

Kagome- (lanzando algunas flechas) de acuerdo, Shippo-chan, quedate cerca, es peligroso que te separes (Shippo obedecio, aunque tratara, no habia nada que pudiera hacer, solo, observar como sus amigos luchaban)

Inuyasha- acabare con todos estos estorbos de un solo golpe ........ KAZE NO KIZU!!!!!!!!

(el poderoso ataque consiguio destruir a todas las criaturas que se encontraban en el lugar, cuando la gran nube de polvo creada por el ataque se disipo, pudieron ver como dos siluetas se acercaban al lugar, una terrible energia maligna lleno los alrededores y un desagradable olor a veneno se hizo presente)

Naraku- Inuyasha, estoy sorprendido por tu incremento de poder..... debo decir, que sera interesante sostener una batalla contra ti

El lugar se quedo en silencio, un frio viento se sintio, el momento habia llegado, se podia notar una gran tensión en el ambiente, la batalla daria inicio y no terminaria a menos de que uno de los bandos resultara triunfante, y la unica forma de hacerlo, era consiguiendo que el otro fuera eliminado ............ de manera definitiva


	25. Capitulo 25: Nuevos Aliados

Capitulo 25: Nuevos Aliados 

Una ligera brisa comenzo a soplar por el lugar, el ambiente se encontraba extremadamente tenso, la mirada de ambos se mantenia fija en el otro, esperando cualquier señal de movimiento, a su lado se encontraban sus amigos, sus miradas expresaban decisión, sabia que pasara lo que pasara estaban juntos en esto y de igual forma saldrian victoriosos; por su parte, el ser que tenia en frente, solo tenia a su lado a aquella mujer de kimono negro, aquella que les habia causado muchas dificultades, ahora los tenia a ambos frente a el, y no permitiria que esa oportunidad se le fuera de las manos.

Naraku- que sucede Inuyasha, no piensas atacar? Es que acaso no es por eso que has venido

Inuyasha- (gruño un poco molesto) no necesito que me lo digas Naraku, mejor seria que disfrutaras de estos ultimos momentos que te quedan

Naraku- asi que estas muy seguro de poder conseguirlo no es asi

Inuyasha- pues si lo dudas en este mismo momento te lo demostrare!!!!! (Inuyasha se lanzo al ataque blandiendo su espada, que era un poco mas alargada de lo normal, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Naraku)

Naraku- veo que tu espada a sufrido un ligero cambio Inuyasha, pero me pregunto si eso sera suficiente, o talvez no represente ninguna ventaja para ti

Inuyasha- dejate de tonterías ahora mismo acabare contigo (diciendo esto comenzo a atacar con mas fuerza a su oponente, sus ataques eran certeros, aunque para su mala suerte Naraku los esquivaba casi todos; Inuyasha continuaba tratando de acertar alguno de sus golpes al cuerpo de Naraku, pero este aprovecho un momento en que Inuyasha bajo levemente la guardia para propinándole un fuerte golpe en el costado derecho)

Inuyasha- miserable, acabare con tigo de una vez por todas!!!!!! KAZE NO KIZU!!!!!

(el ataque se dirigia con una gran fuerza, Naraku se sorprendio de ver tal incremento en las habilidades de su adversario, pero al mismo tiempo eso haria que las cosas se volvieran mas interesantes)

Kagome- Inuyasha!!! (comenzo a preparar su arco)

Konaku- es mejor que ni intentes acercarte mujer (dijo apareciendo de pronto frente a kagome)

Miroku- apartate de nuestro camino

Sango- si no lo haces, nosotros haremos que te muevas (tomo su boomerang dispuesta a atacar en cualquier momento)

Shippo- no dejaremos que el malvado de Naraku se salga con la suya (decia detrás de Kagome)

Konaku- vaya, vaya, veo que tienen mas valor que la ultima vez, incluso ese patético zorro asustadizo esta presente, me sorprenden

Kagome- que has dicho?

Miroku- cuida tus palabras y dejanos pasar o si no........

Konaku- no me amenazes houshi!! (levanto un poco la voz) despues de todo, mis ordenes fueron claras, mi señor no tiene deseos de pelear con seres tan debiles como ustedes, por eso............ yo sere quien acabara con ustedes

Sango- te ves muy confiada, pero no veo que hagas algo por lograrlo

Konaku- que insolente mujer, pero te dare gusto, tu seras la primera! (en segundos desaparecio ante los ojos de todos que se mantenian alertas esperando su llegada, pero igual como desaparecio, en segundos ya se encontraba frente a Sango la cual no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y recibio el ataque de Konaku directamente siendo arrojada contra el tronco de uno de los pocos arboles que quedaba en pie)

Kagome- Sango!!!!

Miroku- Sango!!!!! (el houshi corrio al lado de la joven, que a pesar del golpe se encontraba de pie)

Sango- estoy bien (dijo sosteniéndose con su boomerang) esa mujer no acabara conmigo tan fácilmente

Konaku- se ve que eres resistente, pero no duraras ....... huh? (dio un paso para atrás evitando el contacto de la flecha que se dirigia hacia ella) tu tambien quieres adelantar tu muerte cierto? No deberias perder la paciencia, despues de todo, todos ustedes moriran en mis manos

Kagome- no estes tan segura de ello (tensando una flecha) seremos nosotros los que saldremos victoriosos (solto la flecha segura de que acertaria en el blanco, la flecha despedia una poderosa aura, Konaku, aunque vio venir el ataque, apenas si logro eludirlo)

Konaku- -"esta mujer realmente a aumentado sus poderes, a superado por mucho a Kikio........... y pensar que esa mujer pensaba lo contrario"- (sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una nueva flecha lanzada por Kagome y una fuerte ventisca que comenzaba a arrastrarla levemente) pero que......

Miroku- deberias saber que no es bueno descuidarse en una batalla

Konaku- vaya, no pense que gustaran de atacaran a sus oponentes por la espalda

Sango- no nos confundas contigo.... HIRAIKOTSU!!!!!

Konaku- déjense de juegos!!!! (con su energia formo una espada la cual desprendia un gran poder) acabare con ustedes (blandiendo su espada rapidamente paso a Sango y a Miroku dejando leves cortes en su cuerpo) es verdad, (a kagome) tu tienes los shikon no kakeras que le arrebataron a mi señor; acabare contigo para recuperarlos!!!! (de un salto se coloco muy cerca de Kagome acertando un golpe en su brazo derecho, causandole un leve corte) esta vez no fallare!!!

Su espada comenzo a brillar y como si hubiese cortado el aire una onda de energia se formo y se dirigia con gran fuerza hacia Kagome que no se lo esperaba, estaba inmóvil, sabia que debia moverse pero no podia, sus piernas no le reaccionaban, cerro sus ojos, esperando el impacto del ataque, pero este nunca llego, lo cual la obligo a abrir sus ojos nuevamente, encontrándose con un resplandor de color azul muy claro que disolvia el de Konaku, la cual se veia realmente molesta por ello y miraba fijamente un punto en especial; Kagome hizo lo mismo, encontrándose con un rostro muy conocido por ella

Kagome- Hi.....Hitomi (sus ojos estaban muy abiertos de la impresión al ver a su amiga, la cual le sonreia, corrio hacia donde se encontraba y le dio un fuerte abrazo, pero se sorprendio aun mas al ver con quien venia) –"pero si es Sesshoumaru, pero porque esta con Hitomi ?"-

Miroku- es Hitomi-san

Sango- si pero.......... porque vendra acompañada de el (viendo a Sesshoumaru)

Konaku- pero si eres tu (dijo con algo de molestia) realmente te atreviste a venir, estoy sorprendida, ademas pudiste detener mi ataque, te felicito

Hitomi- (seria) no deberias sorprenderte, ademas, sabes muy bien que eh venido para arreglar algunas cosas contigo

Konaku- asi que has venido a vengarte por lo ocurrido en aquella ocacion, no deberias molestarte, despues de todo, fuiste demasiado debil como para evitar caer en mi trampa

Kagome- -"A que se refiere?"- (miro a Hitomi unos momentos, se veia muy molesta, ademas Sesshoumaru la veia fijamente y pudo ver en sus ojos....... preocupación? Seria posible? No entendia lo que ocurria)

Hitomi- (su mirada se volvio mas seria y fria) no me importa si eso es lo que piensas, no te perdonare lo que me hiciste por eso (apuntándola con su espada) te lo hare pagar

Kagome- Hitomi-chan y esa espada?

Hitomi- (sonriendo) es una larga historia, que te contare cuando termine esto

Konaku- que lindo juguete, piensas que con eso podras lograr algo

Hitomi- en serio piensas que es un juguete, ya viste lo facil que disolvió tu debil ataque

Konaku- pues veamos si eres capaz de correr con la misma suerte dos veces (nuevamente se lanzo al ataque blandiendo su espada creada con sus energias oscuras, pero algo se interpuso en su camino) Sesshoumaru........ (dijo un poco molesta)

Sesshoumaru- (serio) no te atrevas (con un rapido movimiento de su espada logro hacerla retroceder un poco)

Hitomi- (acercándosele) Sesshoumaru, no es necesario que intervengas, no te preocupes por mi, yo me encargare de ella, tu ve por Naraku (Sesshoumaru la vio un tanto sorprendido, pero despues sonrio levemente y se alejo del lugar; ahora si los demas no entendían nada, todo era muy raro, Hitomi y Sesshoumaru se comportaban muy extraño y con mucha "familiaridad", no entendían que pudo haber pasado con el youkai para que se portara asi; pero dejaron esos pensamientos de lado, ese no era momento para pensar en ello)

Konaku- que conmovedora escena, pero no tengo tiempo de esto, asi que terminare con lo que empeze, mi señor se encargara de Sesshoumaru (dijo con una sonrisa llena de maldad en su rostro)

En pocos segundos unos largos tentáculos se acercaron al youkai, quien no hizo mucho esfuerzo para esquivarlos, y mirar a su atacante con asco al ver la apariencia que tenia, pues de su cuerpo salian las extremidades de diversas criaturas.

Inuyasha- Naraku hacia donde estas mirando, tu oponente soy yo!!!!! (el hanyou nuevamente emprendio un feroz ataque contra el, causandole algunos cortes y heridas, aunque no de gravedad, ganando un poco de ventaja) Sesshoumaru a que has venido, mas vale que no le hayas hecho el menor daño a Hitomi si no!

Sesshoumaru- (serio) quieres callarte Inuyasha, mejor concentrate en la batalla, si ya llegaste aqui lo minimo que puedes hacer es poner atención, si no puedes largarte, no quiero estorbos en mi camino

Inuyasha- que dijiste!!

Naraku- valla, valla, joven Sesshoumaru me alegra que al fin halla llegado

Sesshoumaru- (sacando a Toukijin) Naraku, a pesar de haber incrementado tus poderes sigues teniendo esa apariencia tan repugnante, no cabe duda de que por mas esfuerzos que hagas, no dejaras de ser nada mas que un simple hanyou al que me encargare de eliminar

Naraku- no estes tan seguro Sesshoumaru, tal vez hubo un momento en el que hubieras sido capaz de lograrlo, pero ahora te resultara imposible, no solo por el incremento de mis poderes, sino tambien............. porque hay ciertas "cosas" que ahora distraen tu atención

Sesshoumaru noto rapidamente que era a lo que se referia, miro de reojo a la joven que ya se encontraba peleando contra la mujer de las sombras junto a los amigos de su medio hermano; Inuyasha tambien miro el lugar donde estaban sus amigos, no entendia que habia querido decir Naraku con aquello, a que "cosa" se podia referir que distrajeran a su medio hermano

Naraku- que me dice joven Sesshoumaru, estoy en lo cierto?

Sesshoumaru- no tiene caso que responda a tus tontas preguntas, ya que moriras en este mismo momento (su mirada se volvio mas fria de lo normal, ya se imaginaba que era lo que tramaba Naraku con aquel comentario, pero no dejaria que lo llevara a cabo)

Inuyasha- ya déjense de tanta palabreria sin sentido, Naraku lo unico que estas haciendo es retrasar tu muerte con tus absurdos comentario, asi que mejor pelea de una vez!!!

...............- es cierto, por primera vez la bestia tiene razon

Inuyasha- quien dijo eso?

Naraku- parece que han llegado mas contendientes

De entre las sombras de aquel lugar, una silueta fue apareciendo en medio de toda esa niebla que rodeaba el campo de batalla, Konaku y los demas detuvieron su pelea para observar a la persona que acababa de llegar; siguiéndole de cerca venian otras cuantas figuras que poco a poco fueron acercándose hasta mostrarse ante todos.

Kagome- puedo sentir la presencia de varios shikon no kakeras

El grupo iba dirigido por un joven de cabello negro atado en una coleta alta y a su lado una joven de cabellos rojizos y vestimentas blancas; con ellos venian una gran cantidad de individuos que por su apariencia iban preparados para la cruel batalla en la que no todos saldrian con vida.

Kagome- joven Kouga!! Ayame!!

Sesshoumaru- (serio) es ese sujeto

Konaku- que tontos, mas insectos han llegado buscando su muerte

Naraku- asi que el comandante del clan lobo tambien decidio venir

Konaku- al menos nos evitaron la molestia de buscarlo para quitarle sus shikon no kakeras

Kouga- quien eres tu mujer, por tu olor puedo suponer que eres una de las creaciones de ese sujeto (viendo a Sesshoumaru) –"valla no me imaginaba que el hermano de Inuyasha tambien estuviera aquí, tambien esta otra mujer que nunca habia visto"-

Inuyasha- Kouga que rayos estas haciendo aquí??

Kouga- que preguntas haces bestia, (serio) sabes bien que solo estoy aquí para acabar con este maldito, por ahora seremos aliados, pero cuando termine las cosas cambiaran

Ayame- es verdad, nosotros tambien vinimos a ayudarles para acabar con este ser maligno

Konaku- pobre niña ilusa, tu y tu patética manada de hombres lobos no representan ninguna clase de oposición (ante su comentario, los hombres lobos que acompañaban a Kouga se pusieron rapidamente en pocision de ataque)

Kouga- (serio) tranquilos

Naraku- pues ya que estan todos aquí, seria injusto para esos sujetos que acabara con sus vidas tan pronto, por eso...... (un aura de color morado rodeo a Naraku y con ella atrajo a una gran cantidad de espiritus, los cuales no tardaron en rodear a todos lo que se

encontraban allí y comenzaron a atacarlos, aunque no representaba un gran problema para ellos en cuanto a poder, si lo eran en numero, si se descuidaban podria costarles caro)

Sesshoumaru- (cortando a una gran cantidad de espiritus) dejate de tonterías Naraku, realmente piensas que con esto me detendras

Kouga- ja! Esto no es nada

Inuyasha- (preparando su espada) Naraku ya deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo

Naraku- calma Inuyasha, aun falta alguien mas....... ven aqui

Miroku- dijo alguien mas?

Sango- de que esta hablando?

Kagome- -"es la presencia de un shikon no kakera......eso significa.....que esa persona es....."-

Tal como lo habia dicho Naraku, alguien mas se acerco al campo de batalla y se detuvo al llegar justo al lado de Naraku, en su mano llevaba un cuchilla con cadena, llevaba una vestimenta de color negro con algunas protecciones en sus hombros, brazos y rodillas; algunos de los presentes observaron alarmados la llegada de esa persona, pues eso complicaba un poco la situacion

Kagome- pero si es....

Miroku- no puede ser......!

Sango- Kohaku.... (las lagrimas se fueron acumulando en sus ojos, sabia que ese momento llegaria, pero ahora, seria capaz de acabar con la vida de su propio hermano?)

Naraku- no podia faltar la presencia de Kohaku verdad Sango?

Inuyasha- miserable, usaras a Kohaku para ponerlo en contra de Sango verdad? Eres un infeliz, solo un ser repugnante como tu pondría a dos hermanos a luchar entre ellos!!!

Hitomi- hermanos..... ese niño..... y Sango son..... (se giro a ver a su amiga la cual permanecia con la mirada baja mientras delgadas lagrimas caian por sus mejillas)

Sesshoumaru- que absurdo, si tantos problemas les causa este chiquillo acaben con el, en todo caso ya esta muerto

Hitomi- Sesshoumaru..

Sango- no! Yo me encargare de salvar a Kohaku de las garras de Naraku!

Kagome- Sango....

Konaku- que tonta, jamas lo lograra sin matarlo, ademas, que ganarias, el ni siquiera sabe quien eres, su unico objetivo es matarlos, no es asi Kohaku?

Kohaku- asi es, acabare con los individuos que se interponen en los planes del Señor Naraku

Konaku- lo ves?

Hitomi- te equivocas, ella lo lograra y todos la ayudaremos, asi como tambien acabaremos con seres como ustedes dos para que dejen de causar desgracias en este lugar

Konaku- que ilusos

Naraku- pues si asi lo han decidido, entonces acabare con ustedes de la forma mas dolorosa

Sesshoumaru- pues si te sientes tan seguro, empieza a actuar (apuntándolo con su espada) no tengo deseos de enfrentarme a alguien que ni siquiera puede respaldar sus palabras

Konaku- pues entonces, comenzemos con esto y mas vale que esten preparados para morir

Miroku- (serio) si hemos de morir, no lo haremos solos, nos aseguraremos de llevarlos con nosotros

Naraku- me parece bien, ya que de otro modo, esta batalla no tendría el menor sentido

Una fria brisa recorrio el lugar, todos estaban preparados para lo que fuese que ocurriera durante esa batalla, pero sobretodo, estaban firmes en alcanzar su meta, sin importar que ocurriera, sin importar que precio tuvieran que pagar.......... la llevarian a cabo.


	26. Capitulo 26: Despedidas

_**Capitulo 26: Despedidas**_

Explosiones, golpes, metal chocando entre si, gritos de ira, dolor y enojo, respiraciones agitadas, cansancio y una mezcla de sensaciones era lo que inundaba aquel lugar, pero sobre todo sangre, si, sangre derramada por aquellos que se encontraban ahí; la pelea había comenzado, al principio parecía pareja, pero poco a poco se iba notando la diferencia entre ambos bandos, y para uno de esos bandos, aquella pequeña diferencia de energías se volvía cada vez mas molesta.

El grupo estaba dividido, una parte de el se enfrentaban en una feroz batalla contra la dama de las sombras que no parecia querer demorar mucho en su labor de acabar con sus vidas, pues se dedicaba a lanzar continuos y poderoso ataques a sus oponentes, sin embargo, no le estaba resultando muy facil, pues el poder convinado de las dos mikos detenian muchos de sus ataques, ademas de las continuas intervenciones del houshi; su cuerpo ya tenia algunas heridas hechas por Hitomi, jamas se penso que resultaria una oponente tan difícil, no solo por sus poderes de miko, sino tambien por sus habilidades en la pelea, pero no permitiria que salieran victoriosos; por la exterminadora no se preocupaba, Kohaku se encargaba de ella, sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para que desertara de su intento de salvar a su hermano y acabase con su vida y la de ella misma.

Sango- (esquivando los ataques) Kohaku por favor reacciona, abre los ojos, Naraku te esta controlando (Kohaku no respondió, mas bien continuo atacándola sin parar, mientras sango no hacia mas que bloquearlos, pues aun no estaba segura de querer acabar con la vida de su hermano)

Kohaku"porque, su rostro me es conocido, pero no puedo recordarlo, cada vez que trato de hacerlo siento algo en el pecho, que ser�? Y porque debo matarla? Porque?"- (fue en ese momento que una voz llego a su mente, su mirada y pensamientos se nublaron dejando claro un solo objetivo, matar a la joven exterminadora)

con Hitomi y los demás

Hitomi- (seria) que pasa Konaku, crei que nos matarias en poco tiempo

Konaku- ten cuidado con lo que pides mujer, pues puede volverse realidad

Miroku- no me digas, pues no creo que este sea el caso

Konaku- estas seguro (un nuevo conjunto de sombras al control de konaku surgio dirigiéndose a sus oponentes rodeando sus cuerpos, pero antes de que fueran completamente cubiertos por ellas un destello corto aquellas ataduras

Konaku- ag! No te cansas de interferir, porque te preocupas tanto por estos humanos, deberías preocuparte por ti misma, además lo mas seguro es que luego te abandonen como los demás

Hitomi- (seria) y a ti que mas te da

Miroku- Hitomi-san, hágase a un lado, es mi turno! KAZAANA! (una fuerte ventisca surgio de la palma del monje, arrastrando con ella todo al interior del hoyo negro situado en su mano, pero eso no hizo que Konaku retrocediera, al contrario se acerco rapidamente y justo a unos cuantos metros desaparecio, para situarse a espaldas del monje derribandolo de un golpe)

Miroku- malvada, como pudiste evitar ser absorbida a esa corta distancia

Konaku- que tonto, recuerda que manipulo la oscuridad y las sombras son su elemento basico, puedo desvanecerme en ellas o hacer que tomen la forma que quiero, puedo utilizarlas a mi antojo (su mano fue envuelta en sombras hasta formar una figura alargada que resplandecia notablemente) lo vez? ahora acabare con tu vida

Hitomi- que no se te olvide que yo tambien soy tu oponente

Se lanzo al ataque contra ella, su espada fue rodeada por una fuerte aura azul claro, dándole a entender a su adversario que no perdiera tiempo, Konaku se situo justo frente a ella, manteniendo firme la hoja de color negro afilada que se había formado en su brazo, logrando detener el impacto; la fricción creada por las dos armas al chocar produjo una fuerte onda que lanzo a Hitomi unos metros lejos del lugar donde estaba parada, causándole un pequeño corte en el hombro

Cerca de ahí otra batalla se llevaba a cabo, pero esta era mas agresiva y sorprendente, los ataques iban y venian a cada segundo, algunos causando leves heridas en el cuerpo del adversario y otras tantas eran eludidas sin problemas, algunos cuerpos sin vida yacian en el suelo cubiertos de sangre, indicando que no fueron lo sufucientemente fuertes como para sobrevivir a los letales ataques lanzados por su enemigo, los que hasta ese momento se mantenian firmes y de pie eran Sesshoumaru (que hasta ese momento era el único que había causado un daño considerable a Naraku), Inuyasha, los jóvenes youkai lobo y unos cuantos miembros de su clan, que ya se encontraban muy cansados pues nunca antes habian participado en una pelea de tal magnitud como esa; en pocos segundos la pelea retomo su camino con la misma intensidad que hasta unos momentos antes, sin embargo los dos hermanos desviaron su vista hacia otro lugar al escuchar la pequeña explosión, aunque uno de ellos lo hacia con mas interés que el otro

Naraku- Sesshoumaru, no te deberia preocupar si muere, ya que ese sera tambien tu destino

Sesshoumaru- (serio) no estés tan seguro Naraku, antes de eso me asegurare de matarte

Inuyasha"que no se preocupe? Acaso habla de... no, no puede ser"-

Kouga- ya déjense de estar hablando disparates! Pelea infeliz! (comenzó a correr velozmente haciendo uso de los fragmentos para tratar de atacarlo pero no le fue posible)

Naraku- es verdad, tu tienes algunos fragmentos en las piernas, no estaría mal quitártelos

Kouga- estas loco? no podrás quitármelos

Naraku- eso lo veremos

Inuyasha- Kouga cuidado!

Kouga- que quieres bestia?... huh que es esto? (en el lugar donde estaba parado comenzaron a salir largas ramas rodeándolo por completo buscando la oportunidad para arrebatarle los fragmentos, y a pesar de los esfuerzos del joven lobo, algunas se clavaron en sus piernas logrando así su objetivo)

Ayame- (llorando) Kouga!

Naraku- jajaja que sucede Kouga, no dijiste que me seria imposible

Kouga- infeliz, ya los recuperare

Naraku- no estés tan seguro

Kouga- AGGHHHH! (esta vez, aquellas ramas que salieron del suelo atravesaron su pecho levantándolo a gran altura con el único propósito de acabarlo)

Inuyasha- rayos! Kouga! (cuando estaba por liberarlo, un resplandor azul corto las ramas que mantenían prisionero a Kouga, dejándolo caer al suelo inconsciente)

Sesshoumaru- Naraku en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo con esta basura, concéntrate en nuestra pelea.

Inuyasha- Ayame llévate a Kouga

Ayame- si (aun llorando, consiguió cargarlo y se alejo del lugar, donde Kouga estuviera a salvo y pudiera curarlo)

Inuyasha"Kouga fue un tonto al confiarse"-

Naraku- por cierto Inuyasha, no te gustaria saber que ocurrio con tu querida Kikio, estoy seguro de que debiste percatarte de que su energia disminuyo (la pregunta tomo un tanto por sorpresa a Inuyasha, lo cual lo aprovecho Naraku para acertarle un golpe en el pecho que lo lanzo al suelo)

Inuyasha- (levantándose) si lo se, también se bien que tu fuiste el causante de ello, que fue lo que hiciste con ella?

Naraku- me sorprende que aun te preocupe su bienestar Inuyasha

Inuyasha- ya callate, eso no es de tu incumbencia, ahora dime que hiciste con Kikio

Naraku- pues veras Inuyasha, tenia pensado verla consumirse poco a poco debido a las energías malignas pero ella prefirió otro medio

Inuyasha- otro medio?

Naraku- así es, tu querida Kikio... ah muerto

Inuyasha- que? miserable, que no se suponía que ella estaba de tu lado, eres un ser despreciable

Naraku- así es, pero cometió la insolencia de creer que podría usarme a su antojo para vengarse de ti, aunque pensándolo bien, aun cuando no lo hubiera hecho habría acabado con su patética vida

Inuyasha- infeliz! Ya cállate! KAZE NO KIZU!

Naraku- estas molesto Inuyasha? Guarda tus energías, porque al resto de tus amigos les ocurrirá lo mismo, a todos y a cada uno de ellos

Kagome- que Kikio ya ah muerto?

Konaku- así es, y es mejor que dejes de distraerte o te ocurrirá lo mismo (dijo mientras le lanzaba unas esferas negras que Kagome fue destruyendo con ayuda de sus flechas)

Hitomi- Konaku que no has entendido que debes pelear conmigo (dicho esto, retomo la pelea contra la mujer de las sombras con la misma energía que antes)

Konaku- que tenaz eres

Hitomi"pase lo que pase, le cobrare el que me haya utilizado"-

Miroku- KAZANA!

Konaku- ja! tu también monje

La pelea comenzó de nuevo, pero esta vez, la balanza se inclinaba a favor del otro bando; aunque Konaku se negara a aceptarlo, se estaba quedando atrás y al mas mínimo descuido, su vida terminaría...

Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y estaba algo cansada, pero no podía darse por vencida, tenia que llegar a el, no podía dejar que siguiera siendo manipulado por aquel ser; hubo un momento en que vio aquel brillo en sus ojos, pero desapareció en segundos, tenia que conseguirlo, traer de vuelta a su querido hermano

Sango- por favor Kohaku, trata de recordarme (pero Kohaku parecía no escucharla, continuaba atacándola una y otra vez)

Kohaku"no quiero seguir atacándola, pero porque no puedo dejar de hacerlo"-

Sango"Kohaku, perdóname, pero es la única forma, te quitare el fragmento, solo así volverás a ser tu mismo... (con lagrimas en los ojos) perdóname"- Kohaku! Descuida te salvare! (saco su espada dispuesta a dar fin a todo eso; pero el ataque de su hermano la detuvo)

Kohaku"la recuerdo... ahora la recuerdo...ella es mi..."- her...hermana..

Sango se quedo muda ante estas palabras, las lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, su arma cayo al suelo mientras ella se acercaba a su hermano

No pudo mas, su cabeza estaba llena de confusiones, todos sus recuerdos regresaban uno tras otro, se sentía aturdido, quería escapar, salir de ahí, pero entonces sintió algo cálido rodeándolo, al levantar la vista se encontró con ella sonriéndole mientras lo abrazaba protectoramente mientras lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y le mostraba una gran sonrisa.

Sango- ya todo esta bien Kohaku

Kohaku- hermana

Konaku- no es posible, ese mocoso se libero

Kagome- que bien Kohaku se encuentra bien

Miroku- parece que nada les esta resultando como querían

Konaku- no canten victoria aun

Sin embargo, alguien mas se percato de este suceso, su vista se aparto por unos momentos de sus enemigos para posarse en los dos hermanos que seguían abrazados.

Naraku"maldición ese niño recupero sus recuerdos, pero no importa, no será difícil manipularlo nuevamente... Kohaku...termina con la tarea que te di"-

Aun permanecía al lado de su hermana, se sentía bien de estar de nuevo con ella, aunque los recuerdos de haber matado a su padre y amigos lo atormentaban; entonces escucho su voz, se separo rápido de su hermana y sujeto su cabeza con ambas manos resistiéndose a escucharlo pero le fue imposible.

Sango se acerco a Kohaku preocupada, pero al recibir por respuesta el ataque de Kohaku se desconcertó sin darle tiempo de esquivar un nuevo ataque cayendo de espaldas en el suelo, entonces lo vio, Kohaku estaba otra vez bajo el control de Naraku, lo vio levantar su arma dispuesto a acabarla, pero... fue entonces que sucedió... nadie, absolutamente nadie en ese lugar lo habría imaginado, el joven exterminador en vez de dirigir su ataque a la exterminadora, lo dirigió hacia... el mismo... su cuchilla se enterró en su espalda, ni siquiera sintió dolor alguno, mucho menos cuando la saco desprendiendo un trozo de vidrio de color rosa, y caía pesadamente al suelo

Sango- (llorando) Kohaku! (rápidamente tomo el cuerpo de su hermano entre sus brazos) no! Kohaku...!

Kohaku- no...llores hermana...

Sango- Kohaku?

Kohaku- (débilmente acerco su mano a su mejilla y le limpio una lagrima) no te rindas... hermana... (su ultimo esfuerzo lo empleo para sonreírle, ahora abandonaría aquel mundo en el cual fue forzado a permanecer y del cual ya no era parte hace mucho)

Sango- Kohaku!

Sesshoumaru- "ese niño ah muerto"-

Naraku- ese niño, no espere que hiciera algo así

Inuyasha- (serio) eso es porque ni siquiera tu puedes interponerte en los sentimientos que tenia Kohaku por su hermana

Naraku- no me hagas reír, eso no tiene sentido, pero no me importa, ya que muy pronto ella podrá acompañarlo al otro mundo

Inuyasha- y como piensas hacerlo si vas a estar muerto

Kagome- Sango-chan

Konaku"no puedo creer que haya sido capaz de liberarse del control de mi señor"- en fin, ahora tendré que terminar su trabajo (comenzó a acercarse al lugar donde estaba Sango)

Hitomi- que dijiste? No te lo voy a permitir

Kagome- no te atrevas a hacerle algo a Sango

Miroku- no permitiré que la toques!

Konaku- no estorben! (una ráfaga de viento oscuro salió de la palma de su mano lanzándolos gran fuerza, mientras ella se detuvo a cierta distancia de Sango) no te preocupes, pronto estarás con el (su mano fue envuelta por oscuridad, nuevamente una larga hoja afilada tomo el lugar de su brazo)

Sango- (con la cabeza baja) acaba conmigo si quieres, no me importa, haz lo que quieras

Konaku- bien, si así lo quieres (el arma en su brazo brillo, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro miro a la decaída exterminadora mientras preparaba su ataque)

Kagome- Sango!

Hitomi- Sango!

Sango- (con la cabeza baja) –"Kohaku"-

Konaku- es tu fin

Un intenso resplandor oscuro se desprendió de su arma al tiempo que una enorme onda de energía se abría paso para acabar con la vida de la exterminadora; ella por su parte espero el momento en que eso se impactaría contra ella, pero nunca llego y algo salto a su cara, aun sin levantar la vista se limpio aquello con su mano, pero al ver el liquido rojo que había quedado en su mano levanto la vista, viendo horrorizada lo que tenia en frente, o mejor dicho, a quien tenia enfrente interponiéndose entre el ataque de Konaku y ella

Konaku- (molesta) como le gusta intervenir

El cuerpo de esa persona cayo sin remedio al suelo, mientras su sangre comenzaba a esparcirse a su alrededor.

Sango- (sus ojos estaba abiertos, estaba en shock, pero apenas comprendió lo que estaba pasando corrió a su lado y con cuidado coloco su cabeza en su regazo, solo en ese momento pudo ver la gravedad de la herida.

Sango- porque?... porque lo hiciste?... porque MIROKU!

Miroku- Sango... que preguntas...aghh! ...haces... no podía permitir... que lo mas valioso para mi se perdiera...

Sango- no! tu no! Miroku! (llorando) por favor tu no, si tu mueres yo no quiero vivir!

Miroku- no Sango... tu no eres así (sonriendo) siempre me ah gustado tu fortaleza y decisión, esa es la Sango que amo, por eso ... no te ...rindas (sus ojos lentamente se cerraron dejando escapar su ultimo aliento, mientras sus palabras aun rondaban en la mente de Sango)

Sango"que tonta soy, ellos tienen razón, no puedo rendirme así como así, además mis amigos están conmigo, seguiré adelante, sobretodo por ellos"-

Sango acomodo a Miroku en el suelo y le dirigió una ultima mirada para después levantarse y mirar de frente a Konaku, ella y Naraku le arrebataron las dos cosas mas valiosas que tenia y se los cobraría, por ellos.

hi! despues de meses sin actualizar... aqui esta este capitulo n-n la verdad es que lo tenia desde hace mucho, pero no lo habia subido, pero hoy me dieron ganas de hacerlo jejej n-ñ

pues la vdd no se si alguien siga leyendo el fic porque no han dejado reviews �� (jajaj no se crean n-n) pero si lo estan haciendo ya actualize!

jejej nadamas no me vallan a querer matar por lo que hize en este capitulo n-ñ pero en caso de querer hacerlo pues pueden sacar mi correo del perfil y hacerme llegar sus amenazas o tomatazos n-ñ (eso si, no manden virus o-oUU)

matta ne!


End file.
